


The Daze of Summer

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Team, Bondage, Cum feeding, Cum in a golden chalice, Dominating Sex, Double Penetration, Gay Incest Twins (Luka & Liam), Group Sex, Humiliation, Instant Attraction, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Tested by the Brotherhood, The Brotherhood - Freeform, The Brotherhoods seed, Wesker - Freeform, being trained, bonded, cost of breaking the rules, deeper than any other man has been, frozen dildo vs hot cock, passing the test, using his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: Chris lowered Danny to his knees, so you want my cock, said Chris. Danny stared at the floor, yes, he said in an almost inaudible voice, embarrassed by his need, his desire for Chris. Chris titled Danny's face up to look at him, I didn't hear you, said Chris. Look me in my eyes and answer me, said Chris. Danny never expected anyone like Chris when he decided to accompany his friend Claire to hang out for the summer at her brothers house in the country. Danny is about to learn what obedience means and the consequences of disobeying when a man like Chris Redfield tells you to do something. During the day Chris is a caring, overprotective brother. But at night Chris becomes a dominant Alpha male who is capable of giving you pleasure or pain, sometimes both, if you were lucky. Chris had never met a young man like Danny before, so willing, so malleable, so easy to shape and form him into whatever he wanted. Danny had never met a man like Chris before, strong, dominant and so powerful. Chris takes himself and Danny to a completely new level, what they discover neither man expected to find.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/ Danny Halliwell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Danny held his hands up as he and Claire drove along the country road in her convertible singing with the radio. The song ended and Danny looked at Claire, so I remember you saying your brother was in the military, how is he going to feel about you bringing a queer to his house, said Danny? Claire looked at Danny, he's not like that, it won't matter to him, said Claire. Alright, said Danny smiling. Claire turned down a narrow blacktopped driveway, we're here, said Claire. As they rounded a bend in the driveway the house came into view, it was a two story family looking home. Claire pulled up next to a large black truck and parked. They got out of the car and Danny spotted the lake, the two friends looked at each other, I'll race you, said Danny as he kicked off his shoes and ran towards the dock. Danny pulled his shirt over his head and dove in the lake followed by Claire. The two began to splash each other and yelled. The noise caught Chris' attention as he walked out of the garage wiping the oil from his hands on a rag.

Chris looked and seen the two people in the lake splashing each other, he immediately recognized his sister Claire but not the guy with her. Chris walked down to the dock's edge and crouched down, you know I shoot trespasser, said Chris looking at Danny. CHRIS, yelled Claire as she pulled herself up on the dock and ran to Chris' open arms. Hey sis, said Chris. Danny pulled himself out of the lake and watched Chris and Claire hug. Look at you all grown up, said Chris as Claire struck a pose. Chris looked at Danny, and who's this, said Chris. Claire reached over and grabbed Danny by the wrist and pulled him closer, this is my best friend in the whole wide world, Danny. Danny extended his hand to Chris, Chris reached up and wrapped his hand around Danny's. Chris Redfield, nice to meet you. Danny couldn't help but notice how Chris' hand completely enveloped his and the roughness of Chris' hand. 

Why don't you two get your bags and get settled in the house and I'll start some lunch, said Chris. Danny followed Claire upstairs, you can have the room across from Chris' room, said Claire. Danny tossed his bag on the bed and followed Claire into her room. Danny stopped, well someone was a princess, said Danny as he looked at all the pink in the room. I feel like I'm standing in a vagina, said Danny as Claire threw a pink pillow at him. Did drag queens design your room, laughed Danny? I used to really like the color pink, said Claire. Now my favorite color is red, said Claire throwing her hands up. Red, said Chris from the doorway making Danny jump a little. Chris looked at Danny and smiled. Lunch will be ready in about ten minutes, said Chris and walked away. Cool, said Claire. How can such a big guy move so quietly, said Danny? The military, said Claire.

Claire and Danny came downstairs and seen a picture of Chris and Claire on a table and picked it up. They were smiling and looked very happy. That was my freshmen year of college just before you and I met, said Claire. Chris walked in, Danny do you like tomato on your hamburger, said Chris? Yeah, said Danny. Chris smiled and went back into the kitchen. Danny couldn't help but notice how damn hot Chris was, he may be older but Danny wouldn't mind spending sometime between his legs. Claire and Danny walked outside and sat at the table as Chris took the hamburgers off the grill and placed them on the table. Dig in, said Chris. Chris sat down and looked at Claire and Danny, so what are your plans now that you are both college graduates, asked Chris. Nothing for a while, we're just going to hang out before we have to be all responsible and crap, said Claire. 

Chris laughed, well enjoy it, said Chris. Danny noticed Chris' smile and it sent a tingle through him and he had to smile back. You two finish up, I have to get back to work, said Chris. Are you still working on that hunk of junk car, said Claire? It's almost finished, said Chris sticking his tongue out at Claire. Chris left for the garage and Claire turned to Danny, dude were you just perving on my brother? No, said Danny. I saw the look you gave him. There was no look, said Danny. I mean yeah, your brother is totally hot, but what the hell am I going to do with a straight guy, watch sports, spit on the ground, learn to slap women on the ass, said Danny laughing. Claire starting laughing, I mean I have heard stories about him, said Claire. Like what, said Danny? That he enjoys a little guy fun, said Claire elbowing Danny. Oh bullshit, said Danny. Claire laughed.

Claire took Danny for a walk around the property and they stopped and sat under a large tree. I used to come here a lot by myself when I was in high school, said Claire. Danny pull a joint from his pocket and lit it and handed it to Claire. It must have been hard growing up just you and Chris, said Danny. Chris is a great big brother, said Claire. He totally stepped up when mom and dad died and raised me, said Claire. Danny took a hit off the joint and handed it to Claire. Dating must have been fun, said Danny as he blew smoke into the air. Claire laughed, I remember getting ready for my tenth grade prom, I had this cute pink dress and it was the first time I wore heels. The doorbell rang and I told Chris to get it because I wanted to walk down the stairs to make my dramatic entrance, said Claire. Chris answers the door wearing his tactical uniform with a rifle slung over his shoulder. Needless to say the boy never spoke to me again. 

CLAIRE, came Chris voice. Quick put it out, said Claire. Danny tamped out the joint and hid it under his leg. I figured I would find you here, said Chris. What's up, said Claire? I just wanted to see what you and Danny would like for dinner tonight, said Chris? Claire and Danny look at each other, I don't know, surprise us, said Claire. Done, said Chris smiling. Chris went to walk away and turned back to Claire and Danny, and if you want to smoke weed you can do it at the house, said Chris, I don't mind and you can even share. Claire and Danny bust out laughing and begin rolling around in the clover under the tree. Chris looked at Claire and Danny and chuckled as he walked away. Claire and Danny walked back to the house, Danny looked in the garage and seen Chris working on a car. Danny walked into the garage, so is this the car you've been working on, said Danny. 

Sure is, said Chris briefly looking up. Danny watched as Chris worked on the engine, he watched as the muscles in Chris arms, neck and back flexed and contracted under the tight t-shirt. You could almost see the sheer power in them and Danny wondered what it would be like to be with a man like him. Can you hand me a phillips head screwdriver, said Chris. Anders picked up the tool and handed it to Chris. Anders watched Chris work, nothing like a good screw, said Danny. Chris raised bumping his head on the open hood, what, said Chris. A good screw, you're tightening the screw, you're screwing, said Danny. Danny began to feel embarrassed. Chris rubbed the back of his head and began to laugh, that's good, said Chris and laughed. So when will this bad boy be ready to drive, asked Danny? Very soon, I hope said Chris. 

Chris, Claire and Danny ate dinner on the porch. That was delicious Chris, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny, glad you liked it, said Chris smiling. Danny and Claire helped Chris clean up after the meal. Cards, said Chris? I'm game, said Danny laughing. They played cards until late, I give up, said Chris. Danny laughed, so soon, said Danny? You have won almost every hand, said Chris. He's a little card shark, said Claire. Guess I'll turn in, said Claire. Me too, said Chris as soon as I lock the garage. Anders walked out to the dock and sat down, he took out the joint from earlier and lit it, you gonna share that, said Chris, making Danny jump. How does such a big guy walk so damn quietly, said Danny as he passed the joint to Chris. The military, said Chris. If your enemy hears you coming, you're dead said Chris. You're very good at it, said Danny.

Chris smiled and handed the joint back to Danny. So Danny, are you and Claire....together, asked Chris? Danny drew in the hit from the joint and giggled as he passed it to Chris. Chris I guess Claire never told you, but I'm gay, said Danny. I hope that's not a problem for you, said Anders. That is some good shit, said Chris handing the joint back to Danny. Danny hit the joint once more and tossed the roach in the water. Chris laid back on the dock and folded his hands behind his head, it's not a problem for me Danny, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about who you are, said Chris. Danny smiled, thanks, said Danny. Danny laid back and folded his hands behind his head. Danny, said Chris. Yeah, said Danny? I'm fucking stoned said Chris as he began to laugh. Danny began to laugh, just enjoy the buzz, said Danny. 

Danny and Chris laid on the dock talking for a while, Danny let out a yawn, I think I need to call it a night, said Danny. Me too, said Chris. Good night Danny, said Chris. Good night Chris, said Danny as he stood and walked into the house. Chris laid on the dock for a minute longer. Danny was hot and just might be what Chris was looking for. Danny changed and climbed into bed. The light in Chris' room came on and Danny watched as Chris walked in and pulled his shirt over his head revealing a broad sculpted chest with a light covering of dark hair. Chris removed his shorts and shook his cock and balls in his underwear. Danny went instantly hard at the sight of Chris in nothing but his underwear and adjusting the massive package underneath. Chris pulled back the covers and got in bed, he reached up to turn out the light. Chris smiled and the room went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny came downstairs shuffling his feet with Claire behind him guiding him to the coffee. Chris noticed that Danny was only wearing a pair of blue trunk underwear and a tank top. Chris' eye's immediately went to Danny's small round ass. Chris licked his lips looking at the little bubble butt that Danny had and how Chris wanted spread the tiny hole hidden between the round cheeks, to hear Danny beg him to hurt him. Chris began to get hard and stood, he walked over to the cabinet above Danny and took down a mug for Danny and Claire. Danny turned towards Chris and gave him a sleepy thank you. Chris noticed that Danny barely came up to the center on his chest. Claire and Danny poured coffee and sat at the table with Chris. So what are you two up to today, asked Chris? I thought I would take Danny into town and show him around, introduce him to some of my old friends, said Claire. You stay away from Jasper, said Chris.

Who's Jasper, asked Danny? The town perv, said Claire. You have a town perv and you let him stay, said Danny? Just don't let him hug you, said Chris. Danny and Claire showered and got ready to go into town, do you need for me to pick anything up while I'm out, asked Claire? If you could swing by the auto shop and pick up my order, said Chris. Sure, be back soon, said Claire as she and Danny waived good bye to Chris. Chris watched until the car was out of sight and then walked upstairs to Danny's room. Chris began to go through Danny's bag and found a most interesting item, A flesh colored dildo that vibrated. Chris ran his fingers along the vibrator and pictured Danny slowly sucking on it before slowly sinking it into his ass. Chris spotted the underwear that Danny had on that morning and picked them up and drew them against his face.

Chris drew in a deep breath taking in the sweet scent of Danny. Chris was rock hard, he released his thick cock from the confines of his shorts as he laid back on the bed. The smell of Danny was everywhere, Chris brought the vibrator to his mouth and began to run his tongue along the flesh colored toy. Chris could taste Danny on the vibrator and he stroked his cock harder. He picture himself with his hands clamped on Danny's ass as he slammed Danny down hard on his cock, he could hear Danny begging him, as he yelled and scream for more of Chris' thick cock. Chris pictured Danny on his knees while Chris feed his cum to him, watching Danny lick it from his shaft and relish every drop while begging for more. Chris began to shoot long ropes of cum across himself, FUCKING TAKE IT DANNY, yelled Chris and continued to cum. 

Claire and Danny had arrived in town and Claire took Danny to one of her favorite shops. As Claire shopped Danny notice a display counter and walked over to it. He admired the jewelry inside until his eyes fell upon a certain piece. It was a rather large gold owl with emerald eyes. Danny gazed at the owl, almost in a trance like state. Can I show you something said the sales lady. No, just dreaming, said Danny. That's the fun part of shopping, trying something on you could never afford, said the sales lady, what can I show you? The gold owl, said Danny. The sales lady removed the owl from the display, you have an eye for jewelry. She handed Danny the owl and he tried it on, it was much heavier than he expected. Danny liked the way the owl hung around his neck and how the emerald eyes sparkled. This piece came to us on consignment from an estate here in Marley, said the sales lady.

It's so heavy, said Danny. It's solid 18 karat gold with two half carat Columbian emeralds as eyes, said the lady. I'm almost afraid to ask, how much is it, said Danny. $5500.00, said the lady. Danny smiled and took off the necklace and handed it back to the lady, maybe some day, but not today, said Danny. Danny began to look around and came across a pair of blue swimming trunks, they were trunk style and Danny knew they would make his ass look hot. Ready, said Claire. Claire and Danny paid for their clothing and walked to the diner for lunch. A tall man with buzzed hair approached the two, Claire Redfield look at you, said the man. The man was tall with a beard, not bad looking thought Danny. Hey Jasper, said Claire. Danny looked at Claire. You're all grown up now, said Jasper. Yeah, said Claire. And who is this handsome young man, said Jasper turning to Danny.

This is my friend from college, Danny. Jasper went to hug Danny but he drew back. I think I'm coming down with something, said Danny, you may not want to get too close. Well Danny I'm Jasper Billings and it's nice to meet you. Likewise, said Danny. Well we are meeting some people for lunch so see you around Jasper, said Claire as she and Danny walked away. Claire and Danny walked into the diner and sat down. That was good, said Claire, pretending that you were "coming down with something". Claire looked at the door and began to waive her hand at the man and woman that walked in. Claire rushed over and hugged both people and returned to the table. Danny I would like for you to meet Jessica and her older brother Thor. I'm sorry your name is Thor, said Danny. My real name Jess, but people nick named me Thor because I work out a lot, said Jess.

Jess was thirty-one with Reddish brown hair and matching trimmed beard, he was hot. Jess had a very well sculpted body, nothing like Chris' but very nice. Danny noticed the nice bulge in Jess' pants and tried not to stare. Jess smiled at Danny, Jess liked Danny's handsome face and compact frame. After eating Claire looked at Jessica and Jess, you guys should come over to the house and go swimming with us, we could grill and just hang out. Sounds like fun and it will give us a chance to catch up, said Jessica. Claire and Danny stopped at the market to pick up stuff for the grill and then at the auto shop to pick up Chris' order. As they were driving back Claire looked at Danny, so what did you think of Jess and Jessica, asked Claire? I like them, Jess is hot, said Danny. Claire and Danny laughed, be careful I hear that Jess is packing, said Claire. Noted, said Danny.

Chris was in the garage when they pulled up. Claire handed Danny the package from the auto shop, if you will take that to Chris I will grab the rest, said Claire. Danny took the package and walked to the garage. Chris was sitting on a bench, his legs spread open and Danny froze when he saw the incredible bulge between Chris' legs. He has to be huge, thought Danny. Danny could see himself taking one of Chris' large balls into his mouth and sucking on it like a new born. Hey, said Chris, snapping Danny out of the fantasy. Hey said Danny, how's your package as Danny looked between Chris' legs, I mean your order, here's your order, said Danny. Thanks, said Chris, everything alright Danny? Yeah, just a little distracted is all, as Danny smiled. Chris stood and took the box from Danny and smiled down at him. Danny's knees felt shaky as the incredibly handsome man smiled at him. 

DANNY, yelled Claire. Well have fun with whatever that is, said Danny, as he walk out. Chris watched as the tiny ass walked away, he reached down and gave his cock a tug, soon Danny, said Chris. A car pulled up and Jess and Jessica stepped out. Jessica was wearing a bikini top and shorts while Jess had on a green pair of swimming trunks that went half way down his thigh. I'm so glad you guys came, said Claire hugging them both. Where's Danny, asked Jess? The inquiry did not go unnoticed by Chris as he looked out of the garage. Danny came walking out of the house wearing the new truck style swimwear with a white towel tossed over his shoulder. Chris watched in awe as Danny walked across the grass towards the dock. His round firm ass was all Chris was able to focus on as he licked his lips. Hey everyone, said Danny. 

Jess removed his shirt, Danny noticed the reddish brown hair that lightly covered his chest and stood out in contrast to the pale skin underneath. You better put some sunscreen on or you're going to fry like an egg, laughed Danny. Here, said Jessica as she handed Jess the sunscreen. Would you mind helping me, said Jess? Sure said Danny as Jess sat at the end of the dock dangling his feet in the water. Danny place some sunscreen in his hand and began to rub it on Jess' back. Good hands, said Jess as Danny laughed. Danny noticed the definition of Jess' back and chest, he was no Chris Redfield, but he was still hot none the less. Jess turned quickly and grabbed Danny rolling them both into the water. Chris had been watching, he didn't like how Jess looked at Danny, and he certainly didn't like Jess touching him. 

Danny was the last out of the water, a white towel suddenly went around his neck as Chris began to rub the towel across his head. Having fun, said Chris? Hell yeah, said Danny. Good, said Chris looking down at Danny. If there is anything you need, anything at all, you let me know said Chris as he smiled down at Danny. Being this close Chris took in the guy's youthful and handsome face, Chris looked into Danny's blue eyes, they were dark blue, like deep ocean water and a depth to match. Chris had to resist the urge to kiss him, and to bend him over and ram his thick cock deep in his tight ass, feeling him stretch around his cock. Chris, said Danny, you okay? Chris smiled, yeah, you should go join the others, said Chris, giving Danny a slap on the ass as he walked by. Danny turned and laughed at Chris as he rubbed his ass cheek. 

Night had come and the group built a fire. Claire and Jessica continued to catch up with each other, wanna go for a walk, said Jess? Sure, said Danny as they walked toward the barn and behind it. Chris unlocked the barn and climbed up to the hay loft where he could watch Danny and Jess. You should stay close, said Jess, in case we run into a bear. There are no bears around here, said Danny. Really said Jess, would it surprise you to know that you're standing in front of one right now. Jess leaned down and kissed Danny, his hands sliding over Danny's ass. Danny returned his kiss and ran his hand across Jess' crotch. Chris watched from the top of the barn, so you're a little slut, said Chris unbuttoning his shorts. Chris watched as Danny went to his knees and took Jess' cock into his mouth and worked up and down his shaft. So you're a little cock sucking slut, said Chris as he worked his own thickness. 

Chris watched as Jess placed Danny against a tree and stepped up behind him, I'm going to fuck you deep Danny, said Jess as Jess began to press into Danny's ass. You fucking dirty whore, said Chris as he stroked his cock catching the pre cum from the tip as lube. Fuck that little whore, said Chris as he stroked faster on his cock. Chris was so turned on by watching Danny get fucked. Danny laid his head against the tree, fuck me hard Jess, said Danny. Chris almost came when he saw Jess slam into Danny's ass, he watched as Danny ran his tongue up the side of the tree. You need to have that mouth and ass filled at the same time, said Chris. Fuck I'm going to cum, said Jess and began to pump his cum into Danny's ass. Chris began to shoot, Yeah pump every fucking drop into his whore ass, said Chris as he continued to shoot across the hay. 

Danny and Jess walked back to Claire and Jessica who were still talking. After some time Jess stood, we should be going it's getting late. Claire hugged both of them and watched them leave. Claire carried some bowls into the house as Danny gathered up the remaining glasses. It looks like you and Jess hit it off tonight said Chris making Danny jump. JESUS, said Danny. Chris chuckled, sorry. So are you interested in Jess, asked Chris? Danny laughed, I think Jess will make a better friend than anything else, said Danny. Not that good huh, said Chris? Danny stood up, what are you talking about, said Danny? I kinda was in the barn tonight getting tools and I looked out and saw you and Jess....engaging, said Chris. Danny put his face in his hands. Chris walked over to Danny and put his hand on his shoulder, it's no big deal Danny.

I am so embarrassed, said Danny. Chris laughed and put his arm around Danny's shoulders, It's not like I stood there and watched, said Chris grinning. Look at me said Chris and Danny looked at him. It'll be our little secret, I won't say anything to Claire, I promise. Danny laid his forehead against Chris' chest, the feeling of Danny touching his chest sent shockwaves through Chris. Thank you Chris. Sure, said Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny got up in the middle of the night to get some water. He noticed that the light was on in Chris' room and the door slightly open. Danny figured he must be reading or watching tv. Danny went downstairs and took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and drank on his was back to his room. As Danny was passing by Chris' room he heard a strange sound and stopped. Danny peered in through the slightly open door, Danny couldn't believe his eyes, there was Chris on the bed naked stroking the biggest cock Danny had ever seen. Danny watched as Chris ran his hand up and down on the thick shaft, stopping at the large head to catch the pooling pre-cum and bring it to his mouth. Danny was in awe at how thick and long Chris' cock was, he looked at the large balls that swayed as Chris continued to stroke his massive member.

Chris began to increase his speed as he stroked his thick cock. Danny realized that he was stroking his own hard cock, he wasn't sure when he started but seeing the sight before him had turned him on more than any porn or any other person ever had. Chris began to thrust his cock into his hand, fucking it with his hard thick cock, you want it don't you, said Chris as he fucked his hand harder. You want to take this fat cock deep, I know you do, said Chris. Danny was being drove insane, the sight of Chris pumping his thick dick and hearing him talk as he stroked was creating a heat in Danny he had never experienced. I hope you're ready, said Chris as he threw his head back and began to shoot his thick cum high in the air as he growled and thrust his cock into his hand. Danny literally exploded into his underwear and covered his mouth so Chris could not hear any noise he might make or his heavy breathing. 

Chris laid on the bed, his large chest rising and falling as he breathed. Danny ran his eyes from Chris' handsome face down to his abdomen, taking in the sculpted abs, down to the thick muscles in his thighs. Danny could feel his cum running down his leg and went into his room to clean up. Just as Danny had finished cleaning up and put on a clean pair of underwear, Chris emerged from his room wearing a pair of cargo shorts. Everything alright, asked Chris looking in at Danny? Yeah I just got to pee, said Danny as he headed for the bathroom and closed the door. Hope you enjoyed the show, said Chris softly as he headed downstairs. Danny returned to bed but couldn't sleep. The scene of Chris cumming, and hearing him say those things, just made Danny hard. He jerked of two more times that night, imagining Chris fucking his mouth and giving him his cum. 

Danny came shuffling across the kitchen floor towards the coffee pot, well it's about time you got up, said Claire. Danny just growled and opened the cabinet to get a mug. Danny was standing on his tip toes trying to reach a mug. Let me help, said Chris as he walked over and took down a mug for Danny. Thanks, said Danny. I hope I didn't wake you during the night with my moving around, said Chris grinning. What, said Danny coming a little more awake. I was doing some stuff in my room last night, I hope I didn't disturb you, said Chris taking the grin to a smile. No, I just must have been more tired than I thought, said Danny. Good, said Chris as he walked back to the table. I'm a little tired today too, said Claire. Must've been all that fun you two had yesterday with Jess and Jessica, said Chris as he looked at Danny grinning. 

Danny sat down at the table, must have, said Danny giving Chris a look. Chris began to chuckle. What' so funny, said Claire? Nothing, I'll tell you when you're older, said Chris. So what are you two going to do today, asked Chris? I thought we might just hang out here, said Claire. You can help me with painting my toe nails, said Claire. No, said Danny, you have weird toes, said Danny. NO I DON'T, said Claire raising her voice. Yes you do, said Chris sniggering. So do you, said Claire. Can't argue with you there creature feet, said Chris. Claire threw her napkin at Chris, don't call me that, said Claire. Chris began to laugh. Creature feet, said Danny? Yes, Chris used to call me that, said Claire giving Chris a dirty look. Chris looked at his watch, well have fun you two I have a video meeting with the base, said Chris as he walked into the other room. 

Base, what base. Chris is a captain in the BSAA, said Claire. BSAA, said Danny? Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, said Chris as walked over picked up his coffee mug, North American Chapter, as he smiled at Danny. Oh, said Danny. Danny showered, dressed and went outside. He spotted a hammock at the corner of the porch and walked over. Danny climbed into the hammock and put his forearm across his eyes. Danny snoozed on and off in between thinking about Chris. Danny opened his eyes to find Chris staring down at him. The sudden sight of Chris standing next to him caused Danny to flip out of the hammock. Chris knelt down next to Danny, sorry about that, you okay, said Chris. Danny looked around a little disoriented as his rubbed his elbow. Yeah, said Danny as he continued to rub his elbow. Let me see that, said Chris.

Chris looked at Danny's elbow, just a little boo-boo, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Danny's elbow. That should fix it, said Chris. I used to kiss all of Claire's boo-boo's when she was growing up. Boo-boo's said Danny, really. I have the power to heal boo-boo's, said Chris as he and Danny stood. Are you telling me you have magical boo-boo powers, said Danny smiling. Sure do, said Chris, how's the elbow? Danny realized that his elbow wasn't hurting anymore, that's just a coincidence, said Danny. Is it, said Chris raising a single eyebrow? Chris and Danny walk into the kitchen and Claire yells. SON OF A BITCH holding her hand. CLAIRE, said Chris. Really Chris, you can drop the f-bomb a dozen times in conversation with soldiers but I say "son of a bitch", and you get upset, said Claire. It's not lady like, said Chris as he walked over to Claire.

What happened, asked Chris? I caught my finger in the drawer when I was closing it, said Claire. Chris raised Claire's hand to his mouth and kissed her finger. All better now, said Chris. Claire hugged Chris, thank you boo-boo man, said Claire. Danny started to giggle, boo-boo man, said Danny? That's what I used to call Chris, because he always made my boo-boo's better, said Claire. Danny began to laugh. HEY, do not question the power of Boo-Boo man, said Chris. That makes two boo-boo's I have fixed today, said Chris smiling. Two, said Claire looking at Chris. Danny fell out of the hammock and hurt his elbow, and Boo-Boo man fixed it. I think I'm getting sick from the amount of cuteness in the room right now, said Danny. Lunch, said Chris? Yes, said Claire. Chris went out and started the grill. Danny was trying reach for a glass when Chris walked back in.

Let me help, said Chris as he walked up behind Danny and pressed his body against Danny's. Danny froze, he could feel Chris massive dick pressing in the center of his ass, Danny pressed back lightly against it. Chris looked down at Danny and smiled, there you go, said Chris handing Danny the glass. Chris carried the meat out side to the grill. Danny realized he was rock hard and walked into the other room, why did he press back against Chris like that? Danny began to get embarrassed, Chris had to feel him do that. Danny composed himself and walked out and joined Chris and Claire at the grill, hope you're in the mood for chicken winked Chris. Smells great, said Danny. It's very tender, said Chris as he put a piece to Danny's mouth. Danny took the bite, as Chris was pulling away he gently ran his thumb across Danny's lower lip.

Sensation shot through Danny and he could feel the blood filling his cock. You had a little sauce there, said Chris as he put his thumb in his mouth and sucked off the sauce, never taking his eyes from Danny. Danny smiled and sat down, his hardon could not be stopped. Danny could you grab the platter off the kitchen counter, asked Chris wearing a slightly mischievous grin. Uh....sure, as Danny turned putting his back to Chris and Claire, he stood and walked towards the house. Chris began to laugh and shake his head, he was sure that he had given Danny a hardon. What's so funny, asked Claire? Nothing, said Chris. Danny stood at the counter trying to will the hardon away. After a couple of minutes Danny heard Chris calling for him, Danny where's that platter, yelled Chris? Danny picked up the platter and took it to Chris. Thanks, said Chris smiling at him.

After lunch Claire yawned, I'm going to take a nap. What are you going to do Danny, asked Claire. I think I'm going to hike and maybe look for some gemstone deposits, I read that this area has a lot of them. There is some in a rockface not far from here, said Claire. Once you're past the barn just head north east until you see the rockface, said Claire. Great said Danny as he headed into the house to get his pack. Danny was packing some water along with a hammer and chisel in the kitchen when Chris walked in. Be careful out there and don't cross the fence, my neighbor is an ass about people being on his land. Danny smiled. If you need anything or if you get lost call me, said Chris. Danny leaned over to Chris, you got it Boo-boo guy, said Danny and gave a little salute. Man, it's Boo-Boo Man, said Chris with an air of seriousness. 

Danny headed out and twenty minutes later he was standing in front of the rockface. Danny took out the hammer and chisel and began to gently hammer into the rock. It wasn't long before Danny came across a Selenite deposit. Danny gently worked around the Selenite and freed it from the rockface. Danny sat down and examined his find. Danny wrapped the gem and placed it in his pack. Danny continued freeing different kinds of gemstones from the rockface. Find anything interesting, came Chris' voice behind Danny making him yell and throw the hammer and chisel in the air. Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, said Chris looking remorseful. I swear I'm going to tie a bell around your neck, just like I did to my cat, said Danny. Chris stepped closer to Danny, that'll be different, said Chris smiling down at Danny. Come on I want to show you something, said Chris.

Danny followed Chris around the rockface, is that water I hear, said Danny? Come on, said Chris. As they rounded the rockface Danny seen a small waterfall that started at the top of the rockface and fell into a shallow pool at the bottom. Wow, that's so cool, said Danny. It's clean enough to drink, said Chris. I think I could do with a cool down, said Chris as he pulled his shirt over his head. Chris unsnapped his cargo shorts and let them fall to his feet and stepped out of them. Danny's eyes shot straight to Chris' muscular ass, Chris looked like a piece of art that some famous artist had sculpted out of marble. He watched the muscles in Chris' back flex and contract as Chris walked under the small water fall. Chris turned towards Danny as he leaned his head back under the water, giving Danny full view of his body. Danny's eyes shot straight to the thick cock that hung between muscular thighs. 

Danny caught himself staring and quickly turned around. You don't have to be embarrassed, said Chris as he walked up next to Danny. Chris wiped the water from his face and chest with his shirt. I know you're gay and I'm totally comfortable with being naked in front of you, said Chris. I mean we do have the same equipment, chuckled Chris. Danny's face turned a shade of red, not exactly the same, said Danny. Chris turned Danny towards him, I don't mind you looking at me, said Chris, all guys do it including me. Chris laughed, I'm going to have so much fun with you. We should be getting back, Claire is probably wondering where we are, said Chris. Chris threw his arm around Danny's neck as they walked back to the house. Where have you been, said Claire. Danny looked at his watch, it was almost five o'clock. Sorry I lost track of time, said Danny.

So did you find anything good today, asked Claire. Danny opened his pack and began to take out the geode's he found. WOW, said Chris picking up the citrine geode. I didn't know there was citrine around here, said Chris? You always have to go a little deeper for citrine and amethyst, said Danny. Nothing wrong with going deep, said Chris smiling looking at Danny. Danny chuckled at the innuendo. Claire picked up a blued colored geode, what's this, asked Claire? I think it might be sapphire, I'm not sure, said Danny? They ate dinner and cleaned up, night had fallen and Claire looked over at Danny, want to smoke a joint, said Claire? Sure, said Danny as he went upstairs and rolled one up. Danny came outside and found that Claire had spread a blanket on the grass and was laying down staring into the sky. CHRIS, yelled Claire, come smoke a joint with us.

Danny was laying on the blanket now and Chris came over and laid between Claire and Danny. Danny lit the joint and the three of them smoked. Claire laid her head on Chris' shoulder as Danny laid horizontal propping his head against Chris waist. Chris put his arm around Claire and kissed the side of her head. Chris laid his other hand on Danny's chest, and Danny smiled. You never get a view of the stars like this in the city, said Claire. You sure don't, said Danny. If you could travel to one planet, which one would you pick, asked Danny. Your anus, said Chris. They all began to laugh, seriously said Danny. Your anus, said Chris again, seriously I hear it's a great place to visit, said Chris. Claire and Danny were too stoned to catch what Chris was saying. It's so vast and we hardly know what's out there, said Danny. Chris rubbed his hand across Danny's chest and looked down at him, I know what you mean, so much to explore, to experience, to learn about, said Chris smiling, and I can't wait to get started.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny laid in his bed still feeling the effects of the pot. He wondered if Chris would give a repeat performance of jerking his massive cock for him. Danny sat up in bed, even in the dark he could see Chris laying in his bed with one of his arms tucked behind his head. Danny laid down and finally fell asleep. Chris was woken up by someone screaming. Chris jumped from his bed and pulled the gun from the nightstand. It was Danny, he was screaming and thrashing around on the bed, he was having a nightmare. Chris set the gun down and sat next to Danny and placed his hands on his shoulders. Danny wake up, said Chris as he gently shook Danny. Danny wake up, said Chris. Danny continued to scream and thrash around. Danny suddenly sat up and continued to scream, they're still in there, screamed Danny, somebody help them, he screamed.

DANNY, yelled Chris and shook him hard. Danny looked at Chris, the look of sheer terror on his face as tears rolled down his face. It's alright, it's just a dream, said Chris. Danny was trembling, his eyes wide, his lips were moving but no sound came out. Chris put his hand on Danny's cheek, you're okay, it was just a dream, said Chris. Chris drew Danny against his chest and held him as Danny cried loudly. Claire Came in and sat next to Danny and wrapped her arms around him. It was just a dream Danny, said Claire as she rubbed his back. Danny pulled back from Chris, excuse me, said Danny as he got up and went downstairs and outside. What do you think he was dreaming about, said Chris? The fire, said Claire, as she wiped tears from her eyes. Danny was in a fire, said Chris? When he was ten, his house caught on fire, he made it out but his parents didn't, said Claire.

Poor guy, said Chris. He hasn't had the dream in a while, said Claire. This has happened before, said Chris? Rarely, but when we were at college he would wake up sometimes just screaming for someone to help him get them out, said Claire. He doesn't talk about it, said Claire. Jesus Christ, said Chris. Chris went downstairs and looked out the door. He could see Danny sitting on the dock, the cigarette trembling in his hand as he looked out over the water. Chris' heart was breaking for the guy as he watched Danny. Chris went back to bed. Danny returned to his room and laid down. Chris could hear Danny softly cry, he went to get up and go to Danny when Claire walked into Danny's room. She laid down behind him and put her arm around him. I'm right here, said Claire. Chris stood in his doorway and watched Claire and Danny.

Chris came downstairs to make some coffee and was surprised to see coffee had already been made. Chris poured a cup and scratched his head. The back door was open, Chris walked over and looked through the screen door and saw Danny sitting on the dock. Danny looked at the thin fog that hung just above the water, it was very peaceful here and he enjoyed the silence. Danny was feeling embarrassed about the dream, he was sure he had completely freaked Chris out. Chris walked outside and headed for the dock, good morning, said Chris. Danny smiled, good morning. Mind if I sit, asked Chris. Please, said Danny. Chris sat next to Danny. I bet you weren't expecting to have some guy show up at your house for the summer and scare the hell out of you by waking up screaming in the night, said Danny.

Chris sat his coffee down and put his hand on the back of Danny's neck and drew Danny's forehead against his, considering the trauma you been through it's understandable, said Chris. I wake up yelling sometimes, the nightmares can be so real, said Chris. Danny smiled. Chris picked up his coffee and drank. Can I ask what happened, said Chris? I was ten and our house caught on fire, I made it out but my parents got trapped and couldn't get out, said Danny as large tear drops fell from his eyes into his lap. Hey you don't have to talk about, said Chris. It's alright, I guess I need to tell the story to someone, said Danny. The only phone we had was in the house and we lived in a rural area, so all I could do was stand there and watch the house burn down, said Danny. Morning came and I remember just standing there looking at the ash and burnt wood.

My aunt showed up a couple of hours later and called the police, said Danny. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny and drew him against his chest as Danny cried. I'm so sorry Danny, said Chris as he gently rocked Danny. Claire stood in the doorway watching Chris comfort Danny, Chris was always good at making Claire feel like everything would be alright and she was glad to see Chris doing the same for Danny. Claire walked out to the dock. Come on bitch, stop perving on my brother, we are going to do something totally wild today, said Claire. He is rather pervable, said Danny. Eww, said Claire as Danny laughed. Wait, I'm pervable, what does that mean, said Chris? Claire grabbed Danny by the wrist and helped him up and started for the house. Wait, said Chris are you calling me a perv, said Chris? Claire and Danny begin to laugh as they walk into the house.

Claire drove her and Danny to the next town over. The shopping here is way better than in Marley, said Claire. Claire and Danny torn through the mall, not missing a single store. As they were walking to the food court they passed a salon, let's get you a new look, said Claire? Anything but red, said Danny. I got it, said Danny, I'm going platinum. YES, said Claire. Claire looked at her watch, it was three o'clock. How about Chinese for dinner tonight, said Claire, I getting tired of my brothers grilling? Works for me, said Danny. They pulled up in the driveway and got out carrying multiple bags from their shopping excursion. Chris was standing in the driveway sanding a piece of wood. Danny noticed the thin layer of sweat that covered Chris' shirtless body as he watched his muscles ripple as he sanded the wood.

Danny just wanted to run his tongue from Chris belly button all the way to his neck, tasting the sweat and taking in the scent of Chris. Chris looked up as Claire and Danny approached, WHOA, said Chris looking at Danny. Danny's light brown hair was gone and spiked platinum hair took it's place. I like it, said Chris running his hand through Danny's hair. Fun, fashionable, and trashy looking, said Claire rubbing Danny's head. There's Chinese in the car if you will grab it, said Claire as she and Danny walked into the house. They sat on the porch eating the Chinese, okay so explain to me this whole "pervable" thing because I'm confused, said Chris. Claire and Danny laughed. So a perv is someone that checks you out or says something in a creepy way, if you are pervable then it means you're hot and worthy of being perved on, said Danny.

So being pervable is a good thing, said Chris? I think he's got it, said Claire. Yes you Chris Redfield are pervable, said Danny laughing. I can't wait to tell Alpha Team, said Chris. You can't tell people that you're pervable, said Danny laughing. Why, said Chris? Because that would make you a perv, said Claire. I'm so confused, said Chris. Just accept the compliment, said Claire. After dinner everyone decided to watch a movie, lets watch something scary, said Claire. You know I hate scary movies said Danny. Oh grow a pair, said Claire. Claire searched through the On Demand movies, what about "Wolf at the Door", said Claire? I guess, said Danny. Claire and Danny made popcorn and returned to the living room and sat on the couch. CHRIS, the movie is about to start, yelled Claire. I'm coming, said Chris as he jogged down the stairs and sat next to Danny on the couch.

You hold the popcorn since you're in the middle, said Claire handing Danny the large bowl. As they watched the movie Claire yelled out, "GROSS", look at that. Kinda reminds me of work, said Chris laughing. Look at that Danny, said Claire. I'm not going to watch the werewolf eat that guy, said Danny looking at the ceiling. Chris reached over and ran his hand up Danny's thigh, pretending he was trying to find the popcorn bowl. Chris felt the soft skin and the firmness of Danny's thigh and how he would love to have those thighs locked around his waist as drove his cock into Danny's ass. Sorry, said Chris as he put his hand in the bowl. Danny was getting hard from the touch of Chris' rough hand going up his thigh, thank god he was holding the popcorn bowl on his lap. A werewolf popped out on the screen making Danny almost jump into Chris' lap.

You alright said Chris looking at Danny. I hate jump scares, said Danny. As they watched the movie, Chris felt something on his shoulder and looked over. Danny had fallen asleep and his head was resting on Chris' shoulder. Claire looked over, he must be exhausted from last night, he never goes back to sleep after he has the dream, said Claire. Claire reached over to wake Danny. No, said Chris I'll take him upstairs. Chris scooped Danny up effortlessly and carried him up stairs to his room. Chris balanced Danny in one arm as he pulled the covers back and laid Danny down. Chris pulled the covers up over Danny and ran his hand through his hair. Chris studied the guys handsome face, picturing himself looking into Danny's eyes as he fucked into Danny's ass hard. Watching Danny's face contort from pleasure and pain. Chris was rock hard.

Chris unzipped his shorts and allowed half his length to spring out. He placed Danny's hand on his shaft and gently moved it up and down. Chris stood and leaned across Danny, rubbing the head of his cock across his lips and slightly parting them. Chris wanted so much to slowly sink his cock into Danny's mouth, to see Danny wake up in shock and fear at seeing him fucking his mouth. Chris knew Danny would eventually give in and take as much as he could into his throat. Precum began to leak from Chris, he began to spread it along Danny's lips making them slippery and adding to the sensation against his cock. Chris could feel his cum begging for release, Chris stepped back and began to shot in his hand, filling it with the hot sticky cum. Chris dipped his finger into the cum and gently opened Danny's mouth and spread it across his tongue.

Now you'll remember that taste when I pump it into your mouth, said Chris smiling. Danny woke during the night, there was a strange taste in his mouth. Danny reached for the water bottle on the nightstand, but it was empty. Shit, said Danny and got up and walked to the hallway. Danny looked in Chris' room and saw Chris sleeping with his arm behind his head. His large chest exposed, Danny watched it rise and fall and so much wanted to lick across it. As Danny walked into the kitchen he rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Why did the taste in his mouth seem familiar? Danny took out a bottle of water and drank, and he froze. He recognized the taste now, it tasted like cum. How the hell would he have gotten cum in his mouth? Danny pictured Chris shooting his cum in his mouth and letting it run down his chin and drip in his Lap.

Danny chuckled at the thought, like that would ever happen, said Danny going back up stairs. Danny looked in Chris room as he passed by, Chris had kicked the cover off and was lying there, his thick cock fully hard and beckoning for Danny to touch it. Danny stood in the hallway, wanting so much to plunge his mouth down on the massive meat, to have Chris make him choke on his cum, and test the limits of his gag reflex. Danny saw the head of Chris' cock glisten in the low light and walked closer to Chris. Precum had begun to pool at the tip of Chris' cock and was getting ready to start it's journey down the thick shaft. Danny began to tremble and walked closer, his eyes fixated on the clear liquid treat that was before him. Without a thought Danny lean down and caught the large drop with his tongue. Danny almost came when he felt and tasted the precum spread across his tongue.

It was sweet, masculine and was the best thing Danny had ever tasted. Danny's body began to shake, he knew he had to get away from Chris before he engulfed his huge cock and then Chris would most likely beat the hell of him. Danny went to his room and closed the door enough where he could still see Chris and his huge cock. He pulled out his vibrating dildo, he quickly lubed it. Danny rubbed the dildo around his needy hole, he had to be fucked right now. Danny stared at Chris cock as he plunged the dildo into his ass, imaging that it was Chris' thick member spreading his hole open and giving him both pleasure and pain at the same time. Danny could still taste Chris' precum on his tongue, he could barely control himself, thinking of Chris ramming his ass with his thick cock. Danny turned and got on his knees, burying his face into the pillow to muffle the sound.

Danny reached back and drove the dildo hard into his ass, picturing Chris slamming into him. Chris watched Danny fuck himself hard with the dildo and stroked his cock. Yeah, fuck yourself for me Danny, show me how bad you want my cock, show me how deep you want me, said Chris quietly. Danny began to yell into the pillow, muffling the sound of his orgasm. Chris began shooting into the air, leaning forward to catch his own seed on his tongue. Chris put his hands behind his head and watched Danny. Danny slid the dildo out of his now well worked hole, he laid back on the pillow panting. Chris was impressed by the show. Chris would make his move soon, and if Danny thought his hole got a work out from the dildo, wait until Chris buried his cock all the way in his ass and made him scream and beg.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris was sitting on the porch enjoying his morning coffee when Danny walked out in a tank top and jogging shorts. Good morning, said Chris. Good morning. Danny propped his leg up on the chair next to Chris and began to stretch. Chris was impressed with the flexibility that Danny had as he watched him stretch. Chris watched Danny's round ass as he stretched. Danny laid down on the porch, can you give me a hand said Danny? Chris stood, what do you need me to do, asked Chris? I need you to stretch me, said Danny. Chris began to get hard at the request, he had every intention of stretching Danny, particularly his ass. Chris went to his knee's and placed Danny's leg over his shoulder and drew his thigh against his chest. Say when, said Chris as he began to lean towards Danny's chest.

Chris had Danny's leg pressed against his chest, you're pretty flexible, said Chris smiling. It's from all the gymnastics, said Danny. You're a gymnast, said Chris smiling, only a few inches from Danny's face. I haven't competed since I graduated college, but I like to keep everything limber, said Danny. Chris shifted and Danny felt Chris' incredible bulge rub against his ass, Chris leaned forward a little more and Danny felt Chris pressing against his hole. Danny looked up at Chris, if the man stretching him only knew how many times Danny had imagined them both in the exact position. Is it too much, said Chris, smiling at Danny? Just right, said Danny smiling back. Chris could feel his cock begin to harden and he hoped Danny was feeling it too.

We should do the other leg, said Danny. Chris leaned back and released Danny's leg as Danny brought his other leg up and placed it on Chris' shoulder, he pulled Danny against his hardening cock. I hope you can take it, said Chris looking down at Danny smiling. Danny could swear that Chris' cock was getting hard, but Danny dismissed it as his imagination. Chris leaned forward and pressed Danny's leg against his chest, almost touching his nose against Danny's. How deep do you want me to go, said Chris looking into Danny's ocean blue eyes? You two look really gay right now, said Claire walking onto the porch. Danny and Chris start to laugh, well for one of us that would be an appropriate observation, said Danny. Chris leaned back and released Danny's leg.

You want to come run with me said Danny. YUCK, no, said Claire. I'll take a run with you, said Chris. Need some help stretching, asked Danny? Chris chuckled at Danny's comment, if you think you can, said Chris. Chris laid down on the porch and placed his leg on Danny's shoulder as Danny scooted up against his ass. Ready, said Danny? Chris smiled and nodded. I'm not going to watch you two get gay with each other, said Claire as she chuckled and walked in the house. As Danny began to press Chris' leg forward Chris smiled and began to press his leg back at Danny, stop resisting, said Danny. Chris had a flash of holding Danny down as he fucked him and whispered the same words in his ear as he squirmed underneath Chris. Chris pushed a little with his leg knocking Danny on his back and pinning him with his muscular leg.

Looks like I got you, said Chris. Danny noticed the smirky smile that crossed Chris' face. Ha Ha, said Danny as Chris removed his leg. Let me go change and we'll get started, said Chris. Danny and Chris jogged past the barn and into the meadow. After forty-five minutes Danny stopped, alright take five old man, said Danny. Old man, said Chris as he tackled Danny to the ground. Chris crossed Danny's arms across his chest and drew him against his chest. Danny could feel Chris' breath on his face as Chris breathed heavy from the run, he watched as the sweat ran down the side of Chris' face from his wet hair. Danny caught the scent of Chris' sweat, it made him light headed. Who's an old man, said Chris as he smiled in Danny's face? Chris rolled Danny on top of him.

Danny remained silent, Chris' expression changed slightly and took on a dominant look. Chris reached down and smacked Danny's ass. I asked you a question and I expect an answer, said Chris. The smack sent a jolt through Danny to his core, all he could do was look at Chris' eyes. Chris reached down and delivered a firmer smack on Danny's ass, causing Danny to draw in a breath. Answer me, said Chris. Not you, said Danny slightly trembling. Not me WHAT, said Chris? Not you, sir, said Danny. Good boy, said Chris patting Danny's ass and smiled. The two men rested a while longer, ready to head back, asked Danny? Let's go, said Chris. As they were jogging back Danny stumbled over a rock and hit the ground. Chris quickly knelt next to Danny, are you alright, asked Chris?

Danny rubbed his ankle, yeah I just twisted my ankle, said Danny. If I stay off of it for the rest of the day I should be fine, said Danny. Danny looked at Chris, I don't think Boo-Boo Man can fix this one, laughed Danny. Come on said Chris as he picked Danny up in his arms. Chris we're more than a mile away from the house, you can't carry me all the way back, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny in his arms, never tell a Redfield they can't do something, smiled Chris. As they were walking back Chris looked at Danny, you're light as a feather, said Chris. It's really hot today said Danny. Chris walked over to a tall tree and sat Danny against it. Chris pulled his shirt off and wiped his face, Chris' scent filled Danny's senses and he literally wanted to tear Chris' shorts off of him and rub Chris' scent all over himself.

Sorry I'm a klutz, said Danny. Chris laughed, it happens. So did you play and sports in high school, asked Danny? Football, said Chris. Let me guess, you were the quarterback, everyone loved you and the girls just fell at you feet, said Danny? Very good, well everything but the girls falling at my feet, said Chris. OH COME ON, a big hot guy like you and you're telling me they didn't follow you around giggling and throwing their underwear at you, said Danny? Nope, I was kind of awkward in high school, said Chris and I stayed to myself a lot. What about you, any other sports you played, asked Chris. Only if blowing the quarterback of our football team counts, laughed Danny. Really, said Chris grinning. He was a total closet case, but fun to hang out with if you catch my drift, said Danny.

There you two are, said Claire walking up and handing each a bottle of water. What are you doing out here, said Danny. You two have been gone for almost two hours and I started to worry that you got hurt, said Claire. Good spidey sense's said Danny, I twisted my ankle. How can a guy that can flip, spin in the air, and do all that other stuff, be such a klutz, said Claire. Just lucky I guess, said Danny. We should be heading back, said Chris as he picked Danny up in his arms and started walking. Ahhh, does the little princess need to be carried cause he hurt his little ankle, said Claire? Mmm-hmm, said Danny as he laid his head on Chris' shoulder and rested the back of his hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose. All three begin to laugh as they walk.

Chris set Danny on the couch on the porch and brought him an ice pack. That should help, said Chris as he sat at Danny's feet and placed the ice on his ankle. Claire came to the door holding Danny's phone and it was ringing, it's Nickoli, said Claire. Just let it go to voicemail, said Danny. Chris caught Danny's expression, Is this guy trouble, asked Chris? No just my ex, who can't get over our break up, said Danny. He's one of the reason's I decided to take Claire up on her offer to hang here for the summer, said Danny. I'm glad you came, said Chris. Chris removed the ice pack, how's the ankle. A little stiff, but I'll live. Chris began to gently rub Danny's ankle, how's that, said Chris? MMMM, said Danny as he laid his head back, perfect.

Well I guess going to the movies is out for tonight, said Claire. Sorry, said Danny. I guess we'll just have to break out the vodka, said Claire smiling. At least out here we can't do anything stupid, laughed Danny. Stupid, said Chris? The last time Danny and I drank vodka, he ended up getting a tattoo, laughed Claire. You got one too, said Danny who quickly covered his mouth. You got a tattoo Claire, said Chris. I'm sorry, said Danny looking at Claire. It's just a little butterfly on my shoulder, said Claire. Show it to me, said Chris. Claire showed Chris the tattoo. I guess it's alright, said Chris. What did you get Danny, asked Chris. A triquetra, said Danny. A what, said Chris? Danny pulled his shorts down to reveal the triquetra on his pelvis.

So there's a badass in there, said Chris. Better believe it, said Claire, Danny is also a master of Aikido. YOU'RE a master of Aikido, said Chris looking surprised? Well don't look so shocked, said Danny. When did you reach Master level, asked Chris? Right before I turned nineteen, said Danny. That's no easy task, I'm still only a moderate, said Chris. I watched Danny throw this really big guy around the mat like he was a rag doll at competition last year, said Claire, Danny totally humiliated the guy and after they sited Danny as the winner he stomped off stage. I wouldn't have been so hard on him if he wasn't such an asshole, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny smiling, we are so much going to spar once your ankle is better, said Chris.

I am ripe, said Danny, I need a bath. I can help you if you want, said Chris. Danny had a sudden flash of his legs locked around Chris' waist as Chris pulled him down hard on his cock as they stood under the shower head. If you can help me up stairs I think I can do the rest, said Danny. Chris picked Danny up and carried him to his room and set him on the bed. You should take a bath instead of a shower to give your ankle a rest, said Chris. Danny stood, whoa, whoa, whoa, said Chris as he walked over to Danny. I can make it to the bathroom, said Danny. And how are you planning on getting in and out of the tub, said Chris. I haven't got that part figured out yet, said Danny. Chris picked up a towel and handed it to Danny and turned him around.

I'm going to pull your shorts down and then you can cover yourself the towel, said Chris. Ready, said Chris. Chris drew the jogging shorts to Danny's ankles. Chris looked up at the smooth round ass and had to fight the urge to run his tongue into it. Danny wrapped the towel around his waist as Chris began to run the water in the tub. Once full Chris handed Danny a wash cloth, just hold that in front of you while I lower you in the tub, said Chris. Danny dropped the towel and held the wash cloth in front of him while Chris took him in his arms. Chris slowly and gently lowered Danny into the water, Danny looked into Chris' eyes, how the temperature, said Chris? Fine, said Danny. Danny could feel himself leaning closer to Chris, he wanted so bad to kiss the sexy man.

Call if you need anything, said Chris smiling. Danny finished the bath when he heard Claire at the bedroom door. How's it going in there, said Claire. Good, said Danny. Danny managed to get out of the tub on his own and dress. Danny got to the top of the stairs and looked down, this was going to be challenging he thought. No, said Chris as he came up the stairs, what are you doing, said Chris. Trying to navigate these stairs, said Danny. Chris scooped Danny up in his arms, why didn't you call me, said Chris. Chris you can't carry me around all night, said Danny laughing. Sure I can, you're light as a feather, said Chris smiling. Chris sat Danny on the porch, you guy's mind if I invite Alpha Team over tonight. Not at all, said Claire. I don't mind, what's an Alpha Team, said Danny?

It's the team I command at the BSAA, said Chris. Chris walked into the house, groovy, said Danny, hot men in uniforms as he and Claire high fived. Two cars pulled up and seven men got out and walked towards the house, where's the uniforms, said Danny. The men were dressed in street clothes. Hey, glad you made it, said Chris walking up to the men. One of the men looked at Claire and Danny on the porch, who's the hottie, said Piers? That's Danny and he is off limits, said Chris smiling. Understood, said Piers. As the group ate and drank Claire brought down a joint to share with the group. As they smoked Piers looked at Danny, so where are you from Danny? Ohio, said Danny. I have brother that lives in Columbus, said Piers.

Chris caught Piers looking Danny up and down and leaned over to him, I said he's off limits in a firm tone. That ass though, said Piers. It was well after midnight when Danny announced he was calling it a night. Chris stood, I'll help you upstairs, said Chris. How about I just hold on to you, said Danny? NAH, said Chris as he picked Danny up in his arms and headed towards house. Night Princess, said Claire making Danny laugh. Chris sat Danny on the bed, do you need anything, asked Chris? I'm good, said Danny. Good night, said Chris. Night, said Danny. Alpha Team left and Chris went upstairs to go to bed. He walked into Danny's room and watched Danny sleeping. Danny came awake and jumped a little at Chris' presence. It's just me, said Chris as he sat down next to Danny. You alright, asked Chris? Yeah, said Danny. Danny looked at Chris' warm brown eyes, in the low light they looked lighter, like wolf eyes. Danny had no idea that he was actually the prey for the predator that sat next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny came limping down the stairs and into the kitchen. How's the ankle, said Chris? Sore but I'll make it, said Danny. Danny poured coffee and sat down, you do you want to do today, asked Claire? Probably just take it easy until my ankle feels better, said Danny. Later Claire and Danny were sitting on the edge of the dock with their feet in the water, Danny looked over at the barn, what's in there, asked Danny. Chris' crap, said Clair and he's weird about people going around it. Danny looked at the barn and wondered why Chris would place such a heavy chain and large lock on an old barn. Danny began to walk around to loosen his ankle up a little and found himself standing in front of the barn. Danny picked up the heavy chain and looked at the large lock.

Something wrong, came Chris' voice from behind him, causing Danny to jump and lose his balance and fall. Chris rushed over to Danny on the ground, are you alright, said Chris? Yeah said Danny as he took Chris' hand and stood up. I'm sorry Danny, I didn't mean to startle you, said Chris. It's okay, what's in here, asked Danny? Just a couple of ATV's, riding mower, and other stuff, said Chris. Why the heavy chain and big lock, asked Danny? There is a lot of tools in there as well, and the barn is old and can be unsafe, said Chris. I keep it locked so no one wanders in and gets hurt, said Chris. Danny looked at the large barn door, Chris turned Danny towards him, please stay out of the barn, said Chris. Danny smiled, sure. I have to drive into town to pick up some things, do you need anything, asked Chris? 

Danny sat on the porch, staring at the barn, for some reason Danny did not believe Chris' explanation of what was in the barn. Claire came out and handed him a glass of ice tea. It's so freak'in hot today, said Claire. Claire have you ever been in the barn, asked Danny? Sure, said Claire, lot's of times. Chris said the barn was old and unsafe, said Danny? Just the back part, said Claire. What do you mean, said Danny? Chris told me never to go to that back part of the barn because the roof was caving in, said Claire. Why are you so curious about the barn, asked Claire? What, do you think Chris has someone tied up in there, or maybe he found a spaceship and is hiding it in there, laughed Claire. Danny chuckled. It's just an old barn that he keeps his junk in, said Claire.

Danny's ankle was feeling better as he strode threw the meadow picking flowers. Hey, said Chris as he came walking up, should you be walking around like that? It's fine, said Danny. What are you doing out here, asked Chris? Danny laughed, picking wild flowers, how gay am I, said Danny. Chris smiled, nothing wrong with picking flowers, said Chris. Chris and Danny walked back to the house, Chris began to remove wood from the back of his truck. What are you building, asked Danny? It's a surprise...for you, said Chris. Me, I'm intrigued, tell me more, said Danny. Chris smiled a devastating smile at Danny, that made Danny's heart beat faster. You're just going to have to wait and see, said Chris. At least give me a hint, said Danny. It's for you, said Chris smiling.

Chris carried the wood to the barn and unlocked it and disappeared inside. What was Chris up to, thought Danny. Though out the day the sounds of power tools and hammering could be heard from the barn. Danny filled a glass with ice and ice tea and headed to the barn. Danny stepped in, it took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the lower light inside, why was it so dark in here, thought Danny. Danny looked around the barn was huge and divided into sections. Danny could make out horse stalls and walked over to one. Danny stopped, there was no sound, what are you doing in here, said Chris? Danny jumped and spilled some of the ice tea. Chris' dark silhouette filled the doorway leading to the next section. I thought you might want a cold drink, said Danny.

Chris walked over to Danny and took the ice tea from him and drank it down and handed the glass back to him. Thank you, said Chris. Danny noticed that it was unusually cool in the large barn for it being so hot outside. How about a tour, said Danny smiling? Chris stepped closer to Danny and put his hands on his upper arms, I told you, it's unsafe for you to be here, said Chris. The words struck Danny as odd. There are things in here that...well let's just say may not be for you, said Chris. Chris could see that Danny was getting scared, come on said Chris as he put his arm around Danny's shoulders and walked him to the door. Chris turned Danny towards him, promise me you will never come in here again, said Chris? I promise, said Danny. Chris hugged Danny and smiled.

Dinner time came and everybody sat down to eat. Jackie from the consignment shop called me today, said Claire. What about, said Danny. Well apparently when we were there earlier this week you saw an owl pendant you really liked but it cost too much, said Claire. She just had another owl pendant put on consignment and thought you might want to come take a look, said Claire. Why didn't you buy the owl, asked Chris? It was far to expensive, said Danny. What did it look like, asked Chris? It was this beautiful gold owl with these cool emerald eyes, said Danny. So you like owls, said Chris. Yeah I had one as a pet growing up. You had an owl as a pet, said Claire? Sure did, I named her Hootie, laughed Danny. How did you end up with an owl as a pet, said Chris.

I grew up on my Uncle Victor's farm and he had this cool lake on the property that I would slip off to whenever I could to fish, said Danny. I was heading there one day and something was thrashing around on the side of the trail so I investigated and found this owl tangled up in some fruit netting, said Danny I could tell it's wing was broken so dumb ass me goes over to try and remove the netting and she bit a hunk right out of me, said Danny. I threw my shirt over her head and she calmed down. I picked her up and my Aunt Mimi drove me to the vet's office. He reset her wing and I would stop everyday after school to visit with her and feed her, said Danny. How old were you, asked Chris. I was twelve at the time. She finally healed and we released her on the farm.

There was this big maple tree that stood in the court yard and I would set under it to read or do my homework and the next day she landed in the branch above me and dropped a dead mouse next to me. Ahhh, said Claire. She followed me everywhere, she would flew from tree to tree as I walked to the bus stop for school and be there when I got home. I started catching mice in the barn and she would land on the banister of the porch and eat them. She would land next to me sometimes and let me pet her, said Danny. Is she still at the farm, asked Chris? In a sense, she died, said Danny. I came home from college my freshman year for Christmas and it was odd because she would usually fly over head hooting. My Aunt Mimi and Uncle Victor told me they found her under the Maple tree three days before I came home.

Claire began to wipe tears from her eyes, that's so sad, said Claire. Danny picked up the empty pitcher, we need more tea as he walked in the house. Claire turned to Chris, Friday is Danny's birthday and I forget every year, so this year I want to surprise him with a little party, said Clair. Friday is only three days away, said Chris. I know but I'm going to invite some friends from college and really surprise him, said Claire. I'm in, said Chris. Danny helped Claire clean up after dinner, joint, said Danny. Yes, said Claire. Danny met Claire and Chris on the porch and shared the joint. We should go to the meadow and watch the lighting bugs, said Claire? Rain's coming, said Danny. Looks clear to me said Chris. A flash of lighting illuminated the clouds in the far distance followed by a low rumble of thunder. 

How did you know rain was coming, said Chris looking at Danny in amazement? He's like "weather man" , he would do that when were in college, said Claire. It's an old Swedish trick my grams taught me, I'll teach it to you if you want, said Danny. What do we do, said Chris? You and Claire go stand in the driveway, said Danny. Chris and Claire went down the steps to the driveway. Now what, said Chris? Each of you pick up a handful of dirt, said Danny. Chris and Claire each picked up a handful of dirt. Now stand on one foot, said Danny. Now what, said Claire? Throw the dirt at each other, said Danny. Chris and Claire throw the dirt at each other, Danny begins to howl with laughter and rolls around on the porch. Chris and Claire look at each other, he's screwing with us, said Claire.

Chris and Claire rush up on the porch and begin to tickle Danny. I GIVE, said Danny as he continues to laugh. You are always pulling crap like that on me, said Claire smacking Danny's shoulder. I have to admit, that was pretty good, said Chris laughing. Did you just make that up, said Chris? Yep, said Danny. There was a flash of lighting and a loud rumble of thunder, we should go in, said Chris. As they walked into the kitchen Danny turned to Chris and Claire, do you want me to show how to tell if snow's coming said Danny giggling. Chris walked by Danny and smacked him hard on the ass. Danny rubbed his ass and continued to giggle. They watched tv for a while and then played a board game, then the power suddenly went out. Great, said Claire. 

You're still not afraid of the dark, are you Claire, said Chris. Don't start Chris, said Claire. Danny stood, I can't see a thing as he felt his way around in the dark. Danny's hands landed on something hard and warm, Chris, said Danny? Well it ain't the boogie man, said Chris. Danny ran his hands slightly up Chris' chest, I found Chris, said Danny. Hold still said Claire as she made her way over to Danny. You two stay put, said Chris as he walked over and took out a flash light from the drawer. Chris shined the light at Claire and Danny, lets go to the living room, said Chris. Chris built a small fire in the fire place for light. Well now what, said Claire. We could tell ghost stories, said Chris laughing. No, said Claire. You just want to freak me out, said Claire.

The power returned and it was late, everyone said goodnight and went to bed. Danny was awaken in the night by something hitting his head. Danny laid there a moment when something hit his head again. Danny sat up and turned on the lamp. He rubbed his head and looked at his hand, it was wet. Another drop landed on Danny's head. Danny got up and looked at the ceiling, he could see where the water was dripping from. I better wake Chris, thought Danny. Danny walked across the hall and stood in Chris' doorway, Chris, said Danny. Danny stepped in closer to the bed, Chris. Danny walked over next to Chris and began to tapped his shoulder, Chris wake up, said Danny. Chris bolts up and grabs Danny slamming him on the bed.

Chris is straddling Danny's body as he looks down and sees fear all over Danny's face. Danny, said Chris in a low voice. Chris sits up and pulls Danny against his chest, Oh god Danny I'm so sorry, said Chris. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, said Danny. Chris pulled back from Danny and looked at him, you're the one who gets slammed on the bed and has a crazy man sitting on you, and you're sorry, laughed Chris. Chris looked at Danny for a moment, what's wrong, said Chris? There's water leaking from the ceiling over my bed, said Danny. Chris stood and helped Danny up and walked into the other bedroom turning on the light. Chris blinks from the sudden brightness. Chris walks over to the bed and looks up spotting the leak. Damn, I thought I fix that, said Chris.

Danny helps Chris move the bed away from the leak, Danny can't help but notice the muscular ass Chris has as Chris is wearing nothing but his underwear. Chris went down stairs and returned with a bucket and placed it under to leak. Danny picked up his pillow and pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed. Chris looked at Danny, where are you going? To crash on the couch, said Danny. Just crash with me tonight, said Chris. You sure, said Danny? Chris took the pillow and blanket from Danny and tossed them back on the bed, let's get some shut eye, said Chris. Danny lay next to Chris unable to sleep being so close to Chris in nothing but his underwear. Danny looked at his phone, he had been laying there for over an hour. Chris shifted in his sleep and his large arm went across Danny's midsection.

I'm in gay hell, thought Danny. Only in gay hell could Danny be in bed with a man hot as Chris, with Chris only wearing his underwear and now his arm is wrapped around him, and all he could do was lay there. Danny focused on his breathing trying to lure sleep to come. Danny finally fell asleep, he woke to a strange sensation on the side of his face. Danny opened his eyes and looked out the window, the horizon was just beginning to lighten with the coming of dawn. Danny felt safe and warm as his eyes gently close only to have then fly open. Danny looked down and realized he was laying on Chris' chest and Chris' arm was around his shoulders. He must have subconsciously climbed on Chris' chest during the night. Danny slowly and carefully removed himself and laid on his pillow.

Danny blew out a huff of air, that would been awful hard to explain if Chris would have woken up to find him on his chest. Chris rolled over and put his arm around Danny's waist and drew him against his body, Chris put his face into the nape of Danny's neck. Danny could feel Chris' warm soft breath on his neck, but he could also feel Chris semi-hard cock against his ass. Welcome to gay hell part 2, thought Danny. Danny was so turned on he feared he might cum on himself and all over Chris' bed. Chris pulled Danny tighter against him and slightly ground his now hard cock against Danny. Danny was losing control, he had to get away from Chris before he totally attacked Chris. Danny slowly removed Chris' arm and stood up.

Where are you going, said Chris in a sleepy voice? I'm going to make some coffee, said Danny. Chris patted the bed where Danny had been laying, too early, come back to bed, said Chris. I really want some coffee, said Danny. Chris slightly sat up and rubbed his eyes, you might want to take care of that morning wood also, said Chris as he laid back down. Danny all but ran out of Chris' room, he had been so distracted by Chris waking up, he had forgotten about the raging hardon he had. Danny stood in the bathroom in his room, he could never face Chris again after Chris seeing him with a hardon sticking out of his shorts. Danny thought about just leaving a note and leaving. Maybe Chris was still to sleepy to remember anything. Why did Chris have to be so fucking hot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris and Claire snuck down the hallway to Danny’s room. They peeked in to see if Danny was still asleep. Chris and Claire giggled as they rushed into the room and yelled “HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNY” making Danny jump and come awake. Chris and Claire sat on each side of Danny. Wake up birthday boy, said Claire and she placed a neatly wrapped gift in his lap. Danny rubbed his eyes, still trying to understand what was going on. Claire took a picture of her and Chris kissing Danny on the cheeks. Well open your gift, said Claire. Danny torn the paper from the gift to reveal a picture of him and Claire the first day they arrived at Chris’. Danny hugged Claire, I love it, said Danny. I thought you would, said Claire. Don’t move, I’m bringing you breakfast in bed, said Claire as she rushed though the door and downstairs. 

This is from me, said Chris handing him a black velvet box. Chris you didn’t have to do this, I mean you’re letting us stay for the summer, that’s enough, said Danny. I heard you say in a conversation that you liked it, said Chris. Danny opened the lid and there was the golden owl with the emerald eyes. Danny drew in a breath, Oh Chris, I can’t accept this it’s way too expensive, said Danny. Sure you can, I wanted you to have it, said Chris as he took the golden owl from the box and fastened it around Danny’s neck. Happy Birthday Danny, said Chris as he kissed Danny’s cheek and hugged him. Chris I don’t know what to say, said Danny. Chris pulled back from Danny, say you like it, said Chris smiling. I love it, said Danny as he hugged Chris’ neck. Here’s breakfast, said Claire. Chris quickly looked at Danny, I made nothing on that plate, said Chris smiling. 

I heard that, said Claire smacking Chris on the leg. The toast is a little burnt and the eggs a little runny, but the fruit and coffee are real good, said Claire. Thanks, Claire, said Danny. Chris stood and took the plate from Danny, how about I cook some eggs and bacon, said Chris. It’s not that bad, said Claire. Yes it is, said Chris as he made the runny eggs on the plate move. Claire looked at Danny, sorry honey but you know cooking is not my strong suit, said Claire laughing. It’s the thought that counts, said Danny. Give me ten minutes and I will have a birthday breakfast on the table, said Chris as he went out the door. Claire noticed the owl around Danny’s neck. Is this what Chris got you, said Claire? Yes, said Danny and I don’t know if I should keep it or not? Why wouldn’t you want to keep it, asked Claire? 

Claire this necklace was $5500.00 at the consignment shop, said Danny. Claire laughed, I promise you Chris didn’t pay anywhere near that for it, he loves to haggle for a deal, said Claire. If he bought it for you, that means he really likes you and if you give it back it would hurt his feelings, said Claire. Really, said Danny, I don’t want to hurt his feelings. Just accept it for how it was given, in friendship and love said Claire. Danny smiled, alright. So I’m driving you to Freemont today to take you to this incredible restaurant for lunch and then SHOPPING, yelled Claire. Chris walked in and over to Danny and scooped him out of bed, what are you doing, laughed Danny. Bed to table service, but only on your birthday, winked Chris. Chris carried Danny to the table and seated him. Chris brought him a plate with eggs and bacon.

Claire and Danny got ready to go to Freemont. Danny came downstairs walked over to Chris, thanks again for the necklace, I really do like it, said Danny. I’m glad said Chris as he smiled at Danny. Would you like to come to Freemont with us, said Danny? I’m not really much of a shopper, said Chris. Besides I need to finish up your surprise, said Chris. Chris walked to the back door and removed a key off the wall and walked outside. Danny watched as Chris walked to the barn and unlocked it and disappeared inside. Ready, said Claire snapping Danny out of the daze he was in. Yep, said Danny as he and Claire walked out to her car and got in. As they drove Danny’s mind drifted to the other night when he slept in Chris’ bed and how Chris held him, remembering how Chris' strong arm felt so good around him and his breath on his neck, the feeling of his body next to his.

As soon as Claire and Danny were gone Chris got busy hanging the decoration and getting things ready for the surprise party for Danny. Claire was going to keep Danny busy in Freemont while Chris got everything ready at the house. Claire had called some of their college friends to come and they would be arriving just before Claire and Danny got back. Chris thought about the necklace he had given Danny, was it too much? Chris went yesterday and bought it after hearing the story behind it, he didn't know what else Danny might like. Chris sat on the porch and drank some water as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, it was going to be hot today, thought Chris. Chris smiled thinking back to the other night Danny shared his bed with him.

Danny had rolled over in Chris' direction in his sleep, Chris gently placed Danny on his chest and kissed his head and just held him. When Danny woke up and moved back to his pillow. Chris decided to have some fun with him and put his arm around Danny and pulled him against his body. Making sure that Danny could feel his hard cock against his ass. Chris smiled thinking of how he half expected Danny to give in right there and let Chris fuck him. Chris walked into the house and went upstairs to take a shower. Chris removed the sweaty clothes and stepped under the cool water. The water felt good on Chris' hot skin as Chris ran his hand down to his cock. He picture Danny on his knees letting Chris feed him his cock as Chris fucked his hot little mouth, Chris began to cum. 

Claire and Danny ate and started on their day of shopping. Claire spotted a blue shirt and picked it up, Danny come here, said Claire. Danny walked over, what's up? Claire held the shirt up to Danny, that's perfect, said Claire, it really matches your eyes. What color blue do you call your eye color, said Claire? My mom used to call it deep ocean water blue, said Danny. Claire looked at Danny's eyes and smiled, she was right, said Claire. Do you like it, said Claire. The shirt was short sleeved with a V-neck, it's nice, said Danny. Good, because you are going to be wearing it tonight, said Claire. What do you mean tonight, said Danny? Claire realized she had said too much, or what ever night you want, smiled Claire. Out with it Claire, said Danny.

DAMNIT, it was supposed to be a surprise, said Claire. You and Chris are throwing me a party aren't you, said Danny. You have to act totally surprised, said Claire. Chris has been working really hard on this to surprise you and if he finds out I let it slip he'll kill me, said Claire. Danny smiled, your secret is safe with me, said Danny as he started making surprised faces at Claire. Those were awful, said Claire try thinking of walking in on the hottest guy you know and seeing him naked. Danny's mind automatically shot to Chris and he began to laugh, just like that said Claire. We should get going, said Claire as they left the store and walked to the car. By the way who did you think about seeing naked, said Claire? Danny busted out laughing.

Who was it, said Claire as they were driving back, no one important, said Danny smiling. EWW, it was my brother was it, said Claire. Danny busted out laughing, no of course not, said Danny laughing. It was, wasn't it, said Claire as her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped open. Danny covered his face as he laughed, don't you ever tell him, I mean it Claire promise me, said Danny. You have the hot's for Chris, he's like almost forty, said Claire. I don't care, he's still handsome and that body, said Danny fanning himself. Eww, eww, eww, don't say things like that, said Claire. Now I have this image of you and him, Claire acted like she gagged a little. Danny laughed, you can relax cause nothing like that would ever happen between us anyway, said Danny. 

So is this like a daddy fetish type thing, said Claire. Claire and Danny had always been able to talk openly about sex, gay or straight. Not so much a "daddy thing" more like I want your hot ass brother to pound me into his mattress thing, said Danny. EEWWWW, don't say things like that, said Claire. I'm sorry, but Chris IS the sexiest man I have ever met and if I thought for one moment he would be receptive, his damn pants would already be around his ankles, said Danny. Claire looked at Danny, you've been thinking about this haven't you, said Claire. Only in my dreams, said Danny. I guess Chris is handsome, I never thought about it, said Claire. That's because you see him as your big brother, almost like a father figure, you don't see him the way I do, said Danny.

Thank god, said Claire. Hey get that blue shirt out I bought you and put it on we're almost home, said Claire. Danny changed shirts, how do I look, said Danny? HOT, said Claire. As they pulled up Danny could see some of his old friends from college and all the decorations. Show time, said Danny as he got out of the car and covered his mouth. Danny looked at Chris on the porch and smiled. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white V-neck shirt that was stretched across his large chest and he was smiling at Danny. The group gathered around Danny and sang Happy Birthday. Danny walked over to Chris, are you responsible for all this, asked Danny? Guilty, said Chris grinning, Claire got you out of here and I put everything up. 

Danny put his arms around Chris' waist and hugged him, laying his head against the large chest, thank you Chris, said Danny. Chris held Danny tight against him, you're welcome Danny, said Chris. Danny drank and ate and laughed with his friends, TIME TO OPEN PRESENT'S, yelled one of the guest. Danny walked over to the table where the gifts were sitting and began to open them. There were laughs, and a few surprise gifts that made Danny laugh and blush. Danny's friend Sara walked up, I hope you're having fun, said Sara? YES, said Danny as he did a shot with Sara. Nice necklace, said Sara. Danny pulled the owl pendant out so Sara could see it. Who gave you this, asked Sara. Chris, said Danny. A new boyfriend, said Sara? No, Chris, Claire's brother as he pointed to Chris.

Sara looked at Chris, JESUS CHRIST, how long have you been with him, said Sara as she studied Chris? Danny laughed, Chris and I aren't together, he's Claire's brother. So then you two are just "Friends with Benefits", said Sara smiling. GOD NO, said Danny. Sara looked at Chris and then back at Danny, you two are not a couple, you're not fucking him and he got a necklace like that for you, said Sara. Well if you're not together I think that might be his way of letting you know he's interested, laughed Sara. Chris is just very generous, stop trying to read something into this that is not there, said Danny. If you say so, said Sara. But if a man like that, bought me a necklace like that, you better believe I would be showing my gratitude, anyway he wanted me to, said Sara staring at Chris. 

I think you forgot to open this one, came a voice behind Danny. Danny turned, Nickoli, what are you doing here? I heard Sara and some of the others talking about the party so I decided to follow them. Nickoli you can't be here, you need to leave, said Danny. Can't we just talk, said Nickoli? No Nickoli, it's over between us, you need to go, said Danny. Danny turned to walk away when Nickoli grabbed his arm hard. Chris grabbed Nickoli by the back of his neck and drew him close to his face, I better never, EVER, see you touch him again, is that understood, said Chris through gritted teeth. Yes Nickoli managed to stutter. I believe I heard Danny ask you to leave, if you're having problems finding the road I'll be only to happy to show it to you, said Chris.

Claire and Sara stood next to Danny, are you okay, they asked? I'm fine, said Danny. Chris watched Nickoli pull away in his car, Chris walked over to Danny, are you alright, said Chris with concern in his eyes. Yeah, said Danny smiling. Chris winked and walked away. Claire you're brother is fucking hot, said Sara. Danny laughed, I need a shot. The party began to break up and everyone had eventually left. Claire was passed out on Danny's shoulder. I better get her upstairs, said Danny. Danny took Claire to her room and put her to bed. Danny walked downstairs and outside and saw Chris sitting at the end of the dock. Danny walked to the dock and sat down next to Chris. Thanks for the awesome party, said Danny lightly shouldering Chris.

You're welcome, said Chris shouldering him back. One of my friends gave me this, said Danny as he pulled the joint from his pocket. Chris smiled, sure, said Chris as Danny lit the joint. There was a cool breeze that blew across the lake and over Chris and Danny. They could hear the low rumble of thunder far off. It's going to rain, said Danny. Chris smiled thinking back to the prank that Danny pulled on him and Claire. We should probably go in, said Chris. Chris walked upstairs behind Danny, watching the tiny ass move with every step he took. Chris stopped Danny, if the roof starts leaking just put the bucket under the leak and come crash in my room, said Chris. Roger that, said Danny giving Chris a salute. Chris smiled, his half lidded eyes red from the joint.

Danny fell asleep fairly quickly until the first drop of water hit his head, damn it, said Danny getting up and moving the bed. Danny put the bucket under the leak and walked to Chris' room and climbed into his bed. Chris rolled over and put his arm around Danny's waist and snuggled against him. Danny placed his arm over Chris' and began to run his hand up and down his forearm. Danny could feel the firmness and strength in each muscle as his hand glided over it. Chris want to kiss Danny, but he and Danny both had been drinking and had pot to boot. Chris didn't want Danny to have any regrets in the morning, so he just held Danny against him until they both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny woke the next morning to a cool breeze that was coming through Chris' half open bedroom window. Danny could feel Chris pressed against him and his soft breath on his neck. Danny rubbed his eyes. Danny had come so close last night to just grabbing Chris' cock and giving himself over to him. Danny knew he had a lot to drink and smoked some really good weed, and fortunately good reasoning had stopped him. Danny stretched and yawned. Chris began to stretch, good morning, said Chris. Danny looked over to Chris, good morning. Chris shivered and pulled the covers up. Chris scooted closer to Danny and put his arm around him, God you're so warm, said Chris snuggling his face into Danny's neck. Danny rolled over to face Chris.

Chris looked at Danny with his sleepy eyes, I hope you had fun last night, said Chris as he rubbed his hand across the top of Danny's head. Danny smiled, I did and thanks for the great party. Chris was a second away from kissing Danny when they heard Claire throwing up in her bathroom. Danny and Chris got up and walked to Claire's doorway, Claire, said Danny? I'm alright, just a little sick this morning, said Claire. Danny looked at Chris, I'll get her some water and crackers as he headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. You alright Claire, said Chris? Yeah, said Claire. Danny returned with the water and crackers and helped Claire to her bed. Chris put on a tank top and a pair of cargo shorts and headed downstairs to make coffee. 

Danny came down and Chris handed Danny a cup of coffee. Danny felt a little groggy from the night before, how do you feel, asked Chris? Danny smiled, nothing a good cup of coffee can't fix. Claire came shuffling into the kitchen and sat down. Coffee, said Danny? Claire shook her head no. Still have an unset stomach, said Danny? Yeah, said Claire. Danny got up and went upstairs and came back a minute later and handed Claire the half joint and a lighter, you know the routine, smiled Danny. Claire lit the joint and took a hit and handed it to Chris. It's eight o'clock in the morning, said Chris. Time to wake and bake big brother, said Claire. Chris shrugged his shoulders and took a hit off the joint and passed it to Danny. Do you two smoke a lot in the morning said Chris?

Only when were hung over, said Claire. Everyone went out on the porch to sit in the cool morning air. Danny went inside and came out wrapped in a blanket. I forgot how cool it can get in the country, said Danny and he sat down next to Chris. How you doing Claire, said Danny. Claire had her head laid back on the chair she was in, better said Clair. You going to share that blanket, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, he could see the goose bumps on Chris' skin and his hard nipples poking through his tank top. Danny reached over and gave a lite twist to one of Chris' nipples. Chris made a mmm sound and he looked at Danny, don't start something you can't finish, said Chris as a slight smile crossed his face. Danny shared the blanket with Chris.

Chris snuggled against Danny, how can you be so warm, said Chris as he slid his hands around Danny's slim frame under the blanket. He's always been like that, said Claire. How would you know, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, I hate to break it to you, but Claire and I have slept together before, said Danny. What, said Chris looking at Danny. Claire and Danny bust out laughing, he means we have shared a bed before, not sex num nuts, said Claire. This is some strong weed, said Claire. Richard gave me some last night at the party, said Danny. I think I'll go lay down for a while, said Claire as she got up and headed upstairs. How about some breakfast, said Chris? Sounds good, said Danny. Chris ran his hands up to Danny's nipples and gave a quick tug on them, he smiled as he got up from Danny.

Danny sat for a minute still feeling the sensation from Chris pulling on his nipples, he was rock hard, how he would loved to feel Chris lightly bite down on them and suck them into his mouth. After a few minutes Danny walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, he watched Chris as he cooked. Danny's eyes were glued to Chris' muscular ass, Danny thought about the powerful thrusts Chris could give with that muscular ass, Danny would love to feel the sheer power of Chris' body unleashed on him, no mercy. Chris walked over and lightly shook Danny's shoulder, you alright, said Chris smiling. Yeah, just thinking, said Danny. Chris leaned down to Danny's face, and just what had you so deep in thought, said Chris? Just wondering what your cock would feel like buried in my ass, at least that's what Danny wished he could say. Nothing, said Danny.

Claire finally got up and went straight to the dock in her bikini. Danny joined her in the tight little blue trunks. Chris walked out of the garage in the hot noon day sun, he looked at Danny laying next to Claire. Chris could see himself with Danny's legs over his shoulders as he drove his cock deep into Danny, making Danny gasp and then beg for more. Danny got up and jumped into the lake to cool off. Chris walked to the end of the dock and removed his shirt and dove in the water, surfacing next to Danny. That's better said Chris, as he looked at Danny. The cool morning had given way to the hot noonday sun, it sure is hot out here, said Danny. Getting hotter, said Chris smiling. Danny had noticed that sometimes when Chris talked to him, it almost seem like Chris was saying something else other than the words that he was speaking.

What's that supposed to mean, said Danny smiling? I think you know, said Chris wearing a big grin as he climbed up on the dock. Danny could swear that Chris was out right flirting with him sometimes, or was he just playing around. It was getting harder to tell. Chris leaned down and helped Danny out of the water and place a towel around his shoulders as he rubbed the towel through his hair. You need someone to take care of you and look after you, said Chris. Danny laughed, well when you find him, please by all means send him my way, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny with a serious expression, he just might be closer than you think, smiled Chris. Jesus, just get married already, said Claire. Danny nodded at Chris, they grabbed Claire and tossed her in the water. OH IT'S ON BITCHES, said Claire. 

Later that day Claire and Danny were sitting on the porch. How are you feeling said Danny? Better, said Claire. But do you know what would REALLY make me feel better, said Claire. I'm afraid to ask, said Danny. Claire looked at Danny with puppy dog eyes, if you made some country fried steak for dinner, said Claire looking pitiful. Danny laughed, I guess I can do that, said Danny. Thanks, said Claire. Danny looked at Claire, do you remember when we first got here and I was talking to you about Chris and you said that you heard stories about Chris and that he liked to have some "guy fun", said Danny. Yeah, said Claire. What did you mean, asked Danny? Claire sat up, I mean Chris would have this guy friend of his come over and stay the night sometimes, they always ended up in the barn.

Maybe they were working on something, said Danny. The weird thing is he would always end up sleeping in Chris' room with Chris, said Claire. I mean I have never asked Chris about it because it's really none of my business, said Claire. I wouldn't care one way or the other if Chris was gay, or liked guys too, said Claire. Why the sudden interest, said Claire? OH MY GOD, did Chris hit on you, said Claire wearing a huge smile? NO, said Danny defensively, I was just curious. Out with it, said Claire, what has made you so "curious" all the sudden? Nothing, I think it's just me misreading things, said Danny. What kind of things, said Claire? You know that Chris is always joking around with me and I don't mind, but sometimes, said Danny.

I think I'm misreading things that Chris says because I think he's hot and maybe on some level I want them to be true, said Danny. Claire laughed, and I thought I was the Psychology graduate, said Claire. If you want to be sure, just ask him, said Claire. Oh sure, said Danny, I'll just walk up to him and be like, "Hey Chris I think you're really hot, and you seem to be flirting with me, so do you want to fuck me or not", said Danny. Claire laughed, that's one way to find out. You have a serious crush on him don't you, said Claire? Danny giggle, I mean the man operates on his own level of hotness, he's handsome, smart, has the most incredible body I've ever seen, and he's a good person, said Danny. Not to mention he's hung like a horse, said Danny.

EWW, I'm not going to set here and talk about my brothers junk, said Claire as she headed into the house. I bet he has really big, pendulous balls too, said Danny following Claire into the house. SHUT UP, yelled Claire as Danny laughed. Danny started cooking dinner for everyone when Chris came in, what's smell's so good? Danny is making country fried steak, for dinner, said Claire. You had me at steak, said Chris. Chris washed up and walked over next to Danny, so what all are you making, said Chris? Country fried steak with white pepper gravy, mashed potatoes and cloud cake for dessert. Cloud cake, said Chris? You'll love it, said Danny. Danny served the food and everyone started eating. OH MY GOD, said Chris. Claire laughed, now you know why Danny always did the cooking while we were at College.

You can cook, said Danny to Claire. Yeah, toast and I usually burn that, said Claire. Chris looked at Claire, you can make toast? Claire gave Chris a smirk and flipped him off. Danny serves the cloud cake. Now I see why they call it cloud cake, said Chris, it almost melts in your mouth, said Chris smiling at Danny. I make it once a month when Claire is having her "lady time", said Danny. After cleaning up they all watched a movie. I'm going to bed, said Claire. Me too, said Chris as they said goodnight to Danny. Danny flipped through the channels and found nothing to watch. He walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water and spotted the key to the barn on the wall. Danny stood for a minute, his curiosity getting the better of him. Danny took the key from the wall and headed to the barn.

Danny entered the barn, there was nothing but blackness. Danny turn his flashlight app on and walked further into the barn. It was eerily silent, except for the few birds that Danny could hear above him. Danny made his way to the section of the barn Chris had emerged from the other day. Danny could see the cut wood and power tools on the work table and a door at the very back of the room. Danny walked to the door and slowly opened it and stepped in. There was a strange smell in the room, almost like a cleaner of some kind. The light from Danny's phone couldn't provide enough light to see very far into the room. Danny looked around and found a light switch on the wall and switched it on. Light flooded the room and Danny blinked from the brightness.

Once Danny's eyes adjusted he walked to something strange in the center of the room. It was a large, black rubber mat. It seemed so odd in the middle of the room as Danny touched the smooth surface. Danny began to look around and saw the horse bridals hanging from the wall and he saw chains in another corner attached to the wall. What are you doing, came a voice behind Danny making him scream and drop his phone. Danny turned to see Chris looking at him, his expression completely blank. Chris, I'm sorry I know I'm not supposed to be in here, said Danny. Chris walked over behind Danny. Didn't I tell you not to come in here, said Chris flatly. Yes, said Danny lowering his head. And didn't you promise not to come in here, said Chris? Yes, said Danny. 

Danny was feeling so embarrassed, so ashamed because he had betrayed Chris' trust in him. Chris placed his hands on Danny's shoulders and leaned down to his ear, tell me what you want Danny, said Chris. I don't understand, said Danny. Chris moved and stood in front of Danny, his hands still on Danny's shoulders. Tell me what you want Danny, said Chris. Danny reached out and cupped Chris cock and balls. Chris lowered Danny to the floor, so you want my cock, said Chris. Danny stared at the floor, yes, he said in an almost inaudible voice. embarrassed by his need, his desire for Chris. Chris titled Danny's face up to look at him, I didn't hear you, said Chris. Look me in my eyes and answer me, said Chris. Danny swallowed hard, I want your cock Chris, said Danny. 

Chris raised Danny from the floor and placed his hand on the side of Danny's cheek, then my cock you shall have, said Chris as he kissed Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris walked over to a cabinet on the wall and opened it. Danny could not see what was in the cabinet, Chris removed a long, black strip of leather and closed the door and walked back over to Danny smiling. Chris put the strip around his neck and walked over to a cabinet containing several drawers, he opened one and took out a small black case and sat it on a table. Chris opened the case and took out something shinny and walked over to Danny. You will follow each and every command I give you, said Chris, or there will be consequences for your disobedience, do you understand, said Chris. Danny nodded his head in agreement. Chris grabbed Danny by the throat, you answer me when I ask you a question, said Chris, now do you understand, said Chris?

Yes, said Danny weakly. YES WHAT, growled Chris as he drew Danny's face closer to his. Yes sir, said Danny. Chris leaned down and roughly kissed Danny, the look in Chris' eyes, combined with the expression and slight smile, created a sinister look on Chris. Chris held up the shiny object he had taken out of the black case and opened it to reveal a straight razor. Danny began to tremble. Chris put his hand on Danny's cheek and his expression softened some, I will only hurt you in the ways you want me to, that you allow me to, said Chris. Chris pulled Danny's shirt away from his body and began to cut the fabric with the straight razor, slicing the fabric open as he slowly drew the razor down the front of the shirt and letting the shirt fall from Danny's body. 

Danny's breath hitched and he trembled more as Chris ran one of his rough hands from Danny's waist back to his neck. So damn handsome, said Chris as he roughly kissed Danny. Danny felt his legs begin to shake from all the different feelings and sensations Chris was giving him. Chris crouched down and pulled the back of Danny's shorts away from his body, Danny could feel and hear the razor cutting the fabric of his shorts away. The now cut shorts fell around Danny's ankles, he suddenly felt the cold steel of the razor being dragged across his ass, not cutting him, but sending pulses through out his entire body. Chris leaned down to Danny's ear, I see that you're not wearing any underwear, Chris breathed in his ear. I guess it makes it easier, seeing what a whore you are, said Chris.

Chris' words fell upon Danny like being wrapped in a warm blanket. Danny's whole body was beginning to shake, put your hands behind you back and place your forearms on top of each other against your lower back, said Chris as he smacked Danny's ass hard. Danny drew in a sudden deep breath from the smack and followed Chris' instructions. Chris took the leather strip from his neck and began to bind Danny's arms together, Danny like the feeling of the cool leather against his skin as Chris bound his forearms together. Chris stood and faced Danny, shall we begin, said Chris smiling. Chris took Danny to the center of the black rubber mat that was on the floor and placed him on his knees. Chris crouched behind Danny, if anything becomes too intense or too painful, I want you to say "Redfield" and it stops, said Chris.

While I give you what you want, we will also be testing some things, said Chris as he took his clothes off? What kinds of things, sir, said Danny. Chris turned to Danny, his thick cock standing up and fully hard, lets start with testing your gag reflex, said Chris as he drove his cock into Danny's mouth and to the back of his throat. Swallow it Danny, take more of me into your throat, MORE Danny, said Chris. Danny couldn't breath, his stomach threating to rise up, but he wanted Chris right where he was, deep in his throat. Chris saw Danny's face turn red and tears run from his eyes. Chris withdrew from Danny's mouth and Danny began to cough and gasp for air at the same time. Chris crouched in front of Danny, we'll need to work on that, said Chris.

Chris straddled Danny's head and tilted his head back, just relax your throat, said Chris. Chris slid his cock into Danny's mouth and into his throat, he was able to go deeper than before having Danny's head titled back, that's it Danny take my cock into that hot little throat, show me how much you want it. Danny was struggling taking Chris' cock, it wasn't just the length, it was the girth, it was stretching Danny's lips, filling his mouth and throat. Danny was going insane as Chris continued to fuck his mouth, Danny wanted to touch Chris so bad, to run his hands all over Chris, but Chris had restrained him from being able to do that. Look at me Danny, said Chris as Danny looked up at Chris with his deep blue eyes, Chris blew out a huff of air.

I wanted you to watch me fuck your mouth since I met you, but this is so much more that I expected, said Chris as his breathing increased. Danny I'm going to cum, I'm going to shoot every thing I have down your throat, don't you miss a drop, said Chris as he growled and a yell escaped his throat. Danny could feel Chris' hot semen flood and burn his raw throat, it was too much as Danny began to gag and pull away from Chris, unable to accommodate the huge load Chris had given him. Danny coughed and breathed heavy as Chris' cum ran from his mouth and dripped from his chin. Chris rubbed Danny's back, I guess that was a little more than what you were ready for, said Chris and he turned Danny's face towards his and wiped his mouth and chin.

I'm still going to have to punish you for not doing what I told you to do, said Chris smiling. Chris untied Danny's arms from behind his back, put your wrist together in front of you, said Chris. Danny followed Chris' instructions as Chris wove the long leather strip around Danny's wrist in a braided pattern. I going to fuck you now Danny, said Chris, remember, if it becomes to much just say "Redfield", and I'll stop, said Chris. Chris laid Danny back on the rubber mat and folded his legs against his chest, he was aware how flexible Danny could be and looked forward to exploring the tiny hole hidden between the round tight cheeks of his ass. Chris leaned down and ran his tongue across Danny's tiny, tight hole. Danny tasted exquisite.

Chris rammed his tongue into the tiny hole forcing it open and to obey him. Danny drew in a shallow breath, as Chris began to insert one of his fat digits into the hole. OH MY GOD CHRIS, said Danny as Chris' finger began to fill him. Goddamn you're tight, said Chris, Chris leaned up to Danny's face, it won't be so tight when I'm finish stretching it wide open with my fat cock, said Chris as he kissed Danny. Chris worked Danny's hole for over twenty minutes, Chris put Danny's tied wrists around his neck, and grabbed Danny by the throat as he kissed him, I'm going to fuck you deeper than any man ever has, I'm going to stretch you wider then you ever been, I'm going to fuck more cum into you than you ever thought possible, said Chris. And then you will thank me for it, said Chris. 

Danny was almost intoxicated and his head swooned from Chris' words. Chris applied some lube to his cock and Danny's hole. Chris laid down on the mat, now sit on my fucking cock, commanded Chris. Danny began to lower himself onto Chris cock, he could feel the huge cock head began to spread him open. Chris looked at Danny as he felt his cock enter Danny, and grabbed his chin, and delivered a little slap to Danny's face, take your time, said Chris giving Danny a slight grin. Chris watched as sweat formed on Danny's forehead and his chest. Come on Danny, show me how bad you want to feel me in your ass, said Chris. Danny had managed to get three fourth's of Chris cock in him, Chris gave a little thrust, making Danny yelp. 

Chris had to resist slamming his full length and thickness into Danny, but he wanted to hear Danny scream and yell from feeling his large cock buried in his ass. Chris took Danny's ass in his hands and began to raise Danny up and slide him back down on his cock, stretching the hole to it' s limits. Fuck, I knew you were going to be tight but not like this, said Chris as he continued to lift and lower Danny on his cock. Fuck me Danny, fuck my cock, make me fucking cum, said Chris as he increased raising and lowering Danny on his cock. I want you to cum for me Danny, let me fuck every drop out of you, said Chris. Chris pulled Danny all the way down on his cock, burying himself deep in Danny. Danny's head fell back as a primal scream flowed from his mouth.

Danny could not see or hear, only feel Chris' cock hitting a place inside him that had never been reached before. Danny could not distinguish between pleasure or pain, his feelings all blending together in one overwhelming feeling he had never experienced before. White light flashed behind his eye's as cum shot for Danny's dick, wildly spraying everywhere, the feeling indescribable. Chris watched as Danny shot with out ever touching himself, I'm going to fucking cum Danny, said Chris, I am going to seed your ass deeper than it has ever been boy. Chris began to drive his cock harder into Danny, FFFFUUUUCCCKKK, yelled Chris as he began to explode deep in Danny's ass. Danny could feel Chris release inside of him, Chris hot cum filling him and making Danny cum again from the sensation.

Danny collapsed against Chris' chest as Chris kissed his head, good boy, said Chris softly. After a few minutes Chris laid Danny down on the mat, his mind and body trembled from the experience Chris had given him. Chris laid next to Danny and softly kissed him, that was the most incredible experience I have ever had with a guy, said Chris. That's enough for tonight, said Chris. Chris gently cleaned Danny and carried him back to the house and placed him in his bed. Chris climbed into the bed and gently placed Danny on his chest and kissed him. You need to take it easy tomorrow, you are going to be more sore than you have ever been, said Chris. I want to introduce you to my world Danny, one I'm hoping you will understand and want to be a part of said Chris.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside the window, the sun was up. Danny looked at the clock, it was past nine. Danny looked out the window, was last night just a dream, had Chris really fucked him, or was it just the best dream ever? Danny went to throw the covers back and pain seized his hole and his abdomen. Danny curled into a ball and wrapped his hands around his abdomen, Chris had fucked him, despite the pain, Danny felt a sense of happiness. Hey take it easy, said Chris as he walked into the room and helped Danny to sit up on the side of the bed. Chris kissed Danny, how are you this morning said Chris? You weren't kidding about being sore, said Danny. Chris helped Danny into the bathroom so he could pee. Chris picked Danny up and carried him downstairs to the kitchen.

Chris knelt before Danny wearing a soft expression, nothing like he looked last night. The strong, commanding, dominant man was in there, but Danny couldn't see him now. You need to take it easy today, the soreness will eventually go away, said Chris as he kissed Danny. Chris poured Danny a cup of coffee as Claire walked into the kitchen, morning sunshine, said Chris to Claire. Piss off, said Claire as she poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Where did you two go last night, asked Claire. What, said Danny? I got up to get some water and you two were gone, said Claire. Just for a walk, said Chris smiling. Claire shrugged her shoulders at the response. Claire went upstairs to get her phone and Chris walked over to Danny, try a warm bath, it'll help, as he kissed Danny.

Danny slowly and carefully made his way upstairs to his bathroom and ran water in the tub. Danny carefully lowered himself into the water, drawing in a deep breath as the warm water began to burn his swollen hole. Danny finally managed to sit down and relax. Chris came in to check on him, Chris knelt by the tub and put his hand on Danny's cheek and ran his thumb across it. You okay, said Chris. Danny smiled as he nuzzled into Chris' hand. I'll be fine, said Danny. You were incredible last night Danny, I want you to know that, said Chris, Danny's smile grew larger. You were pretty damn impressive yourself, said Danny, making Chris chuckle. We'll wait awhile before trying that again, said Chris. Chris wore the softest expression, he was a different man than the one from last night.

As the day went on the soreness lessened, it still hurt to sit. Claire had wanted Danny to come with her to hang out with her friends, but Danny told her he wasn't feeling well. Danny went upstairs to lay down. When he woke Chris was sitting on his bed stroking his hair. Feeling better, said Chris? Danny nodded yes as he stretched, I know what would make me feel even better said Danny as he ran his hand across Chris' cock. Chris' eye went wide, I think you should hold off for a while said Chris. Do you, said Danny as he continued to rub his hand across Chris cock, there are "other" things we can do, said Danny looking up at Chris, biting his lower lip. Danny, said Chris. Danny could feel Chris' cock getting hard, I know you want too, at least you cock does, said Danny.

Chris stood and Danny unbuttoned his cargo short and let them fall around Chris' ankles. Chris' fat cock slapping back against his abdomen. Danny leaned forward and ran his tongue from the base of Chris' cock all the way to the head, allowing his tongue to lick across the piss slit. Chris moaned as Danny took the head of his cock into his mouth and nursed on it like a baby bottle, drawing out Chris' precum which Danny quickly swallowed. Get on your knees Danny, said Chris. Danny lowered himself to his knees and looked up at Chris, his dark blues eyes showed Chris how bad he wanted his cock. Stay just like that, said Chris as he took his cock in his hand and guided it into Danny's hot mouth. Chris put his other hand on the back of Danny's head and worked Danny's mouth up and down his cock, the whole time Danny's eye's never left Chris'.

My god when you watch me fuck your mouth, it's so fucking hot, said Chris. Chris slowly drew Danny farther down on his cock, he would stop when he felt resistance. Chris knew that Danny's throat had to be sore and he didn't want to cause him any more pain, at least not right now. Yeah, suck my cock Danny, said Chris as he began thrusting with his hips into Danny's mouth. Oh baby, you're gonna make me cum, Chris pulled out of Danny's mouth, open your mouth and let me feed you, said Chris. Danny never broke eye contact and opened his mouth, his tongue waiting.

Chris threw his head back as he began to shoot into Danny's mouth. Positioned liked this Danny didn't miss a drop as Chris fed him his hot cum. Chris looked down at Danny as Danny licked the remaining cum from Chris' cockhead and ran his mouth over it and down his shaft drawing back firmly with his lips to pull the rest from inside Chris' cock. Chris raised Danny to his feet and kissed his as they fell on the bed, that was incredible, said Chris as he breathed heavy. I knew I was right about you, said Chris. Right about what, said Danny. That you were perfect for me, said Chris as he kissed Danny again. Chris and Danny went downstairs, they kept smiling at each other. Claire came through the front door carrying bags.

What's all this, laughed Danny. We drove to North Bend and did some shopping, said Claire. You missed a really good time, said Claire. Are you feeling any better, asked Claire. Surprisingly yes, said Danny giving Chris a side glance and seeing him giggle. So as you know the fourth of July is this Friday so I thought you and I needed something festive to wear, said Claire, so I got us these. Claire pulled out a bikini done in red, white and blue along with a matching Speedo for Danny. Alright, said Danny as he picked up the speedo. Doesn't leave much to the imagination, said Chris. Don't worry I got you something too, said Claire as she threw the trunks at Chris in the same matching pattern. Cool deal, said Chris as he looked at Danny.

Chris made dinner and later they sat on the dock and smoked a joint. Why do you always roll a joint, buy a pipe for crying out loud, said Claire. I'm old school, said Danny, as he passed the joint to Chris. They sat on the dock and laughed and talked for a while, do you know what sounds so good right now, said Claire? What said Chris? For Danny to make he delicious caramel and chocolate popcorn, said Claire looking at Danny. Do we have everything I would need, said Danny? What do you need, asked Chris? Popcorn, salt, brown sugar, white sugar, butter and some chocolate, said Danny. Let's go see, said Chris as the three walked into the house. I think we have everything but the chocolate, said Claire. Will these work, said Chris holding up three solid chocolate bars? Perfect said Danny.

Danny was pouring the chocolate over the popcorn when Chris walk up behind him and rubbed his crotch against Danny's ass. Don't start some shit you can't finish, said Danny. Chris reached around and took Danny gently by the throat with his hand, he thrust his crotch against Danny's ass, Oh I can finish it said Chris softly, making Danny chuckle. Would you two stop jerking each other off and get in here, I want to start the movie, said Claire. Chris and Danny start to laugh. Danny places the popcorn in a bowl. Chris and Danny join Claire in the living room, so what are we watching, said Danny? The Wizard of Oz, said Claire. Chris spread his arm across the back of the couch as Claire snuggled against Chris as the movie started.

Chris allowed his other hand to softly caress Danny's neck as they watched the movie. The two would steal the occasional glance at each other and smile. Once the movie was over, Claire stretched, it's midnight said Claire, time for bed. Claire said good night and headed up to her room. Fancy a stroll under the full moon, said Chris smiling. Chris and Danny walked through the meadow under the full moon, Chris reached down and caught Danny's hand in his and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. I really like you Danny, said Chris. I really like you too, said Danny. Chris put his arms around Danny, I'm looking forward to getting to know you, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Danny with a level of passion that made Danny burn for Chris.

Chris led Danny to his room and closed the door. Chris gently removed Danny's clothes and then his own and both climbed in bed. Danny laid on Chris chest, you're turned on aren't you, said Danny. Nah, said Chris. Danny ran his hand down to Chris cock, he was rock hard. What this then, said Danny? Chris chuckled, you really should rest, said Chris. I couldn't agree more, and I know exactly where I want to rest my head, said Danny as he pulled the covers back slinked his way down to Chris' cock. Danny ran his tongue across Chris' cock as he headed down to his balls. Chris had large balls and it was such a turn on for Danny. Chris drew in a breath as he felt Danny's warm breath breathe across them, you are so much asking for it, said Chris. Am I, said Danny as he sucked one of Chris' big balls into his mouth.

Danny rolled and caressed Chris' ball with his tongue, Chris looked down and saw the deep ocean blue eyes looking back at him. Oh you little fucker, said Chris as he grabbed Danny and laid him across the bed with his head slightly hanging off. Chris lined his cock up with Danny's mouth and slid almost his full length into Danny's mouth, making Danny moan. You want me to fuck that hot little mouth don't you, said Chris as he watched his cock slide in and out of Danny's mouth. You want me to shoot my cum all the way down that throat, don't you, said Chris. Chris suddenly pulls his cock from Danny's mouth and stares down at him before getting back in bed. Danny is confused. Chris pulls Danny on his chest, sometimes not getting what you want can be hotter than getting it, said Chris.

Danny ran his hand down to Chris' cock, but Chris removed it and looked at Danny, time to go to sleep, said Chris as he kissed Danny good night and rolled over. Danny's body was on fire, he burned so bad to have Chris cum for him, but Chris was torturing Danny by not letting him have what he wanted most, his cum. Danny finally fell asleep, he woke the next morning to the birds chirping, the sun was just now coming up. Danny could feel Chris pressed against him and Chris' arm around him, Danny snuggled against Chris, making sure to grind his ass against Chris' morning wood. Chris gave a raspy chuckle and kissed the nape of Danny neck. You never give up do you, said Chris? Nope, said Danny.


	11. Chapter 11

Friday had arrived, Chris and Alpha Team were busy setting everything up for the Fourth of July party and fireworks. Danny walked up to Chris who was hammering nails, anything I can do to help, asked Danny. Chris looked at Danny, his sunglasses reflecting Danny's image, just stand there and keep looking sexy, said Chris grinning. So how many people are coming to this shim dig of yours, asked Danny? Some friends from the BSAA and some of the towns people, said Chris. Trust me, everyone has a good time, said Chris. Danny went in the house to help Claire, help me take this soda and ice to the cooler's outside, said Claire. Danny picked up a bag of ice and followed Claire to the shelter outside. We are going to have so much fun, said Claire. Chris does this every year, it's the only other holiday he really likes, said Claire.

What's the other holiday he likes, said Danny? Halloween, said Claire rolling her eyes. I like Halloween, said Danny. Yeah, but Chris goes overboard, he decorates the house and creates a maze in the meadow, he REALLY gets into it, said Claire. Can you go grab more soda, there is still room left in the cooler for more, said Claire. Sure, said Danny and headed for the house. Danny walked in the kitchen to find Thomas, an Alpha Team member drinking down a bottle of water. Hot enough for you, said Danny as he walked by? Thomas looked at Danny, if it wasn't before it is now, said Thomas smiling at Danny. Thomas was a good looking guy, tall, muscular with a most sexy beard. Thomas walked over to Danny as he picked up a twelve pack of soda, Thomas admired the round ass Danny had and pictured Danny bouncing up and down on his cock.

Let me get that for you said Thomas as he took the soda from Danny and smiled. Danny noticed Thomas' brown eyes as he smiled, they were warm and quite sexy. Thanks, said Danny. Thomas followed Danny to the shelter and sat down the soda, thanks again for your help, said Danny. Anytime, said Thomas giving Danny a warm smile. God that man is so hot, said Claire. So go out with him, said Danny. Claire laughed, are you kidding, said Claire. One of the first things that Chris tells his team is that I am off limits, I think he even threatens to shoot them if they look at me the wrong way, said Claire laughing. It's too damn hot out here, let's put on our new swim wear and go swimming, said Claire. Claire and Danny returned to the house and changed. As Claire and Danny walked out of the house towards the dock, more than one of Alpha Team noticed him. 

Would you look at the ass on that, said Thomas, as he watched Claire and Danny walk to the dock and lay out their towels. I bet he is tight as fuck, said Thomas adjusting his cock. Captain said he was off limits, said Piers, but I wouldn't mind pounding that into the mattress. Chris walks over to the men talking, he was tight as fuck, said Chris smiling. The men begin to laugh and smack Chris on the back, and he loves to suck cock. DAMN, said Thomas as he watched Danny and Claire dive into the water. Take a break everyone, said Chris as most of the team ran and jumped off the dock and into the water. Thomas surfaced and swam to the dock and propped his arms on the side. Thomas ran his eyes down Danny's back finally stopping at his ass. Thomas ran one of his hands into his shorts and began to stroke his cock while imaging Danny sucking his cock. 

Danny looked over at Thomas, what are you doing, asked Danny. Just enjoying the view and the water, said Thomas. Danny knew that Thomas was jerking off under the water and moved closer to him. Danny noticed that Chris was watching and decided to have a little fun with both men. Danny picked up the sunscreen and began to apply it to his chest as he looked down at Thomas, such a hot day, said Danny as he ran his hand up to his neck. Gettin hotter, said Thomas looking at Danny. Would you like me to put some on your shoulders, said Danny as he leaned closer to Thomas? Yeah, said Thomas. Danny looked at Chris, he couldn't see his eyes for the sunglasses, but he knew Chris was watching. Danny began to rub the sunscreen on Thomas' shoulders. Wow, you have really strong shoulders, said Danny as Thomas continued to jerk himself under the water.

Must be from carrying around that big, heavy gun of yours, said Danny leaning closer. Thomas' breathing increased, it was more than obvious that Thomas was jerking off in front of Danny. Danny leaned down to Thomas' ear, why don't you show me how you fire that big gun of yours, said Danny as he ran his tongue along the outside of Thomas' ear. Oh fuck, said Thomas as he began to shot his cum inside his shorts, Thomas closed his eyes and continued to cum, Danny had sent him completely over the edge. Thomas jerked slightly as he laid his head on Danny's shoulder, Danny tilted Thomas' face up towards his and lean closer to him, "Good boy", said Danny as he stood and walked towards Chris. As Danny approached Chris looked at him, I'm going to have to punish you for that, said Chris. If you liked that, wait until you see what I do next, smiled Danny.

Danny made sure to put the slightest swing in his ass as he walked away followed by Claire. Chris watched them walk into the house. Chris growled, if Danny had been alone in the house Chris would have went in and put Danny on his knees and made him gag on his cock. People began to arrive and tables were set up to accommodate all of the food that was brought. The grills were rolled out and before long the scent of grill smoke filled the air. Piers and Alpha member Tolk set up the DJ table. The sun would be setting soon and Chris would begin the fireworks. Claire and Danny ate and then began to do shots. Chris began setting off the fireworks as the crowd became mesmerized by by the explosions of light and sound above their heads. Danny watched Chris, he was almost like a big kid setting off the fireworks and laughing.

Once the fireworks were finished Danny walked over to Tolk at the DJ table. Tolk was Arabian and stone cold gorgeous, with his black as night hair and beard, and blue eyes that could drop any man or woman's underwear on sight. Tolk leaned down to Danny, what can I do for you little one, said Tolk smiling a devastating smile. Danny sighed at the sight of him, I need you to play something, sultry, sexy, Danny leaned closer to Tolk's face, provocative, said Danny. By the gods you are....provocative, said Tolk smiling. I have just the thing, said Tolk. Danny walked over to Claire, let's have a little fun with the boys, said Danny as he nodded towards Chris and some of the Alpha Team members sitting at a table. Claire smiled a devilish smile, lead on said Claire as Danny took her hand and walked over to the table.

The music began and Claire leaned over and softly kissed Danny on the lips. The table where Chris and the Alpha members sat fell silent as they watched Claire and Danny begin their dance. As Claire and Danny danced it almost boarder lined on the obscene, HO-LY SHIT, said Thomas as he watched. Danny turned and looked at Chris, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes as Claire ran her hands across his chest. Chris narrowed his eyes and took a hard drink of his beer. Claire leaned Danny back and licked his neck and ran her ran dangerously close to his cock. I think I just came, said Thomas as he watched Claire and Danny. The song ended and the table began to clap and whistle. Chris stood and walked over to Claire and Danny, no more of that tonight, said Chris grinning and headed for the house.

Chris picked up a small portable cooler and filled it with ice and headed upstairs to Danny's room. Chris found Danny's dildo/vibrator combo and plunged it down into the ice. Chris walked to his bathroom and set the cooler in his tub. I'll show you just how cold I can be Danny, thought Chris as he returned back outside. As the party got into full swing, Claire walked over to Danny and yelled, "BODY SHOTS", and held up a bottle of tequila. Danny if you would start us off, said Claire. Danny removed his tank top, he picked up a slice of lime and put it in his mouth. Claire handed Danny the bottle of Tequila then licked his chest and poured salt on the wet spot. Ready, said Claire? Danny nodded and began to pour Tequila down his chest. Claire lapped at the Tequila as it pooled in Danny's navel, she leaned up, lick the salt and bit the lime in Danny's mouth. 

Where did you two learn that, said Piers? College, said Danny smiling. Piers looked at Thomas, we should enroll in college, said Piers. Who's next, said Danny? ME, yelled Thomas as he shot up from the table and walked over to Danny. What do I do, asked Thomas? First I need you to lick across my upper chest, said Danny. As Thomas leaned down and licked across Danny's chest, Danny looked at Chris who was wearing a half grin on his face. Danny applied salt to the area Thomas had licked. Now I'm going to pour Tequila down the center of my chest and you have to catch it with your mouth before it passes my navel, said Danny. Then lean up, lick the salt and bite the lime in my mouth, think you can handle that big boy, said Danny? I'll sure as hell try, said Thomas and he leaned down and licked across Danny's chest.

Danny applied salt and place a slice of lime between his teeth and began to pour. Thomas attacked Danny's navel as he licked slurped the Tequila. The feeling of Thomas' beard rubbing against his abdomen was turning Danny on. Thomas leaned up and licked the salt from Danny's chest and went straight for his mouth biting down on the lime, making sure he pressed his lips against Danny's. The two stood up, how was that, said Thomas wearing a huge smile. Very good, said Danny as he ran his thumb across Thomas' lower lip, catching the remaining Tequila and lime juice and brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked the liquid from his thumb. Thomas leaned closer to Danny, I'm as hard as blue steel right now said Thomas. Easy cowboy, the night is still young, said Danny. Danny looked over at Chris and winked. 

You're up Chris, yelled Claire. Chris stood and walked over to Danny and looked down at him, your punishment will be quite severe, said Chris grinning. Promises, promise, said Danny. You know the routine, said Danny smiling. Chris leaned down and licked across Danny's chest slowly and applied salt. Ready, said Danny? Do it, said Chris wrinkling his nose slightly. Danny placed the lime between his teeth and began to pour the Tequila down the center of his chest. Chris slurped and ran his tongue up the center of Danny's chest to where the salt was, never breaking eye contact with Danny. Danny's head dropped back from the sensation of Chris licking up his chest. Chris leaned up and bit the lime, pressing his lips hard against Danny's. DANNY, yelled Claire as Chris was no longer biting the lime as much as they were outright kissing each other. 

Chris pulled back from Danny and smiled, I can play too, said Chris. Claire walked over to Danny, that was hilarious, said Claire. Yeah, no more Tequila for me, said Danny. Claire and Danny danced off into the crowd. I have to pee, said Danny as he headed for the house. Danny walked into the downstairs bathroom and peed. Danny saw Thomas walk in, having fun cowboy, said Danny. Thomas slowly walked over to Danny, that dance you and Redfield's sister did was something else, said Thomas. Danny spotted Chris watching him from the darkness of the living room, he would know that huge silhouette anywhere. You liked that did you, said Danny. Oh yeah, said Thomas as he stepped closer to Danny. Danny looked at Chris and then back to Thomas, I think I know something else you might like, said Danny as he ran his hand over Thomas' cock. 

You mean, here..now, said Thomas? Danny lowered Thomas' zipper and kneeled down in front of him, turning him to the side so Chris could see the show. Danny took out Thomas' cock, it was thick (not as thick as Chris') and had a length of at least seven inches, Danny slowly stroked Thomas' cock, he was hard in no time. Danny swirled his tongue around the head before plunging his mouth half way down the length, Thomas drew in a breath as his head fell back. Chris watched from the darkness stroking his cock as he watched Danny service his Alpha Team member. Chris was more than turned on and thought about joining in, but watching Danny suck another man's cock while he knew that Chris was watching was turning Chris on in a way he had never experienced before. FUCK, I'm going to cum, said Thomas.

Give me you cum Thomas, said Danny as he engulfed Thomas' cock. Danny could feel Thomas' cum flowing down his throat as he pumped Thomas' cock of every last drop. Chris began to shot his load in the dark watching Danny swallow the other man's cum. OH MY GOD, said Thomas as he grabbed Danny and kissed him, that was so fucking hot, said Thomas. You're welcome, said Danny. Before leaving Danny looked at Thomas, you might not want to tell Chris about this, said Danny with a smile. Chris smiled in the dark at the comment.


	12. Chapter 12

The night was coming to an end as people began to leave. Claire was drunk and dancing by herself with no music, Danny laughed at the sight and walked over to her. Come on party girl, time to put you to bed, said Danny as he walked her upstairs and put her to bed. Danny changed and climbed into bed, he was asleep in no time. Danny is suddenly awaked by a hand over his mouth, don't say a word and follow me said Chris. Danny got out of bed and followed Chris to the barn, why was Chris carrying a small cooler, thought Danny. Chris sat the cooler down and took Danny to the wall where two chains with cuffs were mounted to the wall. Chris grabs Danny by the throat, his face taking on a dark tone. Chris leans down into Danny's face, you were a complete slut all day, making people jerk off for you, shaking your little ass like a cunt in heat, even sucking off one of my team members cock, said Chris. 

Chris began to tear Danny's shirt off, if you're going to act like a little slut, then I will treat you like a little slut, said Chris. Chris jerked down the underwear Danny was wearing and tossed them. He pushed Danny to his knees and stared clamping the chained cuffs on Danny" wrists. Danny remained silent, feeling Chris be rough with him was turning him on as his cock got hard in anticipation of what Chris was going to do to him. Look at you, already getting hard like a true slut, said Chris. Chris wasn't wearing a shirt, Danny admired how Chris' chest muscles expanded and contracted as he removed his cargo short, his huge thick cock jutting out from his body. Chris walked over to Danny on the floor, Danny instinctively going for Chris' cock, but Chris stopped him. Look at you, you see a hard cock and you just want to start sucking on it, you fucking slut, said Chris.

Chris began to stroke his cock in Danny's face, just outside of his reach. Chris grabbed Danny by the chin and began to rub his hard cock across his face, it that what you want slut, said Chris? Danny did his best to catch Chris' cock with his mouth, but Chris kept moving it away, occasionally smacking it against Danny's face. You're a cock hungry little slut, aren't you, said Chris. I'm a cock hungry slut, Danny huffed out, hoping Chris would give him what he wanted so badly. You loved having Thomas fuck your mouth and cum down your little slut throat, didn't you, said Chris. You would have allowed my entire team to pump their hot loads down that slut throat, wouldn't you, said Chris. Chris was making Danny lose control, he had to have Chris in him, anywhere. You want my cock, don't you slut, said Chris. Chris grabbed Danny's hair and tilted his head back. 

Show me how bad you want my cock, hissed Chris in Danny's face. Danny fell to Chris' feet and began to lick them, savoring the sweat he licked and sucked from his toes and feet. Please Chris give me your cock, pleease, said Danny. Pleeease, I'll do anything, said Danny as he begged and continued to lick Chris' feet. Oh, I know you will do anything for cock, said Chris. I bet when you're real horny you go to truck stops or public bathrooms and suck off some sweaty truckers cock, just to get your cock fix, said Chris. Chris grabbed Danny by his hair and sat him back on his feet, open your fucking mouth slut, said Chris as he drove his cock to the back of Danny's throat, now suck my cock slut. Danny gagged, choked and slobbered all over Chris' cock. The feeling of Chris' fat cock hitting the back of his throat combined with the sweet taste of his pre-cum was making Danny feel weightless.

Chris stepped back pulling his cock from Danny's mouth. Head down, ass up, said Chris as he shoved Danny's head against the floor. Danny did as Chris commanded, and presented his hole for Chris. Chris softly ran his fingers across Danny's hole before bringing his hand down hard against it making Danny yelp. Did that hurt slut, said Chris as he gave Danny's hole another whack. Chris poured some lube into his hand and began to rub it around Danny's hole, soothing it. In one swift motion Chris rams his index finger deep in Danny's ass making him cry out. You like having things showed in that slutty ass, don't you, said Chris. YES, yelled Danny as Chris fucked his ass with his finger, making Danny almost cum. Danny wanted to stroke his cock so bad as Chris fucked his hole with his finger, but the chains prevented him from reaching it. 

Chris worked Danny's hole for over ten minutes and stopped. Danny's body missing the feeling of Chris inside him. Chris lubed his cock and began to press into Danny's ass. Danny clenched his teeth as he felt Chris cock head begin to spread him open. Chris leaned down to Danny's ear as he continued to push into him, give me that "boy cunt", said Chris placing a bite on Danny's shoulder. Danny cried out from the sensation. Chris sunk his entire length into Danny, Danny moaned as Chris filled him and hit that spot deep within him that only Chris could find. Chris gave a quick, little thrust into Danny making him call out. That's a good slut, said Chris as he ran his rough hands up Danny's back. You want me to fuck that slutty little ass, you want to feel my fat dick spreading that slutty little hole wide open, don't you, said Chris.

Yes Chris, fuck my slutty hole, spread me all the way open and fuck me, said Danny, in a begging tone. Chris began to fuck Danny, pleasure and pain becoming one inside of Danny. Danny could feel Chris' large balls slap against him every time Chris thrusted into him. Sensation consumed Danny, then Chris suddenly pulled out of Danny. Danny looked back at Chris, a low whimper escaping his mouth. Chris looked at Danny, he looked like a wounded child. Chris' eyes sparkled with gleam as he opened the cooler and took out the frozen dildo. Let's see if we can't cool down that slutty hole a little, said Chris with a sinister smile. Chris began to shove the frozen dildo into Danny's hot hole, the cold creating a stinging sensation inside of Danny as Danny clenched his teeth and drew in a breath. What does the slut think now, said Chris.

Chris began to twist and turn the frozen dildo around inside of Danny making him yell, come on, you can take it slut, said Chris as he continued to fuck Danny with the frozen dildo. Chris removes the frozen dildo and rams his thick cock back into Danny. Danny screams from the ramming, feeling the icy coldness now replaced by Chris' hot cock. Danny begins to thrust back on Chris' cock, that's it, fuck me slut, ride my hot cock, said Chris as he grabs Danny's hips and pulls him harder against him as his thrusts become more powerful. Danny's feels intoxicated feeling how powerful Chris could be, he never wants Chris to stop. Chris withdraws from Danny and rolls him on his back. I know just what a slut like you needs, said Chris as he picked up the frozen dildo. Chris puts Danny's legs over his shoulders and sinks his cock back into him.

Chris puts the frozen dildo in Danny's mouth and makes him suck on it. Yeah, a slut like you needs both of his holes filled, don't you slut, said Chris. Danny nods in agreement. Chris begins to slam into Danny's ass. Danny's screams are muffled by the dildo in his mouth, I'm going to fuck you full of my cum, said Chris as he relentlessly slams into Danny's ass. Danny begins to shoot his cum high in the air as he feels Chris pounding into him. Chris yells as he pumps wave after wave of cum into Danny's ass. Once Chris' release is done he removes the dildo from Danny's mouth and roughly kisses him and then lays across Danny's body panting. That was fucking awesome, said Chris in Danny's ear. Danny nuzzled his face against Chris' feeling the stubble brush against his face. Chris leaned back from Danny and kissed him, you need rest, said Chris. 

Chris carried Danny against his chest back to the house and placed him in his bed. Chris got in bed and pulled Danny against his body as he softly kissed the back of Danny's neck. Chris leaned up to Danny's ear, that's what happens when you act like a slut, said Chris. Danny smiled and snuggled against Chris. Morning came and Danny opened his eyes and smiled, Chris was pressed against him with his arm around his waist. Danny snuggled against Chris, Chris kissed Danny's neck, good morning, said Chris. Danny rolled over and faced Chris, good morning, said Danny as he put his hand on Chris' stubble covered cheek and kissed him. Any morning waking up with you in my arms is a good morning, said Chris as he returned Danny's kiss. Are you even real, aid Danny? Chris took Danny's hand and placed it on his hard cock, real enough for you, laughed Chris. 

The two went downstairs and Chris made coffee. As they sat at the table drinking Claire came shuffling into the kitchen. I need coffee, Midol, chocolate and a hot water bottle, all in that order, said Claire. Danny looked at the calendar and then at Chris, oh no, said Danny in a low voice. What is it, said Chris? It's her "Lady Time", said Danny softly. Chris wrinkled his face. Claire sat down at the table, do you want me to make you a cloud cake, said Danny looking sympathetic? Mm-Hmm, said Claire shaking her head yes. After a while Claire made the announcement that she was going upstairs to lay back down. I'll drive you into town later on, I have to go and cut some fire wood, said Chris. Danny rode with Chris as he drove his big black truck through the meadow to a tree line. Chris got out and picked up the chain saw and pulled the cord making the chain saw come to life. 

Danny watched as Chris skillfully cut down a tree and the cut it into pieces that he tossed it in the bed of the truck. Seeing Chris doing such masculine labor had really turned Danny on. Chris drank from the water bottle, his chest and under arms wet with sweat. Danny walked over to Chris and ran his hand across Chris' cock, I get so turned on when you do manly things like that, said Danny as Chris leaned down and took his mouth. Danny went to his knees and Chris' shorts dropped around his ankles, as Danny engulfed Chris' hard cock. The two were unaware that the were being watched from further inside the tree line. Jasper had been walking through the woods when he heard the chain saw and went to see who it was. Jasper began to stroke his dick as he watched Danny working Chris' thick cock. Jasper wished that Danny was sucking his dick instead of Chris.

Chris stood Danny up and pulled down his shorts and had Danny step out of them. Chris picked Danny and Danny locked his legs around Chris waist. Chris put Danny against the side of the truck and spit in hiss hand. Chris lubed Danny's ass and began to push into him. The soreness from the night before made Danny cry out as Chris continued to press into him. Chris covered Danny's mouth with his hand as he began to pump into Danny. Danny laid his head on Chris' shoulder as Chris fucked him against the truck. Danny began to kiss and lick Chris neck, feeling, smelling and tasting the sweat on Chris. Oh Danny, said Chris as he continued fucking him. Chris thrust hard into Danny's ass hitting the spot deep inside Danny, reigniting soreness, pain and pleasure in him. Chris kissed Danny, I'm going to cum Danny, said Chris. 

Chris sat Danny down and he went straight to his knees and took Chris cock in his hands, after only a few strokes, I'm cumming, said Chris. Jasper watched as Chris shot into Danny's mouth, and began shooting his own cum wildly at the site of Chris feeding Danny his cum. Danny took Chris deep in his throat making sure he got every drop. Chris stood Danny up and kissed his and wrapped his arms around him. Chris just held Danny as he laid his head on Danny's shoulder, his breathing still rapid. Chris leaned back from Danny and kissed him and smiled. They got dressed and returned to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris and Danny sat on the dock with their feet in the water when Chris' phone rang. Redfield, said Chris answering the phone. Chris stood and walked to the end of the dock. Understood, said Chris and ended the call. Danny got up and walked over to Chris, is everything alright, asked Danny? Everything is fine, said Chris. That was my boss at the BSAA and it looks like me and Alpha Team will be going on a mission, said Chris. What kind of mission, said Danny. Chris put his hands on Danny's cheek's, the kind I can't talk about, said Chris as he drew Danny against him and held him. I'll be fine, it sounds pretty routine, said Chris. Danny looked up at Chris and smile. Chris and Danny walked into the house, Danny went upstairs to check on Claire. Danny managed to coax Claire downstairs with the promise of cloud cake. 

Chris cooked dinner and they ate. Claire seemed to be doing better as she hugged the hot water bottle. Chris looked at Claire, I have to leave in the morning for a mission, said Chris. How long will you be gone, asked Claire? Not sure yet but it should only be a couple of days, said Chris. Understood, said Claire giving Chris a little salute. Chris walked into the kitchen, Claire leaned over to Danny, do you have any xanax upstairs, asked Claire in a whisper? Yeah, why are you whispering, said Danny? I don't want num nuts in there to know, as she pointed towards Chris. I'll get it for you now, said Danny as he stood. Not yet, I'll take it before I go to bed, said Claire. Chris walked back into the living room and sat down next to Clair, how about I build a fire outside and we roast some marshmallows, said Chris. Claire put her head on Chris' shoulder, yes, said Claire. 

The group roasted marshmallows and laughed. Do you remember the last time you roasted marshmallows, said Danny looking at Claire? Shut up, said Claire. I'm sensing a story here, said Chris. Last winter Claire really wanted some roasted marshmallows and decided to make them in the kitchen on the stove, said Danny. And, said Chris. Let's just say the marshmallows weren't the only thing that got roasted, said Danny laughing. Claire started to giggle, I swear I didn't see the dish towel laying there, said Claire. She caught the dish towel on fire making the fire alarm go off and the whole building had to be evacuated until the fire department said it was safe for us to go back in, said Danny laughing. Chris started to laugh, sounds like what happens when Claire tries to cook, said Chris. Hey, nobody got hurt and I managed to put the fire out, said Claire. 

Danny went upstairs and gave Claire the xanax and Claire went to bed. Chris walked over to Danny and took his hand, let's go for a walk, said Chris. Chris held Danny's hand as they walked under the stars. Is this mission you're going on dangerous, asked Danny. Not really, said Chris. But there is danger involved, said Danny? Chris stopped and turned Danny towards him, you're concerned for me, said Chris? Well yeah I'm concerned, said Danny? Chris smiled, do you have feelings for me Danny, asked Chris? Danny looked at Chris, I'm not sure what I feel Chris because I've never felt this way before, said Danny. I've never met a man like you before, and the things you make me feel are unlike anything I have ever felt, said Danny. Do you have feelings for me, asked Danny? I'm attracted to you Danny, you are so young and handsome, smiled Chris. I'm not sure yet, said Chris.

Chris and Danny walked back to the house and went upstairs to go to bed. As Danny started towards his room Chris gently tugged his hand towards him, in here tonight, said Chris. Chris closed his bedroom door and walked over to Danny. When a soldier is leaving for a mission it's tradition that he never sleeps alone the night before he leaves, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Danny. Well we wouldn't want to break tradition, said Danny grinning. Chris undressed Danny and softly laid him on the bed. Chris undressed and laid next to him, kissing Danny and slowly running his hands across Danny skin. Chris placed his hand on Danny's cheek, you're so damn handsome Danny, said Chris as he kissed Danny with passion. Chris took the lube from the drawer and began to lube Danny's ass, so fucking tight, said Chris smiling. 

Chris lubed his cock and began to slowly press into Danny. Danny drew in a sharp breath as he felt Chris begin to spread his hole open. Chris was different, he was slow, gentle and caring. Chris looked down at Danny, how's that baby, as he continued to slowly sink into Danny's ass. Oh god Chris, said Danny. Once Chris had his full length in Danny he leaned down and kissed Danny, not the usual rough way, but passionate, almost loving. Chris looked into Danny's eyes as he began to gently fuck him, Chris put his hand behind Danny's head and drew Danny's head against his chest and kissed Danny's head. Does that feel good baby, said Chris. The slow rhythm was causing a different sensation in Danny, he swore he could feel Chris all the way up in his abdomen. The feeling of Chris cock sending waves of pleasure through him.

Chris roll over on his back keeping his cock deep in Danny. Danny began drive himself down on Chris cock. Chris put his hands on Danny's hips and looked at him, go slow, said Chris smiling. Danny slowly raised and lowered himself on Chris' cock. That's it, said Chris. Each time Danny lowered himself down on Chris, he seemed to be deeper in Danny, causing a sensation to spread across his abdomen that intensified with each stroke. Oh god Chris you're going to make me cum, said Danny. Cum for me baby, and I'll make you do it again and again, said Chris. Danny grabbed his cock he managed one stroke before he began to shoot across Chris' chest. Danny's head fell back from the intensity of feeling Chris inside him and the sensation in his abdomen. That's it baby, ride my cock, said Chris. Chris covered Danny's mouth to muffle the loud moans and yelps. 

Chris drew Danny down into a kiss. Danny laid on Chris' chest, Chris' cock still deep inside him as he trembled. Danny began to push back on Chris' cock, you want more, said Chris? Yes Chris, fuck me more, said Danny. Chris put Danny on his hands and knees and slowly slid his cock into Danny. Danny laid his head on the bed, he loved the feeling of Chris filling him like he has never been filled before. Chris gently thrusted into Danny making Danny coo. You like my fat cock in that tight little ass, don't you, said Chris? Yes Chris, I love the way you cock fills me up and makes me cum, said Danny. Chris increased his thrust’s; I'm going to make you cum again Danny. Danny could feel Chris thrusting harder into him, his orgasm building once again. Oh god make me cum Chris, make me fucking explode, begged Danny.

Danny couldn't hold back any longer as he could feel the cum shooting from his cock. Chris felt Danny's hole tighten around his cock, that's it Danny, said Chris as he pulled out of Danny and put the head of his cock in Danny's mouth. The second Chris cum hit Danny's tongue, Danny began to cum again. Nothing else matter but tasting Chris on his tongue, Chris threw his head back and growled, he watched Danny skillfully milk him. Chris took Danny's head in his large hands and kissed him, tasting his own seed in Danny's mouth. The two collapsed on the bed in each others arms. Danny panted on Chris' chest. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny and held him. Now that's how you give a soldier a proper send off, said Chris chuckling. Danny leaned up and looked at Chris, the nights not over yet, said Danny. Danny put his hand on Chris' cheek, you be careful out there, said Danny. Copy that, said Chris as he pulled Danny into a kiss. 

Morning came and Chris quietly got up to get dressed. Chris walked back into the bedroom and looked down at Danny sleeping in his bed. What was it about this guy that Chris couldn't seem to get enough of? Danny was like a drug, and Chris an addict. Chris walked over to the bed and sat down next to Danny, he watched Danny sleep and stroked his hair. Chris placed a kiss on Danny's cheek causing Danny to wake up. Danny rolled over on his back and looked at Chris, morning, said Danny in a sleepy tone. Good morning, said Chris. I wanted to say good bye before I left, said Chris. Danny smiled a sleepy smile at Chris and it made Chris want to fuck Danny then and there. Danny noticed that Chris was dressed in his combat uniform. Chris softly kissed Danny, I'll see you in a few days, said Chris. Danny smiled. As Chris was walking out the door Danny spoke, Chris, said Danny. Chris turned to Danny, that uniform is hot. Chris smiled, noted, said Chris. 

Danny drifter back to sleep but woke up a short time later. The sun was just rising above the horizon, Danny already missed Chris. Danny rolled over and put his head on Chris' pillow and breathed in the man's scent. Sensation shot across Danny's abdomen as he continued to breath in Chris' scent. He wished Chris was here now, he wanted Chris inside him so bad. Danny got up and went downstairs and poured some coffee, he stood at the back door and looked out over the lake. What to do now, thought Danny? Claire broke his train of thought as she shuffled into the kitchen. How are you feeling, asked Danny? A little better I guess, said Claire. Is Chris still here, asked Claire? No left early this morning, I ran into him before he left, said Danny. Claire looked at Danny, is there something going on between you and Chris, asked Claire?

What do you mean, said Danny? Don't play coy with me, said Claire, are you fucking my brother? Danny's face went scarlet red, CLAIRE, said Danny. Claire began to laugh, you are screwing my brother aren't you, said Claire wearing a huge grin? Claire it's not what you think, said Danny. Claire began to laugh hysterically, I can't believe it, said Claire. Claire I'm sorry, it just sorta happened, said Danny. Claire hugged Danny and continued to laugh. Claire leaned back from Danny, honey I'm not mad, I think it's great that you and Chris are gett'in it on, said Claire weaving her head side to side. Claire walked with Danny out to the dock, so when did all this start, asked Claire? Three days before the fourth of July, said Danny. What happened, asked Claire, her eyes widening. He caught me in the barn that night looking around, said Danny. Did you find anything, said Claire? 

No, but he scared the hell out of me, said Danny. So what did he do, asked Claire. He just asked me why I was there and..... AND WHAT, yelled Claire? I kinda kissed him and then he kissed me back, said Danny. The next thing I know we were both naked and going at it, said Danny. In the barn, said Claire wrinkling her nose? I had no idea my brother was kinky like that, said Claire laughing. Danny couldn't tell Claire the truth of what really happened that night, that was between him and Chris. I always thought Chris could be gay, but I never asked him, said Claire. I noticed the way he looks at you and smiles at you, but I just wasn't sure, said Claire. Claire you can't say anything to Chris about this, I don't want him to think I'm trying to out him, said Danny. It stays between you and me, said Claire. So are you the..... Bottom, said Danny. 

So are you two in love, asked Claire? I wouldn't call it love....definitely lust though, said Danny. So it doesn't bother you that he's older than you, said Claire. OH GOD NO, said Danny, it's just that much more of a turn on. Really, said Claire? Oh yeah, said Danny. I mean the sheer power that man has is, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, yelled Claire cutting Danny off. I don't want to hear how "powerful" my brother is, said Claire. Danny laughed. You look happy, said Claire. I am, said Danny and very satisfied. EWWWW, said Claire. So you and Chris are having a summer romance, said Claire? Looks that way, said Danny.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun had began to set and Danny sat watching it thinking of Chris. He wondered where he was and if he was alright, it was torture not knowing where he was and if he was alright. Danny didn't eat much at dinner and Claire noticed. He's fine Danny, said Claire. How can you be so calm about it, said Danny? I'm used to it, said Claire. Believe me Chris knows how to take care of himself, said Claire. It was getting late and Claire and Danny went to bed. Danny's phone beeped and he checked the message, Be on your computer at 11:30. Chris. Danny looked at the time, it was 11:25pm. Danny opened his laptop and there was a video message waiting for him to accept. Danny accepted the invite and a few seconds later Chris' face appeared. How's my fella, said Chris smiling. I'm good and I miss you, said Danny. I miss you too, said Chris.

Are you alright, asked Danny? I'm fine and I should be home in a few days, said Chris. I'm bringing you a little gift when I come back, said Chris with a grin. What kind of gift, asked Danny? You'll just have to wait and see, said Chris. Chris we need to talk about something, said Danny. What is it, said Chris. Don't be mad, but Claire figured out something was going on between us, said Danny. Chris chuckled slightly, Claire is a smart one and I can't really say I'm surprised, said Chris. So you're not mad, said Danny. Not at all, said Chris smiling. I just didn't want you to think I was trying to out you or anything, said Danny. In case you haven't noticed, I do what I want, when I want, and how ever the Hell I want, said Chris. Danny chuckled, Oh, I've noticed, said Danny. I'd love to have you riding my cock right now, said Chris. I'd love to be riding your cock right now, said Danny. 

Danny got up in the middle of the night to get some water. As he returned upstairs he looked in Chris' room at his bed. Danny missed Chris so much. Danny walked into Chris room and laid down on Chris' side and hugged his pillow. Danny drew in a deep breath through his nose and drew in Chris' scent. The man's scent alone made Danny want Chris inside him, to feel Chris' thick cock open him up, to make him cum only like Chris could. Danny woke the next morning, he had fallen asleep on Chris' bed. Danny had dreamed that Chris had returned and put Danny on his hands and knees and drove his fat cock deep into him, Danny could almost feel Chris' large heavy balls slapping against his ass as Chris fucked him. Danny got up and went downstairs and made coffee. Claire joined him a little while later. What do you want to do today asked Claire? 

I think I'm going to go back to rock face and dig for a few gemstone's, said Danny, wanna come with? Nah, it's going to be too hot today, said Claire. There was a knock at the front door, Claire and Danny walked to see who it was. As they approached the could see an older man standing at the door. Claire walked over and opened the door. Hey Mr. Nicks how are you, said Claire. Good morning Claire said Mr. Nicks, is Chris here? No, he won't be back for a few days, said Claire. I see, listen there have been reports of a couple of young strangers going around causing trouble, said Mr. Nicks. You two be on the look out, if they show up here call me and I'll come run them off, said Mr. Nicks. Claire smiled, will do Mr. Nicks, said Claire. I'm sorry, this is my friend Danny, we are hanging out with Chris for the summer, said Claire. Nice to meet you Danny, said Mr. Nicks. 

Well I'm heading home, if you need anything you call me young lady, said Mr. Nicks. Yes sir, said Claire. Maybe you should come with me Claire, I don't want to leave you here all alone, said Danny. Claire huffed out a breath of air, if they show up here, they will get an ass full of buckshot, said Claire. Danny laughed, Claire was more than proficient with fire arms, she did grow up with Chris Redfield. Danny got ready and packed the hammer and chisel in his backpack along with a couple of bottles of water. I should be back in a few hours, I have my phone so call me if you need me, said Danny. Danny left and headed for the rock face. Danny had manage to find a few nice gems, but it was getting into late July and it was hot. Danny remembered the little waterfall that Chris had shown him and decided to cool down from the heat. 

Danny sat down his backpack and took off his clothes and made his way under the small waterfall. The water was still incredibly cold but felt good against Danny's hot skin. What do we have here, came a voice in front of Danny making his eyes jerk open. There were two men standing in front of Danny smiling at him. The men looked to be around twenty-five, one had brown hair and the other had red hair. Danny snatched his shorts and held them in front of his exposed cock. This is private property and you need to leave, said Danny. That's funny because I didn't see a sign any where saying that, said the brown haired man. Did you see a sign Mike, asked the brown haired man to the redhead. Nope, said Mike. Did you see a sign Trevor, asked the redhead to the brown haired guy. Nope, said Trevor. Now what are you doing out here all naked, asked Mike as he stepped towards Danny.

You need to leave, said Danny. Do we now, said Mike as he grabbed Danny by the throat and shoved him against the back of the waterfall. Or maybe you need to show two strangers some fucking hospitality, said Mike as he pulled down the zipper on his pants. Mike shoved Danny to his knees as he pulled out his hardening cock, it was no where near the size of Chris' but seeing that hardening cock surrounded by the red hair, was turning Danny on. Danny slid Mike's cock into his mouth and slowly made his way down the shaft. FUCK, this one knows how to suck a cock, said Mike. Danny's head is turned and he sees Trevor's hard cock in his face. Danny engulfs it and takes it to the back of his throat. GODDAMN, huffed out Trevor. Danny switched between the men's cocks, relishing the feeling and taste of their pre-cum. 

Mike reaches down and runs his hand over Danny's ass, I bet that hole is nice and tight, said Mike as he gave Danny's ass a smack. Danny moaned at feeling the slap. Yeah, you need some dick up that ass don't you, said Trevor. Trevor sat down as Mike moved behind Danny, Mike began to fuck Danny with his finger as he watched Danny suck Trevor's cock. I think we found us a true cock whore, said Mike as he rammed his finger into Danny's ass making Danny moan. Mike began to push his cock into Danny's ass, and then rammed his full length into Danny, making Danny cry out. Take it cock whore, growled Mike in Danny's ear and shoved Danny's mouth all the way down on Trevor's cock. Mike began to slam into Danny's ass, Mike grabbed Danny by the throat and tilted his head back, you like getting fucked in that hot little hole don't you, said Mike and spit in Danny's face.

I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM, said Trevor. Mike pushed Danny's mouth all the way down on Trevor's cock, SWALLOW IT COCK WHORE, yelled Mike and Trevor began to cum in Danny's throat. It wasn't the amount that Chris would have given him, but he swallowed it, tasting and feeling the hot cum travel down his throat. Mike pulls out of Danny and jerks Danny to his knees, now fucking suck me dry, said Mike as he rammed his cock into Danny's mouth. Danny grabs ahold of Mike's cock and begins to pump his hand up and down his shaft, Danny reaches down and grabs his cock and begins to stroke it. Mike throws his head back and growls as Danny feels Mike's hot cum hitting the back of his throat. Danny begins to cum, Yeah cum for me you fucking cock whore, hissed Mike. Mike begins to fuck Danny's mouth as he finishes cumming. 

DANNY, came a voice, it was Claire. Mike and Trevor look at each other. Both men pull up their pants and run around the rock face. Danny quickly pulls his shorts and shirt on and sit's under the waterfall. DANNY, yelled Claire. Danny looked at Claire, what are you doing here, said Danny? I tried to call you but you didn't pick up, said Claire, I got worried and decided to check on you. Sorry, I must not have heard it ringing in my backpack, said Danny. Are you done, said Claire. Yeah, said Danny as he looked over his shoulder in the direction that Mike and Trevor had run. As Claire and Danny walked back to the house, Claire kept noticing Danny looking back. What are you looking for, said Claire. I saw some deer earlier and just wanted to see if they were still around, said Danny. Have I ever told you how weird you can be sometimes, said Claire. Danny Chuckled. 

Claire and Danny stood in the kitchen making dinner, oh I almost forgot to tell you, Chris called me, said Claire. How is he, asked Danny? Fine, he said he should be home tomorrow but not until late, said Claire. Joy exploded inside of Danny at the news that Chris was coming home. So you two can pick up right where you left off, said Claire smiling. The two friends ate and Danny walked out on the porch and rolled a joint. CLAIRE, yelled Danny, you want some of this? Claire came outside and smoked the joint with Danny. A car pulled up and a very tall bearded man got out. Who's that, said Danny as he and Claire stood, it's Mr. Nicks son, Frank, said Claire. Frank walked up on the porch, good evening, said Frank. Dad wanted me to stop over and check on you two, said Frank. Were fine, said Claire, what's going on?

Those two strangers attacked Tommy Fisher in a field behind his house, the kids only seventeen, said Frank. He got away, who knows what those two perv's would have done to him, said Frank. Oh, this is my friend Danny, said Claire. Frank looked down at Danny and smiled. I'm Frank Nicks, said the man and extended his hand to Danny. Danny, as Danny took in the man's handsome features. Frank had short brown hair and almost icy blue eyes that sent a shiver down Danny's back. His face was framed by a matching and well manicured beard. Frank smiled at Danny, pleasure said Frank smiling. Dad want's me to hang out here with you for tonight if you don't mind, I'll stay out of your way, said Frank. Sure said Claire. Frank sat on the porch. Claire an Danny went in and watched some tv before finally calling it a night and going to bed.

Danny tossed and turned in his bed, he couldn't sleep. Danny walked out the back door and down to the dock, he removed his shorts and dove in the water. The warm lake water felt terrific against Danny's naked body. Frank had been watching from the porch and walked down to the dock. Can't sleep, said Frank? Nah, I thought a swim might help, said Danny. I thought you left a while ago, said Danny. Frank smiled, I thought I would stay a little longer, said Frank. How's the water, said Frank as he looked down at Danny. Fantastic, said Danny, too bad you didn't bring any trunks. Who needs trunks, said Frank as he stepped out of his shoes. Frank pulled his shirt over his head and took off his pants. Danny's eyes go to the thick cock hanging between Franks legs. Frank sat down on the end of the dock and let his feet dip into the water. 

Danny was turned on by the handsome naked man sitting in front of him. Danny swam up between Franks legs. You coming in, said Danny. Oh, I'm planning on cumming alright, said Frank. Danny leaned down and ran his tongue across Franks hardening cock. That's some cock you have there, said Danny. Frank smiled, I think it could use a little more attention, said Frank. Danny slid his mouth down Franks hard cock, Frank had great girth and Danny liked the way it filled his mouth. After a few moments Frank slid into the water next to Danny and kissed him, Frank was a good kisser and skillfully played with Danny's tongue with his own. Frank turned Danny to face the dock and maneuvered behind him, let me know if I get too rough, said Frank in Danny's ear. Frank kissed down Danny's neck as Danny felt Franks cock begin to open his hole. 

Frank leaned down to Danny's ear, I knew the moment I met you, I had to fuck you, said Frank kissing Danny's neck. Frank was a gentle lover, he slowly and gently began to thrust into Danny. Danny began to push back on Franks cock, Oh baby yeah, ride my cock, said Frank. Frank withdrew from Danny and turned Danny to face him. He braced Danny against the dock as Danny locked his legs around Franks waist. Frank slid his cock back into Danny with a little hard thrust making Danny make a little yelp. Frank grabbed the dock and began to drive a little harder into Danny. FUCK, said Frank. Frank put his hand on the back of Danny's head and drew Danny's face against his chest. I'm not going to last much longer, said Frank and he drove into Danny harder. Danny leaned up and kissed Frank, feeling Frank thick cock in him. 

Frank drew Danny's face back against his chest, let me fill your ass, said Frank. Frank wrapped his arms around Danny and began to drive Danny down on his cock as he erupted inside of Danny's ass. After a few moments Frank pulled Danny back from his chest and kissed him. Redfield always was a lucky son of a bitch, said Frank smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny laid on the dock sunbathing when Claire walked up and sat down next to him. I got it, said Clair. Danny looked at Claire, you got what, said Danny? The interview with Huber Corp, said Claire. Danny sat up, that's great, said Danny, when is it? The day after tomorrow, said Claire. I'll have to drive to Franklin and spend the night with my Aunt Paige, said Claire. How far away is this interview, asked Danny. Franklin is a three hour drive from here, so I will stay the night with Aunt Paige, go to my interview and come home said Claire. You and Chris can have a little "alone time", said Claire making air quotes. Danny definitely like the sound of that, he really needed Chris fuck him and feel the powerful man's body dominate his. Danny and Claire made dinner and ate, Claire went upstairs to pick out interviewing clothes, Danny heard the front door open.

Danny walked to the front door and froze, Chris was standing there smiling at him. Did you miss me, said Chris giving Danny a devastating smile? Danny ran and threw his arms around Chris, Chris titled Danny's head back and kissed him passionately and wrapped his arms around him. I missed you, said Danny. I missed you too, said Chris as he dropped a little kiss on the top of Danny's head. I'm so glad you're back said Danny. Chis smiled, me too and I know just how you can welcome me back, said Chris as he slid his hands down and cupped Danny's small ass. Danny ran his hand over Chris' crotch, we can get started now if you like, said Danny smiling? Claire yelled from the top of the steps, should I wear a business suit or a dress, said Claire? Chris and Danny looked at each other and laughed. Suit, yelled Danny. Someone is here to see you, yelled Danny.

Claire came down stairs, oh you're back as she walked over and hugged Chris. Are you hungry, asked Claire? Nah, I ate before I left the base, said Chris. I'm going to go upstairs and grab a hot shower said Chris. Chris winked at Danny before heading upstairs. Chris came back downstairs after the shower, Danny smelled the light scent of Chris' cologne and it was turning him on. Chris stepped behind Danny and dropped a kiss on his neck. How were things while I was gone, asked Chris. Two guys were going around causing some trouble and your neighbor down the road sent his son Frank to watch me and Claire last night, said Danny. Chris leaned down to Danny's ear, did you like his thick cock, asked Chris? Where did he fuck you, said Chris, as he rubbed his lips lightly against Danny's ear? In the lake, said Danny as he felt himself bending to Chris. 

You're such a little whore, said Chris. Chris ran his hand down the back of Danny's shorts and squeezed his ass. You always seem to need something in that hot little hole of yours, said Chris as he forced his finger into Danny's ass. Danny made a yelp, I guess I'm going to have to punish you for being a whore, whispered Chris. Danny was hard as a rock as Chris fucked him with his finger, Chris lightly bite Danny's neck. The sensation making Danny shiver, I'm going to make you cum right here said Chris as he fucked Danny harder with his finger. Danny couldn't speak, he was lost to the feeling of Chris fucking him with his finger. Are you going to come for me little whore, said Chris? CUM, said Chris through gritted teeth and rammed his finger deep into Danny. Chris covered Danny's mouth just as a yell was escaping, Danny came hard in his short. 

Chris drew Danny against him and kissed him, supporting Danny as Danny's legs weakened and shook. Chris leaned back down to Danny's ear, wait until I get you alone tonight, I'll put some real meat in that little whore ass, said Chris. DANNY, yelled Claire. What, said Danny with a shaky voice, heels or flats, said Claire? Heels said Danny as he smiled at Chris. The three played cards for a while before going outside and smoking a joint. Let's go for a walk, said Chris. Let's go for a swim, said Claire. Chris pulled his shirt off exposing his broad chest, a chest Danny wanted to feel pressed against his back as Chris fucked him. The three swan for a while, Claire got out of the water, I need to get to bed, said Claire. Chris looked at his watch, it's barely ten o'clock, said Chris. Claire told Chris about the interview, be careful, said Chris. 

As Claire went into the house Chris turned to Danny, you are so much going to get it now, said Chris a sinister smile crossed his face. Am I, said Danny as he put his arms around Chris' neck? I know the perfect punishment for you said Chris, as he drew Danny against him. Do you now, said Danny smiling. Let's see how much you smile tomorrow, said Chris. Chris led Danny to his bedroom and shut the door. Chris turned to Danny and placed his hands on both side of Danny's face. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny, I can't believe how much I missed you, said Chris as he kissed Danny again. Chris undressed him and Danny and led Danny to the bed and gently laid him down, Chris laid next to Danny and looked at him. Chris slowly slid his hand down Danny's chest, so fucking handsome, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Danny.

Chris rolled to his back and guided Danny to his cock. Danny quickly swallowed Chris' length, massaging it with his tongue and throat. That's it said Chris, nice and slow. Danny liked the feeling of Chris' huge cock head hitting his throat, the taste of Chris' precum coating his mouth and throat. Chris removed Danny from his cock and laid Danny on his back as he took the lube from the drawer. Chris softly began to lube Danny's hole, feeling the slight puffiness from his earlier assault with his finger. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny, allowing his tongue to slowly slide across Danny's. Chris began to press into Danny's ass, the slightly swollen hole opening to accommodate Chris thick girth. Danny breathed out when Chris found that special spot inside him. Chris looked down at Danny, how's that feel baby, said Chris?

Oh god yes Chris, said Danny. Chris slowly withdrew and pressed back into Danny, I missed you so much, said Chris looking at Danny as he writhed under Chris. Chris began to increase his speed and the power of his thrusts into Danny. Yes Chris fuck me, huffed out Danny. Chris pulled Danny closer and began to jack hammer his hole, Chris put his hand over Danny's mouth to muffled the yells and screams coming from him. Chris stood and picked Danny up and impaled him back down on his cock, FUCK ME DANNY, as Chris continued to draw Danny back on his cock hard and gave him powerful thrust each time he drew Danny back. Danny began to cum, I'm gonna fuck the cum right out of you, said Chris as he thrusted harder into Danny, MAKE ME CUM DANNY, said Chris. Chris drew Danny against his chest as he began to pump his cum into Danny, growling in Danny's ear.

After they showered, they laid down on the bed. Danny was spread across Chris broad chest, Danny looked up at Chris, maybe you should go away more often, said Danny chuckling? Chris pulled Danny up into a kiss, I don't like being away from you, said Chris. Danny looked into Chris eyes, what was he seeing there. Danny woke the next morning with Chris pressed against him and Chris' arm around his waist. Danny snuggled back against Chris, he loved waking up with Chris' powerful body against him and feeling Chris' breath on his neck. Good morning, said Chris as he softly kissed the back of Danny's neck. Danny rolled over to face Chris, good morning, said Danny. How'd you sleep, asked Chris. Very soundly, said Danny smiling. Good, because you will need your strength for later on, said Chris. Later on, said Danny? Chris smiled and got up. 

Claire came down stairs with two bags, well I'm off, said Claire as she kissed and hugged Chris and Danny. Call me when you get there and when you're leaving, said Chris. Good luck, said Danny. Danny decided to make some pumpkin bread with the fresh pumpkins Chris had picked. Chris picked up his phone and spoke, I need you to assemble the team and come to my house, said Chris as he walked out the door. Danny was waiting for the pumpkin bread to finish baking when he heard several cars pull up. He looked out the window, it was Alpha Team. They must have come to help Chris work on something thought Danny. Danny removed the pumpkin bread from the oven and sat it on the counter, Chris walked in the back door and took Danny by the arm, come with me, said Chris. Where are we going, said Danny? You'll see, said Chris.

Chris walked Danny to the barn and into the very back room, Danny froze. There was all of Alpha Team, naked. It's time for your punishment, said Chris as he pulled Danny's shirt off over his head and helped Danny step out of his shorts. Chris walked Danny over to the large black mat and placed him on his knees in the center. Chris stood and looked down at Danny, if you insist on acting like a whore, then I'm going to treat you like a whore, said Chris. ALPHA TEAM, BEGIN, said Chris in a loud voice. Tolk, the hot Arabian guy stepped up to Danny as the rest of Alpha Team circled Danny. Danny looked up and seen the hot Arabian guy's thick uncut cock hang in front of him. Tolk sat down in front of Danny and leaned back, he began to slowly pull the foreskin down his shaft allowing the head of his thick cock to be exposed.

What are you waiting for whore, said Tolk and he pulled Danny's mouth down on his cock, sending it all the way to the back of Danny's throat. Tolk began to fuck Danny's mouth hard, Thomas knelt down behind Danny and spit on his hole. I know how well you suck cock, let's see how well you can fuck cock, said Thomas as he sank his cock into Danny's ass. Danny began to smack the mat with his hand from the sudden pain of his hole being spread by Thomas. Thomas began to fuck Danny, that's one tight little hole you have there whore, said Thomas as he rammed into Danny's ass. Danny loved the feeling of having his mouth and his ass filled by the two cocks now fucking him, it was only made better by the fact that Chris was watching him fuck his own men. Chris kneeled next to Danny as his men fucked him, how's that whore, said Chris?

For the rest of the afternoon Danny is cuffed, tied, and chained as Alpha Team fucked him in every imaginable position, and created a few new ones. Danny was being held in the air between two Alpha Team members as they pounded his ass and mouth, here's another load whore, said the Alpha member fucking his mouth and shot a heavy load in Danny's mouth. Danny lapped at the hot cum the Alpha member was shooting at him. Danny was laying on the floor, his face and body covered in Alpha Team's cum. Chris leaned down and put Danny on his hands and knees, Chris catches some of the cum leaking from Danny's stretched hole on his finger and feeds it to Danny. Danny licks and sucks Chris' finger, catching all that he could with his tongue. Chris leans down to Danny's ear, I've never seen anything as hot as this, I'm very proud of you, said Chris. 

Chris kisses Danny, tasting Alpha Team's cum on his lips. Chris moves behind Danny, PIERS, said Chris in a loud voice. Piers walked over and knelt down on his knees in front of Danny. Danny was a little disappointed in Piers, he wasn't as thick or long as the other Alpha Team members, but any cock in a storm. Danny takes Piers into his mouth as he feels Chris begin to press into his ass. Danny is almost high from the feeling of Chris fucking him as Alpha Team watches the Alpha male dominate and make Danny's ass his. Oh god Captain I'm going to cum, said Piers as he shot a small load, barely making it on Danny's face. Move, said Chris as he replaced Piers. Let me show you how to give this whore a real load, said Chris. Chris stroked his cock working the load out, Danny's mouth is open as his tongue anxiously awaiting Chris' sweet gift.

Cum begins to gush from the head of Chris' cock, Danny trying to catch it with his mouth and tongue, but there is too much, an almost roar escapes Chris mouth as he buries his cock into Danny's mouth, as he grunts and thrusts. Danny is unable to contain all of the cum Chris is giving him and catches what he can. Chris leans down and kisses Danny, "good boy", whispered Chris. Chris stands, Alpha Team, you are dismissed, said Chris in a loud voice. Alpha Team dresses and leaves. Chris picked Danny up in his arms and carry's him back to the house. Chris places Danny in a warm bath, he dipped the wash cloth into the water and begins to wash Alpha Team's cum from Danny's body. Danny leans back in the tub, he is exhausted, but more fulfilled than he has ever been. He knew he had made Chris proud of him.

Chris leans down and kisses Danny, I have never been more proud of you, said Chris. Chris dry's and dresses Danny, he carried Danny to the hammock on the front porch and gets in, laying Danny across his chest. Chris kisses the top of Danny's head, I was very impressed with you today, said Chris. Not too many guys could have taken on the seven large Alpha Team members like you did, said Chris. Danny smiled as he laid on Chris chest. Chris rests his chin on Danny's head as Danny softly slipped into sleep. Chris wondered what other kind of adventures he could take him and Danny on and smiled at the prospects.


	16. Chapter 16

Claire returned the next day. So how did it go, asked Danny? Not good, said Claire as she pushed the food around on her plate. Why do you say that, asked Chris? Because I know I bombed a few of the questions they asked me, and they didn't that interested in me, said Claire. Their loss, said Danny. I have an interview tomorrow, said Danny. You do, said Chris setting down his fork, where? In Greenview, said Danny. That's great, who's it with, asked Claire. Williams, Pollack, and Nash, said Danny. They have several offices across the state, said Danny. Greenview is almost two hours away, said Chris. Yes, but it's also close to where I live, said Danny. I see, said Chris as he stood and excused himself and walked outside. What's up his ass, said Claire? I'm not sure, but I have an idea of what it might be, said Danny as he walked outside. 

Danny walked down to the dock next to Chris. You want to talk about it, asked Danny? I mean you're looking for a job and stuff, said Chris. You don't seem to be happy about that, said Danny? Chris looked at Danny, I'm happy for you, it's just, we have so much fun together I guess I really didn't think about it ending, said Chris. Danny put his arms around Chris' waist, mine and Claire's plan was to hang out here for the summer, but have jobs to get started in our careers by Labor day, said Danny. Labor Day is not that far off, said Chris. Danny turned Chris face towards his, Chris, tell me how you feel about me, said Danny. I mean I like you, a lot. You're handsome and hot, we have a lot of fun together, said Chris. That's a description of me, not how you feel, said Danny. I DON'T KNOW, said Chris in a frustrated tone. 

Well I like you a lot too, I'm not sure how it is for you, but I do have deep feelings for you Chris, said Danny. Yeah, said Chris in a low tone. Very much so, said Danny. It's just, I don't know, said Chris, I've never been good with the whole "talking about feelings" thing. I understand, said Danny. Would you two make out already, yelled Claire from the house. Chris and Danny laugh, just take some time and think about how you feel, said Danny as he pulled Chris down in a kiss. Chris and Claire headed upstairs to bed, Chris giving Danny a little wink as he walked by, it made Danny laugh. Danny hadn't given his own feelings about Chris much thought until lately. Chris was right, Labor Day would be here soon and he would have to walk away from Chris. Danny was unable to sleep and sat on the porch most of the night. What would he do if Chris said he had feeling for him too?

Chris walked out on the porch to find Danny curled up in the porch swing. Chris lifted Danny's head and sat down laying Danny's head in his lap. Danny stretched and looked up at Chris, good morning, said Danny in a sleepy voice. Good morning, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Danny. I waited for you last night, said Chris. I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep and I needed to think, said Danny. I figured as much, that's why I left you alone, said Chris. Chris looked down at Danny's sleepy face, Danny caused Chris to feel things he never had, and it was so intense. I have a friend in town that is an attorney, his firm is successful and he's looking to take on a new attorney, said Chris. I got you and Claire an interview with him, said Chris. Danny sat up, you got me and Claire an interview with him, said Danny. Sure did, it's tomorrow at 10 am, said Chris. 

Danny kissed Chris, thank you Chris, said Danny. Danny looked at Chris' watch, I better start getting ready for my interview in Greenview, said Danny as he went into the house. Chris was hoping that once he told Danny about the interview he had gotten him, he would forget about the one in Greenview. Claire came shuffling on the porch and sat down next to Chris in the swing. Morning lug nut, said Claire. Morning princess, said Chris. Claire snuggled against Chris. So, what exactly is this thing between you and Danny, asked Claire. Chris sat and stared down. Oh come on Chris, I'm not a kid anymore and I know all about sex, including gay sex, said Claire. Danny and I have discussed it hundreds of times, said Claire. I just didn't know how you would feel about your big brother being...you know, said Chris. Gay, Chris the word is gay, said Claire.

And I don't care, as long as you are happy Chris, said Claire. Just because you're gay doesn't make you any less in my eyes or my heart, said Claire as she hugged Chris. So how do you REALLY feel about Danny, asked Claire. Chris began to grin widely. Well if the grin you're wearing right now is any indication, you must like him a lot, said Claire. I do like him a lot and I've never met anyone like him before, said Chris. He's handsome, hot, intelligent, funny, passionate, smart and he's got an ass on him, EWW,EWW,EWW, said Claire cutting Chris off. Sorry, said Chris. He makes me feel....wanted and needed, like I belong, said Chris. Chris look at me, are you telling me you're in love with Danny, said Claire? I DON'T KNOW, said Chris in a frustrated tone as he stood. I mean there's the age difference thing, what if we do start something and he changes his mind, said Chris? 

Danny and I have actually talked about that and he said, it was a turn on for him, said Claire. He did, said Chris smiling. He also said that he had never met a man like you before, said Claire. Chris sat back down next to Claire, what else did he say, asked Chris. Claire laughed, I think you need to sit down with Danny and have this discussion, said Claire. Claire kissed Chris on the cheek and went into the house. A little while later Danny came down stairs in his slacks and tie, carrying his suit jacket. Well, how do I look, asked Danny, should I change my tie? Chris stopped and just stared at Danny, he didn't think it possible, but Danny was even more handsome dressed up. Chris walked over to Danny and looked down at him, don't change a thing, said Chris as he leaned down kissed Danny. Ahhh, said Claire. Danny you're the most handsome man I have ever seen, said Chris.

You're just saying that because you're banging me, said Danny tickling Chris' ribs. Chris put his arms around Danny and drew him against him, YOU ARE, the most handsome man I have ever seen, said Chris and kissed Danny again. Thank you, said Danny. Well I better get going, don't want to be late, said Danny. Call me when you get there, said Chris. I will, said Danny and walked out the door. Chris spent the day wandering around like a lost puppy thinking of Danny. Could Danny be the one Chris had always secretly hoped he'd find. Danny understood Chris on a level no one ever had, it just wasn't the sex, it was the intensity, passion, desire and willingness they shared with one another. Chris loved fucking Danny, but it was what Danny brought out in him and what he brought out in Danny that really drove Chris. 

Danny returned later that evening. I don't think I want to work for that law firm, said Danny. Why said Chris? To put it bluntly, they were a bunch of stuck-up assholes, said Danny. Don't forget you two have an interview with my friend Jack Krauser tomorrow, said Chris. The group watched a movie and decided to go to bed. When Chris and Danny got to Chris' doorway, Chris took Danny's hand. You go ahead I'll be in shortly said Danny. A few minutes later Danny walked into Chris' room and closed the door. Danny was dressed in his suit. Chris sat up on the bed and looked at Danny. I noticed how much you seemed to like my suit earlier, said Danny as he slowly approached the bed, Chris sat up on the side of the bed, don't get up, said Danny. Danny walked up to Chris and stood in between his legs. Tonight, we are going to do things my way, said Danny as he took Chris by the chin and kissed him. 

Chris letting a lite moan escape his throat. Danny slid his jacket off and stepped out of his dress shoes. Lay back, said Danny. Chris laid back on the bed, a look of excitement on his face. Danny straddled Chris, making sure that he was sitting on Chris' hardening cock. Danny looked down at Chris, you like this tie, don't you, said Danny? Chris shook his head yes, Danny reached down and twisted Chris nipple hard, making Chris call out. I asked you a question and I expect an answer, said Danny smiling. Yes, said Chris as he swallowed hard. Danny leaned down and kissed Chris softly, he leaned down to Chris' ear, if I get too intense just say "Anderson", said Danny. Chris closed his eyes and smiled, yes sir, said Chris. Danny sat back up, he unbuttoned his top button and pulled the tie free from his neck. Danny dragged the silky tie across Chris nipples, making Chris draw in a breath.

You like soft things, said Danny? It's very nice, said Chris. Danny raised Chris arms above his head and tied his hands to the headboard. Danny rubbed his nose against Chris', I hope that not too tight, and if is, too bad, said Danny as he kissed Chris. Chris began to breath heavy, the anticipation of what Danny was going to do to him was driving him to a new height of heat and arousal. Chris' cock began to ache, precum poured from the head of his cock, he needed to fuck Danny now. Danny turned and dipped his finger in Chris' precum and put his finger in his mouth, mmmm, said Danny as he pulled the finger out of his mouth. Danny dipped his finger back into Chris precum, then he leaned forward and rubbed it along Chris' bottom lip. Open your mouth, said Danny. Chris opened his mouth, now taste what I taste when I suck your cock, said Danny.

Chris began to suck on Danny's finger almost in a frenzied state. Chris began to tremble, are you hot for me Chris, do you want to ram your thick cock up my ass and make me call your name, said Danny? Yes, said Chris as he panted out the answer. Well tonight we do things my way, said Danny. You've always been the dominant, haven't you Chris, said Danny? Danny twisted Chris' nipple, YES, said Chris. You've never let someone dominate you, have you, said Danny. Danny gave Chris nipple another twist, No, said Chris. Danny watched as Chris' chest rose and fell more quickly now. You've never been this turned on before, have you Chris, said Danny? No, Chris huffed out. Well buckle in baby, because you are in for the ride of your life, said Danny. Deep down you want me to take full control of you don't you Chris, said Danny?

You want me to use you in every nasty, filthy way I can think of, don't you Chris? Danny pulled down on Chris' large balls, YES, said Chris. Danny leaned down and ran his lips across Chris', good because that's what I'm going to do, said Danny as he kissed Chris. Danny sat up on Chris and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Danny stood above Chris and slowly lowered his slacks, exposing his ass to Chris. Is that what you want Chris, do you want to fuck my tight little hole, said Danny as he sat on Chris' chest. Danny ran his hands across Chris' chest and leaned down to his face, you want to feel my hot, tight hole stretched around that thick, hard fuck stick of yours, don't you, said Danny? Chris pulled against the tie, I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU SO GODDAMN HARD YOU WON"T WALK FOR A FUCKING WEEK, snarled Chris. 

Danny chuckled, I have no doubt you can do that, but not tonight, said Danny. Danny slid down Chris chest to where his hole slid across Chris' cock, that's what you want, isn't Chris, said Danny? Please Danny, let me fuck you, huffed out Chris. But you forget, tonight isn’t about what you want, is it, said Danny? Danny rose above Chris' cock as he rubbed the precum from the head of Chris cock against his hole. Danny slid the head of Chris' cock in his ass, can you feel my tight holed stretched around your fat cockhead, said Danny. Please Danny, let me fuck you, said Chris. Tonight, I fuck you, said Danny as he slid down Chris precum slicked cock. OH MY GOD, said Chris as he threw his head against the pillow. Danny would rise all the way to the top of Chris' cock and then slowly lowering himself all the way down. 

I'm not going to last much longer Danny, said Chris. I know, said Danny as he began to drive himself down hard on Chris's cock. FUCK DANNY, said Chris. Danny quickly removed himself from Chris cock and stood. YOU MAKE ME CUM RIGHT NOW, growled Chris. Oh I'm going to make you cum, just not how you were expecting me to, said Danny smiling. Danny walked around the bed to the other night stand and took out a small dildo. Please Danny make me cum, begged Chris? Danny laid next to Chris and leaned in to kiss him but stopped before Chris could reach his lips. You little fucker, said Chris panting. Danny got between Chris legs and lubed the dildo with Chris' own precum. Danny scooped up more and rubbed it against Chris hole. Chris drew in a sudden breath and arched his back. Looks like somebody has been neglecting something, said Danny.

Danny slowly slid the head of the dildo in Chris. Oh my god, said Chris as he began to buck his hips. Danny leaned up and took one of Chris' balls in his mouth and sucked, letting it fall from his mouth with a pop. Danny ran his tongue up the shaft of Chris' cock as he looked at Chris. Chris was in a frenzied state, please make me cum Danny, said Chris. Danny shoved the dildo full hilt into Chris and began to fuck him. Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum Danny, begged Chris as he thrashed on the bed. As you wish, said Danny as he grabbed Chris' balls and pulled down, pushing and twisting the dildo inside of Chris. Chris released a yell from his mouth of pure ecstasy and pleasure as his entire body raised off the bed. Chris shot again and again in an almost endless stream. Chris' body collapses back onto the bed.

Chris' body trembles and spasms form the orgasm as he breaths heavy from the experience. Danny lays next to Chris and unties his hands. Chris' arms fall above his head, he is still riding the wave of pleasure that Danny had given him. After a few moments Chris is able to speak. Chris looks at Danny, his chest still rising and falling rapidly. THAT WAS FUCKING INCREDIBLE, said Chris. Danny, I have never cum that hard or that much in my life, said Chris as he kissed Danny. Danny laid back and pulled Chris on his chest. He could still feel Chris tremble and he kissed the top of Chris' head. Glad you enjoyed it, said Danny. Chris and Danny hear pounding on the wall, could you two keep it down in there I really don't want to hear that, yelled Claire. Chris and Danny begin to crack up laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

Danny woke the next morning with Chris snuggle against his chest. Danny kissed the top of Chris' head, Chris tighten his arms around Danny, good morning, said Chris. Good morning, said Danny as he kissed the top of Chris head. Chris sits up and leans down over Danny, Chris studies Danny's face, are you real, said Chris? Danny pulls Chris down into a slow soft kiss, you tell me, said Danny. You have to be a dream, said Chris. Why a dream, said Danny? Cause I could never be this happy in real life, said Chris. I'm no dream, and you are this happy and so am I, said Danny as he pulled Chris down into a kiss. There was a knock at the door, are you two decent, said Claire? No, but you can come in anyway, said Danny. Claire walked in carrying a bed tray. What's this, said Chris? I figured after what I heard last night, you two could use something to eat, said Claire.

Sorry if we were a little loud, said Danny. A tornado would have been quieter, said Claire. Claire looked at Chris and Danny, you two are too cute together, said Claire smiling. We know, said Danny as he took a drink of coffee. I have to pee, said Chris as he looked at Claire. So go pee, said Claire. I don't think you want him to throw the covers back and get up, said Danny looking at Claire. EWW, said Claire as she got up and walked out the door, making Chris and Danny laugh. Danny followed Chris into the bathroom, he slid his arms around Chris' waist and held his dick as he pissed as Chris leaned back against Danny. Don't forget the shake, said Chris as Danny gently shook his dick. Chris turned and took Danny in his arms and held him in silence. Neither needed to speak, what they were feeling for each other said everything they needed to know. 

Claire and Danny got ready for their interview at Krauser Law Firm. Chris fussed around them both, straightening Danny's collar and brushing Claire's shoulder. Chris took Danny's face in his hands, have I told you how handsome you are today, said Chris. You just did, said Danny as he kissed Chris. Claire and Danny arrived at the law firm for their interview. A young man stepped out into the waiting area, they are ready to begin, said the young man. Who do they want to see first, asked Claire? Both of you, said the young man. Claire and Danny looked at each other and walked into the room. The room was large with two chairs sitting in front of a long table with twelve chairs behind it. The young man left the room and closed the door. Is this a interview or an inquisition, said Danny to Claire. A door at the far end of the room opened and in stepped twelve of the biggest men Danny had ever seen.

Chris was working on his car when his phone rang, Redfield, said Chris. Chris it's Jill, we have a situation, how soon can you be at the BSAA. On my way, said Chris as he headed for his truck. Chris arrived at the BSAA and went to Jill's office, what's going on, said Chris? Albert Wesker, said Jill. I thought he was dead, said Chris. Apparently not, said Jill. He has taken over an embassy in New York and is holding everyone hostage inside, said Jill. He asking for you specifically, said Jill. Me, said Chris. If you don not show up in the next three hours he is threating to start killing hostages, said Jill. I'll suit up, said Chris walking from the room. The twelve men asked Claire and Danny questions and then presented them with the final request. Ms. Redfield we are going to present you with a case, we expect you to have a plan finalized and an outcome written by morning, said Jack Krauser.

Another man looked at Danny, you will go to this address tonight at eight o'clock sharp, said the older man, do you understand Mr. Anderson? Yes sir, said Danny. The twelve men stood and exited where they had entered. The young man returned and handed Claire the case file she needed to complete and handed Danny a folded piece of paper. Good luck to you both, said the young man and left. As Claire and Danny were driving home, Danny looked at Claire, this is bizarre, said Danny. I hope I can finish this case in time said Claire. What do you think they are gong to have you do, asked Claire. I don't know, but it's got me more than a little freaked out, said Danny. Maybe they are going to give you a mock trial to argue, said Claire. Could be, said Danny. They arrived at home and Claire found the note from Chris.

What's that, asked Danny? It's a note from Chris, he got called into the BSAA and said he will call when he can, said Claire. He just got back a week ago, said Danny. I wouldn't worry, probably just some security stuff, said Claire. Claire went to her room and got started on the case. Danny rested and then got ready for his meeting. Danny drove to the address and parked in front of a large brick home. Danny could tell the home was old but had been kept in very good care over the years. Danny rang the door bell, a moment later the young man from the office opened the door and invited Danny in. Please follow me, said the young man. The others are waiting for you in the dining hall, said the young man as he opened a door for Danny. Danny stepped into a very large room with an incredibly long table that ran the length of the room.

At the other end Danny could see the twelve men from the office earlier. Come forward Mr. Anderson, said Jack. Danny walked to other side of the huge room where the men were standing. Welcome Danny, said Jack. We are the Brotherhood of the BSAA, said Jack. Each member you see here was once a member or is a current member of the BSAA, including Chris Redfield, said Jack. So what am I doing here, asked Danny. Chris called me a few days ago and informed me what an asset you would make to the firm, he also said that you had some very "extraordinary" talents, talents the Brotherhood would like to test, said Jack. So you are going to test me and Claire, said Danny? Yes, you see only males can be members of the Brotherhood, said Jack. So you have Claire poring over some bullshit case, said Danny? 

Claire will get the position with the firm because Chris is a member of the brotherhood and she is his sister, she can never be a member of the brotherhood, but you can, said Jack. I don't understand, is this like a cult or something, said Danny? Jack and the other men laughed, I assure you Danny, we are no cult, said Jack. We are simply men who are like minded, men who "indulge" in the sins of the flesh, said Jack. A tall man with dark brown hair and a beard stepped over to Danny, my name is Samuel, do you agree to submit to our test, asked Samuel? Yes, said Danny. Another man with salt and pepper hair approached Danny, my name is David, do you agree to submit to our will, asked David? Yes, said Danny. A third man with light brown hair and matching beard approached Danny, my name is Shane, do you agree to submit without questioning, said Shane?

Yes, said Danny. A fourth man, tall, burly, with red hair and a beard that looked like embers approached Danny, my name is Scott as he kneeled before Danny and took his hand, we the Brotherhood swear an oath not to hurt you, but only test you, said Scott. If a member is testing you beyond what you believe to be your limits, simply say "Brotherhood" and the testing will end, said Scott. Do you understand, said Scott? Yes, said Danny. A fifth man with white hair and matching beard stepped over to Danny and kneeled down and took Danny's hand. My name is Aden and I am the Senior Knight of the Brotherhood, would you allow me the honor of beginning you test, said Aden? Yes, said Danny. Aden stood and softly kissed Danny. Aden led Danny upstairs and into a large bedroom with a even larger bed in the middle of the room. 

I will allow you time to prepared yourself, when you are ready, pull this cord and I will come and begin your test, said Aden. Aden smiled and left Danny alone in the room. Chris arrived at the embassy, a soldier handed Chris a phone, Redfield, said Chris. Christopher, so goo to hear your voice, said Wesker. I'm here Wesker, now let the hostages go, said Chris. Do you see the front door, said Wesker? Yeah, said Chris. When it opens you need to walk through it, said Wesker and hung up. Chris saw the door open and began to walk towards it, SIR, said one of the soldiers. At ease soldier, said Chris as he walked through the door. A group of soldiers slammed the door and pointed their rifles at Chris. Wesker walked in from the other room, hello Chris, so glad you could join me, said Wesker. Search him, said Wesker.

The soldier removed Chris' side arm, knife and wallet and handed the wallet to Wesker. Cuff him, said Wesker as the soldier cuffed Chris' hands behind his back. Bring him, said Wesker as he walked downstairs to the basement. There is an old escape passage down here that was constructed when the building was built in 1903, said Wesker as he started down the passageway. What about the hostages, said Chris. You're right, I almost forgot, said Wesker as he took out a small device and pressed a button setting of explosives and leveling the embassy. YOU FUCKING MANIAC, yelled Chris. YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET THE HOSTAGES GO IF I AGREED TO COME, screamed Chris. Wesker walked over to Chris, guess I lied, said Wesker. Come on Chris, you should know better than to ever trust a bad guy, laughed Wesker. 

But I knew that you would selflessly surrender yourself Chris, you really believe in all that truth, honor and justice bullshit, said Wesker. It's your fatal flaw, said Wesker laughing. Now the real fun begins, said Wesker, put him in the car. Danny pulled the cord and a moment later there was knock on the door. Danny opened the door to find Aden standing there, are you ready, asked Aden? I am, said Danny. Aden stepped inside and led Danny to the large bed, Aden leaned down and kissed Danny. Chris was right, you are handsome, said Aden smiling. Aden slowly undressed Danny, running his hands over Danny's body as he did. Aden stood behind Danny and leaned down to his ear, Chris said you are unlike anyone he has ever met, said Aden dropping a lite kiss on Danny's neck. Aden turned Danny towards him, now undress me, said Aden.

Danny began to unbutton Aden's shirt, once all the way unbuttoned Danny marveled at the man's chest, it was sculpted and covered in white hair. The man must be in his late fifties, but his body was incredible. It's alright to touch me, smiled Aden. Danny ran his hands across Aden's hairy chest, the hair was soft, almost like a fur. You like hairy men, said Aden. Yes, said Danny. Aden pulled Danny's face against his chest, nestling Danny in his chest hair. Danny could feel Aden's hard cock press against him. Aden kissed the top of Danny's head and titled his face up towards his, let me make love to you little one, said Aden.


	18. Chapter 18

Chris' hands were chained above his head and he was stripped naked. You know, for a moment I didn't really think you would give yourself up so easily, said Wesker. Cut the shit Wesker, what do you want, said Chris? Wesker grabbed Chris' chin, why you of course, said Wesker. You betrayed me and as we both know I'm not the forgetting or forgiving type, said Wesker. You wanted to overthrow the BSAA and take over, I had to stop you, said Chris. We could be ruling right now, said Wesker. Wesker placed his hand on Chris' cheek, you are the only man I have ever loved, the only man I have ever trusted, I would have given you everything, said Wesker. You wanted to kill innocent people, including my friends, said Chris. Sacrifices had to be made and we both know, no one is truly innocent, said Wesker. I found this in your wallet, who is he, said Wesker holding up a picture of Danny?

Aden gently sat Danny on the bed, his thick cock jutting out from his body mere inches from Danny's face. Danny looked up at Aden as Aden looked down at Danny. You may begin little one, said Aden. Danny slowly and gently swirled his tongue around the head of Aden's cock before sliding his mouth over it. Aden had an incredible body for a man in his late fifties, and it was covered in beautiful white hair it just turned Danny on so much. Very good little one, said Aden as he leaned down and kissed Danny. Aden sat in the middle of the bed, come here little one, said Aden. Danny moved next to Aden. Aden laid Danny back on the bed and began to lube his ass, he took his time and was very gentle with Danny. You are very tight little one, I will have to careful with you, said Aden as he dropped a tender kiss on Danny's lips. 

Wesker struck Chris across his abdomen again with the metal pole, WHO IS HE, yelled Wesker? He's just my sister's friend from college, said Chris. Interesting, you say he's your sister's friend yet you are carrying a picture of him in your wallet, said Wesker. Wesker leaned close to Chris' ear, I think he's someone very important to you, said Wesker. Wesker looked down at Danny's picture, he young, handsome and I bet he can suck a cock dry, said Wesker laughing. Maybe I should bring him here, chain him to the floor and let my men fuck his brains out, said Wesker. Or maybe I'll fuck his brains out, while I make you watch as I pound his ass and mouth, said Wesker. Chris began to get hard, Wesker walked over and ran his hand down Chris' cock. You're getting all fucking hard just thinking about seeing me fuck your little friend, said Wesker. 

Aden place Danny's legs on his shoulders, I'm rather thick little one, if it becomes too much for you just tell me, said Aden. Aden began to press his thick cock head into Danny, Danny drew in a quick breath, am I hurting you little one, said Aden? No, said Danny as he pulled on Aden's ass forcing more of Aden's cock inside of him. Aden looked down and watched as his thick cock sank into Danny. Very good little one, said Aden as he rested his pelvis against Danny's ass, his thick cock buried deep in Danny. Aden leaned down and kissed Danny as he slowly and gently began to thrust into Danny's ass. Look at me little one, said Aden. Danny looked up at Aden, you're so beautiful little one, said Aden. Aden gave Danny a quick and firm thrust with his cock causing Danny to moan. Do you like Daddy Aden deep in your ass little one, asked Aden?

Chris was fully hard as Wesker stroked Chris' cock with his gloved hand. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss that gigantic fucking cock of yours, said Wesker as he reached down and twisted Chris large balls. Wesker leaned in closer to Chris, I remember only too well the hot times we had together, the way you would fuck me raw, shove your thick cock down my throat and make me drink every last drop of your hot cum, said Wesker. Wesker kneeled down in front of Chris and ran his tongue down Chris' shaft. What do you say Redfield, how about you fuck me raw and make me drink your cum, said Wesker? Fuck off Wesker, said Chris. Your mouth say's no, but I think your cock has other ideas, said Wesker as he engulfed Chris cock. Chris drew in a breath, Wesker may be a murdering psychopath but the man knew how to suck a cock. 

GODDAMN little one you are tight, said Aden. Aden thrusted into Danny, is that too hard little one, said Aden? Harder, said Danny. You want Daddy Aden to fuck you harder little one, said Aden as he slammed his cock hard into Danny. Yes please, said Danny almost begging. Aden began to ram his thick cock into Danny, you want Daddy Aden to stretch your hole open little one, said Aden? FUCK ME DADDY ADEN, yelled Danny. Aden began to pound into Danny's ass, Fuck Daddy Aden little one, said Aden, make Daddy Aden fill your ass little one. You're going to make Daddy Aden cum little one, as he pulled out of Danny and leaned up over Danny's face, Now drink Daddy Aden's cum little one, said Aden. Danny quickly swallowed Aden's cock, DRINK ME LITTLE ONE, yelled Aden as he began to cum in Danny's mouth and throat. DRINK LITTLE ONE, yelled Aden.

Wesker had Chris on the brink of cumming, give it up Redfield, I'm not stopping until you pump out a hot load for me, said Wesker. Chris knew the only way to get Wesker to leave him alone was to give in to his demand. YOU WANT MY FUCKING CUM WESKER, yelled Chris? Wesker stayed on his knees and continued to suck Chris' hard cock. In one swift motion Chris jumped locking his muscular legs around Wesker's head and forcing him all the way down on his massive cock. HERE'S YOUR CUM MOTHER FUCKER, yelled Chris as he thrust as hard as he could with his legs locked around Wesker's head. Wesker was completely at Chris' mercy as Chris ruthlessly rammed his cock deep into his throat. Wesker could feel Chris' cum filling his throat, cutting off all his air. GAG AND CHOKE ON MY CUM, YOU SON OF A BITCH, yelled Chris. In one quick motion, Chris twisted his massive thighs that were locked around Wesker's head, snapping Wesker's neck. Wesker's lifeless body fell to the floor.

Danny laid across Aden's chest as Aden softly rubbed Danny's back. Aden titled Danny's face up towards his, you were remarkable little one, said Aden. If Redfield hadn't already marked you as his, I would have, said Aden. I am quite wealthy little one, you would never want for anything, you would be treated liked a queen, said Aden. I have never met anyone like you before little one, would you consider coming away with me, said Aden? Danny smiled, I love Chris, said Danny. Aden smiled at Danny and softly kissed him, I had to try little one, said Aden. Aden stood and began to dress, you should rest a little before your next test, said Aden. Aden stood Danny up and wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. The Equinox will soon be here, if Chris agrees I would like to take you as my offering, said Aden. 

Chris looked down at Wesker's lifeless body, his glasses had fallen off when he fell to the floor. Chris looked at Wesker's cold blue eyes, they stared forward, fixed in a death stare. Chris could see his cum running from Wesker's mouth and pool next to his face. Chris spit on Wesker's dead body, Mother Fucker, hissed Chris. Chris seen Danny's picture lying not far from Wesker, the Brotherhood would be testing him by now, thought Chris. It was tradition for Chris to be with Danny while he was tested, to act as Danny's liege. But duty called and Chris had to answer. Chris heard gun shots just outside the door and men yelling. The door was kicked open and in walked three BSAA soldiers. CAPTAIN, yelled one of the men as he made his way over to Chris. The key for the lock is on the stiff, said Chris nodding his head towards Wesker's body. 

Danny prepared himself for the next test, he pulled the cord to signal he was ready. A moment later there was a knock at the door, Danny opened the door to find two identical men standing in the doorway. The two men were identical twins, are you ready, asked the men in unison? Yes, said Danny. The men stepped into the room as Danny closed the door. You're twins, said Danny. Both men smiled, thanks for noticing, said the men in unison. Danny was getting more than a little turned on, the twins were hot. They had dark brown hair with matching beards, a lite coating of hair across their chest and both sported athletic bodies’. The men were dressed only in a pair of black underwear and nothing else. My name is Luka, said one of the twins. My name is Liam, said the other twin. Danny looked at the two men and smiled.

Chris dressed and returned to his unit. Redfield, came Jill's voice behind him. Are you alright, asked Jill? I'm great, I killed a psychopath, saved some innocent people and made the world a safer place, said Chris. I really didn't think this plan of yours was going to work, said Jill. Did you get everyone out before the explosion, asked Chris? Everyone is safe, said Jill. You knew all along that Wesker was going to kill the hostages, didn't you, said Jill. That's why I had them evacuated out of the second floor while I was talking to Wesker on the phone, said Chris. I surrendered to Wesker so he would take me to his base of operations, said Chris smiling. I knew you could track the transmitter you injected into my shoulder, once Wesker let his guard down I was able to take him out, said Chris. You are a sneaky bastard Redfield, said Jill laughing. Better believe it, said Chris winking. 

We noticed that, said Luka. Your liege is not here, said Liam finishing the sentence. No, he was called out for duty, said Danny. The twins looked at each other and back at Danny, if you would like to wait, said Luka. Until he can attend, said Liam. We would understand, said the twins in unison. The way the twins were talking was turning Danny on in a major way. I wish to proceed, said Danny. The twins looked at each other and back at Danny, very well, said the twins in unison. Do you agree to submit to our test, said Luka? I do, said Danny. Do you agree to submit to our will, said Liam? I do, said Danny. If we test you beyond your limits, simply say "Brotherhood" and we will stop, said the twins. I understand, said Danny. Each of the twins put a single hand on each of Danny's shoulders and lowered him to his knees. You may begin, said the twins together. 

Chris sat on the plane looking out the window as he flew home. Hopefully he could make it back in time to catch some of Danny's testing. Chris smiled at the thought of Danny being tested, he knew Danny would submit to anything and everything they asked him to do. Chris knew that Danny would make him proud. Chris had thought for a long time and decided he would bond with Danny. Chris had never thought of going through with the ancient rite with anyone else before, but he wanted to bond with Danny, and he would do it on the Equinox. This would make the symbolism of the rite more meaningful for him and Danny both. Chris knew his feelings for Danny had evolved into love. He loved Danny's handsome face. He loved Danny's body. He loved manipulating and controlling Danny. He loved Danny's willingness to please him. He loved Danny.

Danny looked at the naked twins before him, their cocks were thick and long. Danny took each of the twin’s cocks in a separate hand and pressed them together as he licked and sucked on the now growing cock heads. Danny looked up at the twins as they looked down at him. Senior Knight Aden, said Luka. Was right, you are most impressive, said Liam. The twins took Danny to the bed and laid him down. A twin laid on each side of Danny. As twins, said Luka. We do everything together, said Liam. Everything, said Danny? Everything, said the twins together. Have you ever been fucked by two cocks at once, asked Liam? No, said Danny. It's one of our favorite things to do, said the twins together. It brings us closer as brothers, said Luka. While we share ourselves with another, said Liam. Will you agree to let us both enter you together, said the twins in unison? Yes, said Danny.


	19. Chapter 19

Liam laid down on the bed as Danny straddled his cock. Danny slowly lowered himself down Liam's cock. Liam wasn't as thick as Aden but he filled Danny's ass nicely. Liam pulled Danny down into a kiss. Luka kneeled next to Danny and slid his cock into Danny's mouth. After a few minutes, Luka moved behind Danny, I am going to enter you next to my brother, said Luka. Luka began to slowly press into Danny on top of his brother’s cock. Liam pulled Danny against his chest and softly kissed him. You're doing well, said Liam. Danny moaned as he felt Luka going deeper inside him next to his brother’s cock. It hurt but the fullness Danny felt was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Once both men had their cocks buried deep in Danny they began to slowly thrust into Danny. I can feel your cock next to mine brother, said Liam.

The men began to thrust harder into Danny, Danny couldn't believe the sensation the two men were giving him as the fucked him. Danny began to push back hard on the two cocks buried in him as the two men began to thrust even harder into Danny. WE ARE GOING TO CUM, said the twins in unison as they grunted and began to fill Danny with their cum. They laid Danny in between them and the three began to kiss. I want to make you cum Danny, said Liam. Liam slid down and took Danny's cock in his mouth and began to suck him. Luka got on his knees, lift your ass up for me brother, said Luka. Liam raised his ass up for Luka as Luka rammed his cock deep into Liam. Liam moan and grunted on Danny's cock as his brother Luka slammed into Liam's ass with powerful thrusts. Danny began to cum as Liam suck and gathered his cum with his mouth. 

FUCK ME BROTHER, yelled Liam. Luka raised up a little bit and began to pound into Liam's ass. I'm going to cum Liam, said Luka. Luka withdrew from Liam as Liam swallowed his brothers cock letting Luka fill his throat with his cum. I love you brother, said Luka as Liam sucked every drop of cum from his cock. Liam sat up and kissed Luka. Danny watched as the two brothers ran their tongue against each others and kissed. This was one of the hottest things Danny had ever witnessed as he watched the twins kiss each other. The twins looked at Danny, you are most impressive, said Liam. Would you consider coming away with us, said Luka? We could spend our days and nights just loving and exploring each other, said the twins in unison. Danny smiled at the twins, my heart belongs to Chris, said Danny. The twins looked at each other and nodded, as you wish, said the twins together. 

Each twin kissed Danny on a separate check. When you are ready for you next test, said Luka. Just pull the cord to signal you are ready, said Liam. The twins left the room. Danny met with the different brothers of the Brotherhood throughout the night. Danny was getting tired and his fatigue was building. Danny had counted eleven brothers that he had met with, the next brother should be his last. Danny ran a warm bath and sat in the water. His hole had been assaulted by the men of the Brotherhood with just one more to go. Danny knew that he could put an end to the testing anytime he wanted, but he was determined to make Chris proud of him. Danny dried himself from the bath and walked to the bed and sat down when there was a knock at his door. Danny opened the door and found Chris standing there, Danny jumped in his arms. 

Chris carried Danny to the bed and sat Danny in his lap and kissed him. I heard you have done well, said Chris. Danny smiled, I'm just glad you are back, said Danny. Are you alright, asked Danny? I'm fine, said Chris. Chris and Danny talked for a little while. I have one more brother to meet with, said Danny. Chris smiled, are you sure you want to, said Chris? I'm sure said Danny. Danny pulled the cord as Chris moved to a chair next to the bed. There was a knock at the door and Danny answered it. It was Scott, the huge red-head he had met earlier that night. Scott walked into the room, Scott had to be at least 6' 6, he was a large man with a very defined body and muscles. Scott smiled down at Danny, are you ready, asked Scott. Yes, said Danny. Scott lowered Danny to his knees, do you agree to submit to my test, asked Scott? Yes, said Danny. 

Do you agree to submit to my will, asked Scott? Yes, said Danny. If my testing becomes too much for you, simply say "Brotherhood" and the testing stops, said Scott. Scott removed his underwear and stood Danny up. Danny looked and seen the incredibly thick and long cock Scott had, and he wasn't even hard yet. Scott stood behind Danny and leaned down to his ear. No one has ever completed a test I have given, I can be....intense at times, said Scott. Danny turned and looked at the handsome red-head, I will pass your test, so feel free to be as "intense" as you like, said Danny. Scott looked down at Danny and smiled, is that a challenge, asked Scott? Take it any way you want, said Danny. Chris covered the smile on his face. Let's begin, said Scott as he took Danny to the bed and sat him down. Now make me hard, said Scott.

Danny wrapped his hand around the incredibly thick cock and began to run his tongue across the head. Danny looked up at Scott as he took the red-heads thick head into his mouth. Scott looked down at Danny, fucking beautiful, said Scott as Danny took more of his cock in his mouth. Scott breathed heavy as Danny slowly began to work up and down his thick shaft, fucking fantastic, said Scott and looked at Chris, he is remarkable. Scott took Danny to the bed and placed him on his hands and knees, he leaned down to Danny's ear. Let me know if I get too rough for you. Scott lubed his cock and began to lube Danny's hole. Scott could see the puffiness from where his brothers had fucked Danny before. Scott inserted a well lubed finger and could feel the heat inside Danny's hole. Feels like my brothers have that hole nice and stretched for me said Scott as he fucked Danny with his finger. 

Danny moaned and pushed back on Scott's finger, yeah ride my finger, you really want me to fill that hole, don't you, said Scott? Fill me, huffed out Danny. Chris rubbed his hand across his cock as he watched Scott begin to sink his enormous cock into Danny. Danny drew in a breath, as Scott spread him with his thick cock, you're so hot inside, said Scott. Chris undressed and climbed on the bed in front of Danny. Chris titled Danny's face up to look at him, does that feel good baby, asked Chris? Yes Chris, he's filling me so much, said Danny. Chris rubbed his cock across Danny's lips, Danny slowly slid his mouth down Chris thick shaft, that's it baby, said Chris. Chris began to fuck Danny's mouth, Scott began to pull Danny back on his cock. Goddamn Redfield, you are one lucky man, my bonded could never do this, said Scott. 

Danny began to push back on Scott's cock, don't hurt yourself Danny, said Scott. He can take it, said Chris. Danny took his mouth off Chris' cock, fuck me Scott, pound me with your huge man meat, said Danny. Scott began to thrust harder into Danny's ass, Danny laid his head on the bed as he moaned and grunted. More, said Danny. Scott looked at Chris, you heard him, said Chris smiling. Scott began to slam into Danny, making Danny yelp and yell, FUCK, said Scott. Chris leaned down to Danny's ear, you like having Scott fuck you like a toy, don't you, said Chris. Yes, Danny moaned out. I can make him treat you like the little cock slut you are, do you want me to make Scott treat you like a little cock slut, said Chris? Yes, said Danny. Fuck him like the little cock slut he is, said Chris to Scott. Scott looked at Chris, do it, said Chris.

Scott began to jack-hammer Danny's hole, Scott leaned down to Danny's ear, is that hard enough cock slut, said Scott? Chris rammed his cock to the back of Danny's throat and fucked his mouth hard as Scott continued his assault on Danny's hole. Fuck Redfield, I'm so fucking close, said Scott. Both men withdrew from Danny and Scott sat Danny on the floor, did I mention he's a cum whore too, said Chris smiling. Chris and Scott began to shove their cocks in Danny's mouth as he gasped and sucked. FUCK, yelled Scott and Chris in unison as they began to unleash their hot cum on Danny. Danny greedily sucked from one cock to the other, drinking the hot seed that spewed from both men. DRINK IT CUM WHORE, yelled Scott. Danny continued to suck both men's cocks, drawing the remnants of cum from their shafts.

Son of a bitch, huffed out Scott. Chris stood Danny up, well done baby, said Chris as he kissed Danny, tasting his and Scott's cum in Danny's mouth. Scott took Danny in his arms and hugged him, you are magnificent, said Scott as he kissed the top of Danny's head. Scott titled Danny's face up to his, if you would be willing, I would take you away from here. I would fuck you until you begged me to stop, I would fill your ass and mouth with so much of my cum you would drown, said Scott. Would you like to come away with me, said Scott? Danny turned and laid his head against Chris' chest, there's only one man for me, said Danny as he drew Chris down into a kiss. Scott smiled, your test is complete, said Scott. Go home and rest, return here at 8 pm for the Brotherhoods decision, said Scott. Danny dressed and drove home. 

Danny relaxed in a tub of warm water as Chris gently washed him. You did an outstanding job with the Brotherhood, said Chris. Do you think the Brotherhood will accept me, said Danny looking at Chris? Chris smiled, I'm sure of it, said Chris. Danny dressed and walked down stairs, the sun was coming up as he looked out the window. Chris poured Danny a cup of coffee, you really should rest, said Chris. I will, I want to see how Claire did with her case, said Danny. An hour later Claire came flying into the kitchen and poured some coffee, how did it go last night, said Claire to Danny. Good, I'm pretty sure I passed, said Danny smiling at Chris. Did they make you do something strange and weird, asked Claire? Nothing too out of the ordinary, said Danny. Good, well I have to get going and present my case to the other attorneys, said Claire.

Good luck, yelled Danny as Claire went out the door. Chris walked over to Danny and kissed him, time for you to get some rest, said Chris as he picked Danny up in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. Chris laid down on the bed and held Danny against his chest, rest now, said Chris. Chris got up a few hours later and allowed Danny to sleep. Danny woke some time later and came down stairs to the kitchen. Feel better, asked Claire? Yeah I was really tired, said Danny as he sat down at the table. So, did you get the job, said Danny. YES, yelled Claire as she held her hands up in the air. That's great, said Danny. When do you start, asked Danny? A week after Labor Day, said Claire. When will you know if you got the position, asked Claire? Tonight, said Danny. They asked me to come back tonight at eight o'clock, said Danny. 

Good luck, said Claire. Danny showered and dressed, it was seven o'clock and he would need to leave soon. Chris walked into Danny's room, can you help me with this tie, said Chris. Danny tied the tie for Chris, he looked so handsome dressed up. You are going to have to dress like this more often for me, said Danny as he put his arms around Chris' neck. Oh really, said Chris smiling. We could play boss man, said Danny. Boss man, said Chris? You could be the boss who has to show the new, very naïve, hot, secretary the ropes, said Danny. Danny pulled Chris' head down and whispered in his ear, and you can use real ropes too, said Danny. MMM, said Chris as he kissed Danny. GOD, said Claire as she looked in the room, at least close the door if you two are going to get freaky, said Claire. Chris and Danny start to laugh. 

Chris drove him and Danny to the mansion and entered. Chris stopped and looked down at Danny, don't be nervous you got this, said Chris. Danny blew out a breath as the entered the huge dining hall. At the very far end of the room sat the twelve brothers in antique high back chairs, lit candelabras lined the path they should follow. Chris and Danny stopped before the small staircase that led up to the brothers. Welcome to you both, said Aden. Brother Redfield, please take your place among your brothers, said Aden. Chris gave Danny a quick kiss and took the open chair on the platform. Aden stood and walked down the small staircase to Danny. Aden hugged Danny and kissed him on the forehead, welcome little one, said Aden smiling. Aden turned towards the twelve men seated on the platform, are we ready to vote, asked Aden?

AYE, said the twelve men. One by one you shall stand and give your decision, said Aden. Shane, what say you, asked Aden? Shane stood, I vote yes, said Shane. Liam and Luka, what say you, asked Aden? We vote yes, said Liam and Luka. Scott, what say you, asked Aden? I vote hell yeah, said Scott smiling at Danny. Aden continued until the remaining men had voted. Aden turned to Danny, I, Aden Blackthorn, Senior Knight of the Brotherhood, make this vote unanimous by voting yes. Aden smiled down at Danny, welcome to the Brotherhood little one, said Aden as he kissed Danny's forehead and the others began to applaud. You will seal yourself to the Brotherhood on one of our most sacred days, the Autumnal Equinox, said Aden. Chris will explain everything to you and I believe he also has something to ask you, said Aden smiling. Chris made his way down to Danny and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chris took Danny's hand in front of the other brothers. I have never met a guy like you before, said Chris. I want to be with you always and bond my self to you and you alone, said Chris. The bond is a sacred right among those of the Brotherhood and I would like to pledge my bond to you Danny Anderson, said Chris. Chris are you proposing to me, asked Danny? Chris smiled down at Danny, in a manner of speaking, yes I am, said Chris. Then I accept, said Danny. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny as the other brothers clapped. Come by and see me one day this week and I will help you pick out your bonding symbol, said Aden. Danny looked at Aden with a confused look, Chris will explain everything to you, said Aden smiling. Everyone sat at the huge table as the feast began. There's so much I don't know about the Brotherhood, said Danny. 

Aden smiled, as Senior Knight it will be my responsibility to educate you, said Aden. I will meet with you and I will explain everything, said Aden. As Chris drove him and Danny home, Danny put his head on Chris' shoulder, are you sure you want to do this bonding thing with me, said Danny. Chris raised Danny's hand to his mouth and kissed it, I never been sure of anything else in my life, said Chris. Claire was watching tv when Chris and Danny walked in, so how did it go, asked Claire. I got it, said Danny. Claire hugged Danny, never had a doubt, said Claire. Claire looked at the clock, I should get to bed, we have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow, said Claire. Chris and Danny went to bed, Danny had laid there for over an hour just thinking about the events of the last twenty-four hours. Danny got up and walked outside to the sock and sat down. 

Chris walked out to the dock and sat down next to Danny. Can't sleep, said Chris? Danny looked at Chris, Chris I love you but I need to know more about this bonding thing, said Danny. Chris laid back on the dock and drew Danny against his chest. I love you Danny Anderson and that's why I want to bond myself to you, said Chris. So are we getting married, just in a different way, said Danny? Yes, the bond is just like marriage only it has to be performed by a High Knight in front of the Brotherhood, said Chris. You will vow yourself to me and I to you, said Chris. Then I will give you a symbol of my promise and the bond will be complete, said Chris. It's for life, said Chris. Do you feel you're not ready for this yet Danny, asked Chris? If you need more time to think about it, I'm more than happy to wait, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, just a little time, said Danny. 

You take all the time you need, said Chris. We can always get bonded on Hiemal Solstice or even the Vernal Equinox, said Chris. What exactly are those, Aden said something about the apoinal equinox earlier, said Danny. Chris chuckled and held Danny tighter, the Autumnal Equinox, said Chris. There are two Solstice and two Equinox during the year, said Chris. The Hiemal Solstice, or more commonly referred to as Winter Solstice occurs on December 21st and marks the longest night of the year, the sun is at it most Southern point from the equator, said Chris. The Vernal Equinox, or better know as the spring equinox occurs on March 21st and marks the balance of night and day that are equal to one another, said Chris. Equal, said Danny? There are exactly twelve hours of light and twelve hours of darkness, said Chris. The Estival Solstice, or summer solstice happens on June 21st, said Chris. 

And it's significance, said Danny. It's the longest day of the year and it balances the Winter Solstice, said Chris. The winter solstice is the longest night of the year, where the summer solstice is the longest day of the year, said Chris. And this adominal equinox, said Danny? Chris laughed, you mean the Autumnal Equinox, said Chris. Like the the spring equinox there is a fall equinox and it too is equal in light and darkness just like the spring equinox, said Chris. So why are these times so important to the Brotherhood, said Danny? It's the great balance, said Chris. You will learn all about it and the Brotherhood, said Chris. Aden loves to talk about it, laughed Chris. Chris held Danny as he looked up at the sky, Chris could never recall a time in his life when he had ever been this happy. Chris looked down at Danny, he was sound asleep. 

Chris carried Danny to his bed and gently laid Danny down. Chris snuggled behind Danny, holding him close to his body. Morning came and Danny woke, he went to roll over when the incredible soreness him his lower region. Danny let out a little moan and Chris was awake. Are you alright, said Chris putting his hand on Danny's cheek? Danny smiled, just sore, said Danny. Chris kissed Danny, you take it easy today and let me and Claire do most of the set up for the party, said Chris. It was Labor Day and it was time for the last big summer party of the year. Danny began to feel better and helped Clair hang the decorations. Chris and Alpha Team assembled a small stage and set up the tables and grills. Danny noticed some of the towns people arriving along with member's of the Brotherhood. Scott walked over to Danny.

I'm glad you could make it, said Danny. Are you kidding, Chris' Labor Day parties are legendary, said Scott laughing. How are you doing, asked Scott? I'm good, said Danny. Scott looked down at Danny, you are most impressive, Redfield is a lucky man, said Scott. A guy about Danny's age walked up and stood next to Scott. Danny I would like to introduce you to my bonded, said Scott. Davon I would like you to meet Chris' soon to be bonded, his name is Danny, said Scott. Danny this is Davon. The two shook hands, it's nice to meet you Danny, said Davon. Pleasure, said Danny. What can I do to help, asked Davon? I'm good, but you may want to check with Claire in the house, said Danny. Danny was greeting people when a large man approached Danny. The man was at least 6' 6, he had very dark red hair and a full beard. 

The man looked down at Danny, his dark blue eyes focused as he smiled. I see the stories I have heard about you were not exaggerated, said the man smiling. The man was very handsome and magnetic. Aden walked up next to the man, Danny I would like to introduce you to the High Knight of the Brotherhood, said Aden. This is Eric Sussex, said Aden. It is a true pleasure to meet you, said Eric as he took Danny's hand into his his. The man's hands were big and he was able to wrap his entire hand around Danny's, it's nice to meet you, said Danny. Chris walked up next to Danny, Chris I was just meeting you handsome intended bonded, said Eric. Eric looked back down at Danny and placed his large hand on Danny's cheek, you are a true jewel and I would be lying if I said I wasn't envious of Redfield, said Eric smiling. 

But congratulations are in order, said Eric. You have chosen well Chris and I look forward to your submission Danny, said Eric. Eric and Aden smiled and walked away, what did he mean my submission, asked Danny? You must submit yourself to the High Knight so he can determine if you are worthy of the Brotherhood, said Chris. But everyone already voted, said Danny. Yes they did, but the High Knight has the power to over ride that decision if he feels you're not worthy, said Chris. Chris seen the concern on Danny's face and hugged him, Eric is a fair man, a good man, said Chris. Danny still had a bad feeling inside. The party got into full swing, people were eating, drinking and dancing as Chris and Danny watched. Eric walked up to Danny and Chris, may I take your handsome intended for a walk, asked Eric? Chris looked down at Danny, it's up to you, said Chris. 

Danny smiled and followed Eric down the long driveway. Eric wrapped Danny's arm around his, tell me Danny, do you love Chris, asked Eric? I do, very much, said Danny. Eric smiled, I sense you are unsure of the bonding, said Eric? I was, but I'm not anymore, said Danny. Eric stopped and looked down at Danny, his deep blue eyes studying Danny's face carefully, what changed your mind, asked Eric? When I woke up this morning and saw his face and how I want to see his face every morning for the rest of my life, said Danny. Eric smiled and leaned down and kissed Danny on the forehead. Eric placed his hands on each side of Danny's cheeks, you are the rarest kind of man that exists, said Eric. You are handsome, intelligent, cunning, smart, and yes, beautiful, said Eric. I would be lying if I said I didn't desire you for myself, said Eric. 

That is an option that is available to you, said Eric. What do you mean, said Danny? Eric stopped and turned to Danny, placing his large hands on Danny's shoulders. If you were to decide to become my intended, you would have to reject Chris' bond and accept mine, said Eric. I would make you the most envied among the Brotherhood, none could ever oppose your will, you would become Second Knight, said Eric. Accept my offer and bond with me, said Eric, you would be queen, said Eric. Danny looked at Eric, I love Chris too much, and I want him and him alone, said Danny. Eric smiled, you do have until the Autumnal Equinox to change your mind, said Eric giving Danny a slightly sinister grin. Eric replaced Danny's arm around his and escorted him back to Chris. Thank you for the walk Danny, said Eric as he kissed Danny's hand. Enjoy your evening, said Eric. 

Chris looked at Danny, everything alright, asked Chris. Yeah, said Danny smiling. So what did you think of Eric, asked Chris? He's a little intense, said Danny. He can be, said Chris. Tork and Thomas from Alpha Team walked up to Danny, come dance with us, said the men. Danny walked with them a short distance away and began to dance in between the two men soldiers. Danny looked at Chris and reached behind him running his hand across Tork's thick Arab cock and smiled at Chris. Chris narrowed his eyes at Danny and watched as Danny slid his hand over Thomas' crotch and lick his lips at Chris. Chris was so turned on watching Danny with the two men, fucking cock whore, whispered Chris. Chris stood and walked over to Danny and leaned down to his ear, so you wanna act like a cock whore, said Chris? 

Chris took Danny by the arm, you two follow me, said Chris to Thomas and Tork. Chris took Danny to the barn and into the playroom. Chris pulled Danny's shirt off over his head and led him to the center of the black mat on the floor and put him on his knees. Chris looked at Danny, looks like the cock whore needs fed, said Chris Chris as he opened his pants, his hard thick cock springing free. Chris looked at Danny, what are you waiting for cock whore, said Chris. Danny attacked Chris' cock with ferocity and gulped the thick cock down. Get over here and feed this slut, said Chris. Thomas and Tork stepped over taking out their cocks. Danny turned to Tork, the Arab had a thick beautiful cock. Danny slowly rolled back the hood of fore skin that hid the thick cock head, once exposed Danny sunk the Arab to the back of his throat.

Tork moaned as Danny worked up and down his shaft. You want my thick Arab load, said Tork as he watched Danny suck him? Thomas walked up on the other side of Danny, have some of this, said Thomas as he pulled Danny's mouth down his cock and began to fuck his mouth. Chris leaned next to Danny and whispered in his ear, does that taste good cock whore? All Danny could do was moan his pleasure. All three men stood in front of Danny as he moved from one man's cock to the other. Time to feed the cum whore, said Chris as all three men began to pump their cocks in Danny's face. Open up slut, said Chris as all three men began to shoot across Danny's face and in his mouth. Danny was lost in the feeling of all three men spraying his face and mouth with their cum as he lapped at the flying liquid.


	21. Chapter 21

Chris and Danny were swimming when a car pulled up. Danny recognized the young man from the Brotherhood that got out of the car. Chris and Danny got out of the water and began to dry themselves as the young man approached. This is for you, said the young man and handed Danny an envelope that bore the Brotherhood seal. The young man returned to his car and left. Chris looked down at the envelope, it's from Eric, said Chris. How do you know that, asked Danny? That's his seal on the envelope, said Chris. Danny broke the seal and took out the letter inside:

Danny,  
I would like to meet with you tonight to   
complete your submission. You will need   
to arrive at 7pm to complete your ritual  
bath before your submission can begin.  
Meet with Aden and he will explain all.  
Eric

Danny looked at Chris, I guess we have plans tonight, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny, I cannot attend with you, said Chris. Why, said Danny. Tonight will be only for you and Eric, he is the High Knight and must meet with you alone, said Chris. Later, Danny dressed and walked up to Chris. I will see you soon, said Chris and kissed Danny with a level of passion that made Danny want to drop to his knees and service Chris. Danny drove to the Brotherhood Mansion and went inside. Aden was standing in the entry way, welcome little one, please follow me, said Aden. Aden led Danny into a large bathing room, the shallow pool in the center had flower petals and the room smelled of Sandalwood. Please undress and step into the pool, said Aden. Danny undressed as did Aden and stepped into the pool and sat down.

Aden stepped into the pool, his cock already starting to engorge at the sight of Danny sitting naked in the water. Aden began to wash Danny, Danny could feel Aden's hard cock bumping against him under the water. Somebody's excited, said Danny as Aden washed his back. Forgive me little one, but I cannot help myself being this close to you, said Aden. Danny reached back and wrapped his hand around Aden's hard cock. Aden froze, you are only for Eric tonight, said Aden. I am forbidden from entering you little one, said Aden. Danny turned to the muscular older man, stand up, said Danny. Aden stood as Danny took the man's thick cock in his hand and guided Aden to his mouth. Aden stepped back from Danny. I'm sorry little one, as much as I would love to give you pleasure, I cannot enter any part of you, said Aden.

Danny smiled, you may not be able to enter me, but it doesn't mean I can't feel your manhood in other ways, said Danny as he got on his hands and knees in the pool. I want to feel you against me hole Aden, said Danny. Little one, I really shouldn't, said Aden. Just let me feel your hard cock on me Aden, said Danny. Aden kneeled behind Danny and began to rub his thick cock against Danny's hole. Yes, like that Aden, said Danny. Aden pressed Danny's ass cheeks together and began to thrust harder against Danny. Oh little one, said Aden as he thrusted. Danny could feel Aden's strong body hit against his as Aden started thrusting harder against Danny's ass. I'm going to cum little one, said Aden. Danny turned quickly and looked up at Aden, give me your cum Aden, said Danny. Aden put his hand on top of Danny's head and held his cock a few inches from his mouth. 

Aden began to shoot into Danny's mouth, never entering but feeding the hot guy on his knees in front of him. Danny managed to catch the majority of Aden's cum. Danny gave a quick lick to the head of Aden's cock catching the last bit of his cum. The quick action made Aden shiver. Aden looked down at Danny and smiled, you are something else little one, said Aden. Danny smiled. Aden finished washing Danny and then dried him. Aden applied Sandalwood oil all over Danny's body, going very slowly over Danny's hole and making Danny moan. Aden placed the white robe on him and laced up the front. Now follow the spiral staircase to the top of the tower and knock on the door, said Aden. Aden kissed Danny on the forehead, I'll be here when you come down little one, said Aden. Danny began his ascent up the stairs. 

Danny followed the spiral staircase until he came to a spear shaped door. Danny knocked, "Enter", said a deep voice. Danny entered the door and closed it behind him. Eric stood before Danny dressed in a similar robe, but his was red. Eric walked over and handed Danny a glass of wine, welcome to my chambers, said Eric and tapped Danny's glass with his own. Please sit down, said Eric. Danny sat down and Eric sat across from him, so have you given any consideration to my offer, said Eric? You mean becoming your Second Knight, said Danny. Yes, said Eric smiling. Eric was a very handsome man, in the low light of the room his dark red hair and beard took on an almost ember color. I'm sorry Eric, but I love Chris and nothing you could offer me will ever change that, said Danny. Eric stood and walked over to Danny and gently lifted him to his feet, don't be so sure about that, said Eric smiling. 

Eric looked down at Danny, do you agree to submit yourself to me, said Eric? I do, said Danny. Do you agree to give over complete control of your body to me, said Eric? I do, said Danny. Do you agree to give me your will and make my will your own, said Eric? I do, said Danny. Eric leaned down and softly kiss Danny, allowing his tongue to graze across Danny's. Eric led Danny to the round bed in the room, he slowly unlaced the robe Danny was wearing allowing to fall and pool at Danny's feet. Step out, said Eric and Danny stepped out of the robe. Eric walked slowly around Danny, taking in his body and handsome looks. You are exquisite, said Eric looking down at Danny. Undress me, said Eric. Danny unlaced the robe from Eric allowing it to drop to his feet, Danny drew in a breath and took a step back. See me as I truly am Danny, said Eric.

Eric was incredibly muscled, the same dark red hair covered his chest and abdomen. But it was Eric's huge cock that made Danny step back, his girth and length was unlike anything Danny had ever seen before, the man was beyond huge and he wasn't even hard yet. Eric seen the concern on Danny's face and stepped over to him, I will not hurt you Danny, but I will test your limits, said Eric as he drew Danny against his chest. Eric looked down at Danny and tilted Danny's face up to look at him. If this is something you don't think you can do, it stops right here, right now. I have already decided to make you apart of the Brotherhood, said Eric. Danny smiled, I'm ready, said Danny. Eric took Danny over to the bed and sat him down, if I become too much for you , simply say "Brotherhood" and it stops, said Eric. Now begin, said Eric.

Danny wrapped his hand around Eric's think cock and began to lick across the thick head, Danny began to slowly lower his mouth over Eric's cock. Danny was already having difficulty fitting Eric in his mouth and the man was not even fully hard yet. Danny continued to suck on Eric's cock, he could barely fit a quarter of it in his mouth. It just wasn't the thickness but the length, Eric has a fourteen-inch cock and the more Danny sucked the more he wanted Eric. Chris was thick and was a solid ten inches in length, but Danny had never seen or experienced anyone as thick and long as Eric. That's very good Danny, said Eric. Eric laid Danny down on the bed and looked at Danny, I need to get your hole ready for me, said Eric. Eric lowered himself between Danny's legs and gently tilted Danny's ass up, he began to lick and slowly run his tongue across Danny's hole, Danny began to moan. 

Eric rams his tongue into Danny and a yelp escapes Danny's mouth. Eric began to fuck Danny with his tongue, Danny had been rimmed before but this guy was a master. Eric inserts his index finger into Danny, the thick digit spreading Danny slightly. After a few minutes, Eric inserts his other index finger into Danny and begins to pull in opposite directions as he stretched Danny's hole open. Time seemed to stop as Eric expertly licked and stretched Danny open. Eric rolled over on his back and handed Danny a small white jar, place this on your hole said Eric. Danny applied a little to himself, what is it, asked Danny? It's a special lubricant that contains a numbing agent, said Eric. Eric drew Danny down into a kiss, the man knew how to kiss and slowly and softly devoured Danny's mouth. Are you ready, said Eric. Yes, said Danny as he straddled Eric's waist.

Danny began to slowly press back on Eric's cock, his thickness spreading and filling Danny at the same time. After twenty minutes Danny had managed to get three-fourths of Eric's massive cock in him. Eric reached up and wiped the sweat from Danny's forehead. Eric placed his hands behind his head and looked at Danny, now fuck me Danny. Danny began to rise and lower himself on Eric's cock, Eric was filling him in a way Danny had never felt before. I said FUCK ME DANNY, as Eric grabbed Danny's hips and drew Danny down hard on his cock, burying all fourteen inches into Danny. Danny screamed as cum exploded form his cock. That's good, said Eric as he began to thrust into Danny's ass. Eric grabbed Danny by the chin and drew Danny's face down to his, I'm going to show you how a real man fucks, said Eric as he slammed into Danny. 

Eric sat up on the bed, keeping his cock buried deep in Danny. He began to lift Danny up and slam him back down on his cock. DO YOU LIKE ME FUCKING YOU WITH MY BIG COCK DANNY, yelled Eric? Danny managed a weak yes as Eric slammed him down on his cock again and again. Eric rolled Danny on his back and slowly withdrew his cock all the way to the head before ramming it back into Danny with full force. This is what it's like when you fuck a real man, hissed Eric. Eric continued to drill into Danny's ass, Danny didn't realize it at the time but he was begging and pleading Eric for more. The first load is always the biggest said Eric as he stood on the bed and brought Danny up to his cock by his hair. Now drink of your High Knight, huffed out Eric as he buried as much of his cock in Danny's mouth as he could. 

Danny could feel the sudden rush of Eric's cum exploding in his throat, it was like the sweetest nectar one could ever wish to drink, as Danny swallow as fast as he could. Eric growled as he watched Danny take the massive load he was giving him. Eric laid down on the bed and drew Danny onto his chest and kissed the top of his head. Danny looked up at Eric, so is that the best the High Knight has to offer, said Danny smiling? Eric flips Danny to his hands and knees and leans down to Danny's ear, tell me what, said Eric? I want the High Knight to unleash himself on me, to feel his magnificent cock fill and fuck me, I want the High Knight to show me why he is the High Knight, said Danny. So in other words, you want me to fuck you like a whore, said Eric. Yes Eric, I want you to make me your whore, show me how you fuck a dirty whore, said Danny? 

Eric rammed his fourteen inch cock ruthlessly into Danny's ass, and fucked Danny as hard as he could. Danny moaned and growls as he laid his head against the bed, FUCK ME ERIC, yelled Danny. Danny could feel Eric's large balls slapping against his with each thrust Eric gave. I will make this ass mine, said Eric as he fucked Danny. Eric grabbed Danny around the throat with his forearm and Drew Danny against his chest as he drove harder into Danny, it this what you wanted, to get fucked like the dirty fucking whore you are, said Eric? I'm going to seed you so fucking deep said Eric. OH GOD ERIC, yelled Danny as he began to come from the words Eric spoke. Yeah come for me whore, said Eric. I'm going to cum Danny, I'm going to fill you with every last fucking drop that's in me, said Eric. A loud growl came from Eric as he pumped wave after wave of cum into Danny. 

Eric collapsed on the bed holding Danny. Eric began to kiss Danny through panted breaths, by the Gods Danny, said Eric. After a few minutes of heavy breathing Eric looked at Danny, I could fuck you everyday like that, said Eric smiling. Danny looked at Eric the man was very handsome and feeling his fourteen-inch cock deep inside him was an experience Danny would never forget. Be my Second Knight, said Eric. If not that then come away with me right now, I will leave the Brotherhood behind, we can start our own life together, said Eric. Danny I will give you the world if you ask for it, said Eric. Danny softly kissed Eric, making a slight moan escape Eric's throat. I love Chris and there could never be another man for me, said Danny. Danny sat up, stay with me tonight, said Eric? Your submission is done, just stay with me tonight, said Eric.

Danny laid down on Eric's chest and ran his fingers through the dark red hair on his chest. Eric kissed Danny and wrapped his large arms around Danny. If I can't have you forever, then just this one night, said Eric as he held Danny tighter. Just this one night, said Danny making Eric smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Danny woke with a shiver, the cool morning air coming through the window. It was the Autumnal Equinox, the official first day of fall. Danny snuggled against Chris’ chest. Chris responded by wrapping his arms around Danny. Chris kissed the top of Danny's head, good morning, said Chris. Good morning, said Danny and leaned up and kissed Chris. Chris looked down in awe of the sleepy handsome guy looking back at him. I love you Danny, I have never been this happy before in my life, said Chris. Danny smiled, ditto, said Danny. You sure you want to be my bonded, asked Chris? Of course I want to be your bonded, said Danny. Even after Eric offering to make you Second Knight, it's a great honor and all would obey you, said Chris? Danny sat up, Eric told you about that, said Danny? Chris chuckled, of course he told me, he wants you Danny, said Chris.

Well he can't have me, I want only one man and I'm looking at him right now, said Danny looking down at Chris. Chris pulled Danny against his lips and kissed him passionately. You should get dressed, said Chris. Why, said Danny running his hand down to Chris' cock? Chris laughed, because your car will be arriving soon, said Chris. What car, said Danny? You are to be bonded to me tonight, the Brotherhood will honor you with this day, said Chris. A car will be here very soon, they will take you to the Mansion and each brother will honor you in a different way, said Chris. Oh really, said Danny smiling. Chris chuckle, none may touch you as you are to be bonded to me tonight, said Chris. Are you coming with me, asked Danny? No, today is all about you and nothing else, the brothers will take good care of you, said Chris.

Danny got up and dressed. He met Chris downstairs and had coffee. Where's Claire, asked Danny. She left for work a while ago, said Chris. I really wish Claire could be a part of our bonding ceremony, said Danny. Chris smiled, I know, said Chris. A horn blew from outside, that's your ride, said Chris. Chris walked Danny to the limousine, the driver opening the door for Danny. Chris placed his hands on Danny's cheeks, until tonight Mr. Redfield, said Chris as he kissed Danny. Danny got into the limousine and the driver started towards the Mansion. Danny smiled thinking back to hearing Chris call him Mr. Redfield. Danny thought back to when he had first come to Chris' house. How he was instantly attracted to the big guy, the first time Chris dominated him in the barn. Chris had opened something up in Danny, releasing a part of him that Danny didn't even knew existed. 

Danny smiled as he looked out the window, he had found the man of his dreams and they would be together forever after tonight. The limousine stopped in front of the Mansion, the driver opening the door to let Danny out. Danny looked to the top of the stairs and saw Aden looking down at him as Aden walked down the stairs. Aden kissed and hugged Danny, welcome little one, said Aden. You must be excited about getting bonded tonight, said Aden? Yes, said Danny laughing. Aden led Danny into the Mansion to find all the members of the Brotherhood, including Eric, waiting for him. Danny smiled, hey guys, said Danny. The brothers smiled at Danny, Eric walked up to Danny and kissed his cheek. Welcome Danny, today you will be bonded to one of our own, it will be mine and the other brother's responsibility to see to each and every one of your needs, said Eric. 

Let's begin with your bath, said Eric as he escorted Danny to the large bathroom with the large pool in the center. Eric lovingly undressed Danny and then himself, he escorted Danny to the center of the pool and sat him down. Eric began to wash Danny gently, I would be lying if I said I was not envious of Chris, said Eric. Danny leaned back against Eric's large chest as Eric continued to wash Danny. You truly love Chris, I understand that now, said Eric, but if there ever comes a time when that changes, all you have to do is seek me out, said Eric. Danny smiled, I'll keep that in mind, said Danny. Eric dried Danny and dressed him in silk pants and a silk shirt and escorted him back to the great hall. His bath is complete, said Eric. Aden stood, you must be hungry little one, let me take you for breakfast, said Aden. Scott stood and walked over to Danny, I will be your carrier for the day, smiled Scott. 

My carrier, said Danny? Scott scooped Danny up into his arms, you will need to reserve your energies for the ceremony, I will carry you where ever you need to go, said Scott. Danny giggled, to the dining hall, said Danny making Scott chuckle. Danny sat and ate, when you are done, I will take you to the vault to pick out your symbols of your vow to Chris and his to you, said Aden. There's vault, said Danny? Aden chuckled. The Brotherhood has been around for almost five hundred years, some of history's greatest men were members, said Aden. The Brotherhood has amassed great wealth over the centuries and collected quite a bit of antiquities along the way, said Aden. You will have a large selection to choose from, said Aden. Danny finished eating and stood. He was immediately scooped into Scott's arms, to the vault, said Danny smiling. 

Scott carried Danny to the vault and sat him, WHOA, said Danny looking at the vast amount of objects in the room. We keep the jewelry over here, said Aden and led Danny over. That's some jewelry collection, said Danny as he marveled at all the expensive looking jewelry. I know it can be overwhelming little one, but take your time, said Aden. Danny looked around and spied a box with two identical rings, these are beautiful, said Danny as he picked up the box. Both rings were braided gold and contained two emerald in each ring. Aden smiled, I thought you might like those, said Aden. They are known as the rings of Sansa, said Aden. A wealthy man named Carlos Olivera helped conquer a village belonging to the Persian Empire when a young man was brought before Carlos. Carlos took one look at the young man and fell hopelessly in love with him. 

The young man's name was Sansa and he too fell in love with Carlos. When Carlos returned home to the Colonies, he decided to bond himself to Sansa and had two rings struck in gold and emerald. The woven bands represent infinity, as was how they loved, said Aden. The two emeralds represented duality, the two as one, said Aden. Danny looked down at the rings, these are the one’s, said Danny. Aden took the box from Danny, I'll have these cleaned before tonight's ceremony, said Aden. It's time for your massage, said Scott as he picked Danny up and carried him back upstairs and into a room where the twins, Luka and Liam wait. Welcome, said the twins in unison. Danny removed his clothes and laid down on the bed where Luka and Liam began massaging Danny. As one man worked on his lower body, the other man worked on the upper. 

It is time for you to rest, said Scott as he picked Danny up and carried him upstairs to a bedroom and placed Danny on the bed. Danny napped for a while and woke feeling well rested. Danny walked down stairs to the kitchen to get some coffee. What are you doing up little one, said Aden? I wanted some coffee and came down to get some, said Danny. Scott, called Aden. Scott's large figure can through the door, why did you not call me, said Scott? Sorry, said Danny. Please take little one into the Drawing room, I'll be in shortly with his coffee, said Aden. Scott picked up Danny and carried him into the Drawing room and sat him in a chair. Call me when you ready, said Scott. Danny giggled at all the fuss the Brothers were making over him. Aden appeared with the coffee and poured Danny a cup, we'll get started on your hair and dressing shortly, said Aden.

After coffee, Scott carried Danny upstairs. Aden washed and styled Danny's short hair. You look perfect little one, said Aden. Danny smiled back at Aden in the mirror. Aden removed the gold trimmed robe from the closet and laced the front up for Danny. I'd be honored if you would allow me to be your ring bearer, said Aden? Of course, said Danny. The bell in the bell tower began to ring, it's time little one, said Aden. Aden kissed Danny's forehead and smiled at Danny. Aden wrapped Danny's arm around his and walked Danny downstairs and into a room he had never been in before. There was a stone altar in the center of the room that had been covered in red silk, the brothers formed a semicircle around the altar. Chris was standing by the altar smiling at Danny. Aden walked Danny up to Chris and placed their hands together.

Eric stood and walked over to Chris and Danny. I challenge you for the right to bond with Danny, said Eric? Chris stepped in front of Danny, I accept, said Chris threw gritted teeth. What the hell, said Danny. Aden took Danny's arm and pulled him back. What the hell is going on, said Danny? Eric has challenged Chris for the right to bond with you, said Aden. Chris and Eric each selected swords and the brothers form a circle around them. High Knight Sussex has challenged Brother Redfield for the hand of his intended bonded, the dispute shall be settled in the traditional way of swords, said Aden. They will fight until one yields or death occurs, said Aden. JUST A FUCKING MINUTE, yelled Danny as he stepped forward. Don't I get a damn say in this. It is the intended bonded' right to make a challenge to the competitor, said Aden looking at Danny.

Then I fucking challenge, said Danny. Eric looked at Danny, do you really want to challenge me to a sword fight Danny, said Eric? You damn right I do, said Danny. Very well, chose your weapon, said Eric. Chris grabbed Danny's arm, don't do this, I can take him, said Chris. The challenge has already been issued, he must face me in combat, said Eric. Danny walked over to one of the swords mounted on the wall and pulled the long sword from the mount. Danny was not expecting the heaviness of the sword as it hit the floor. I volunteer as the intended bonded' champion, said Scott. Danny looked at Aden, you may choose a champion to fight in your place, said Aden. Danny looked at Scott, thanks, but I got this as Danny struggled to pick up the sword and walk over to Eric. The brothers formed a circle around Danny and Eric.

The intended bonded has challenged High Knight Sussex to defend the honor and right to bond with his intended, Brother Redfield, said Aden. Danny was unable to hold the heavy sword out in front of himself and cradled it against his shoulder, begin, said Aden. Eric reached over with his sword and lightly touched Danny's, are you ready, said Eric? Bring it on, said Danny. Eric falls to one knee and bows his head while lifting his sword up to Danny, I yield before Danny, may he show mercy, said Eric. Danny looked around, everyone was looking at him. Danny looked at Aden with a confused look, you are the victor Danny, you may show mercy or behead your opponent, said Aden. Mercy, said Danny dropping the heavy sword on the floor. Eric stood and looked down at Danny, let the record show that Danny has chosen mercy this day, let no man ever question his resolve, said Eric.

Eric kneeled before Danny and took his right hand, before the Brotherhood and my fathers before me, said Eric. I swear a life debt to you Danny Anderson, asked what you will of me and I promise to see it through, I swear it on my own life, said Eric. So shall it be, said the other Brother's in unison. I think a brief recess is in order before we begin the ceremony, said Aden. Chris walked over to Danny and kissed him deeply, you are a true bad-ass, laughed Chris. No body fucks with my man, said Danny. A word, said Eric to Danny? Danny walked to the other side of the room with Eric, how could you be sure I would have killed you in combat, said Eric? You were fighting for the right to make me your bonded, I really couldn't see you cutting my head off, said Danny. Eric laughed loudly, you knew I would yield to you, said Eric? I was hoping you would, said Danny smiling.

Redfield has chosen well, beautiful and smart, said Eric placing his hand on Danny's cheek. Aden walked over to Danny, shall we begin, said Aden. Eric presented his arm to Danny, as High Knight I must give you to Chris, said Eric. Danny looped his arm in Eric's as Scott began to play a violin as they walked. Eric took Danny to Chris and joined their hands together. Two souls stand before me, agreeing to bond with each other, said Eric. Danny do you agree to be bonded with Brother Redfield, to become one with him and the Brotherhood, asked Eric? I do, said Danny. And do you Brother Redfield agree to take Danny as your bonded, to allow no other before save the brother, asked Eric. Now you may exchange your chosen symbols that will represent your bond, said Eric. Aden stepped forward and handed a ring to Chris and one to Chris.

I take you Danny as my bonded, to love in this life and the next, said Chris as he slid the ring on Danny's hand. I take you Christopher as my bonded, to love in this life and next, said Danny as he slid the ring on Danny's hand. You may kiss your bonded Brother Redfield. Chris smiled and kissed Danny as Danny put his arms around Chris' neck. The brothers began to whistle and cheer as they kissed. It is time for you two to seal your union, said Eric. Chris smiled, ready, said Chris? Danny smiled and nodded as Chris led him to the red silk covered altar. Chris removed Danny gold trimmed robe and laid him back on the altar. Chris removed his robe and laid down next to Danny. Chris kissed Danny, Danny slowly went down Chris' chest and abdomen until he was face to face with Chris hard cock. Danny slid his mouth over Chris' cock and sucked.

Chris dipped his finger in a small white jar and applied it's contents to Danny's hole. Danny squirmed and moaned as Chris' finger worked his hole. Chris rolled Danny to his back, I love you, said Chris as he began to sink his thick cock into Danny making him draw in a deep breath. It didn't take Chris long and he began to pump into Danny with force. The other brothers watched in awe as Chris spread Danny's hole open, many taking out their cocks as they watched as Chris fucked Danny on the altar. Fuck, said Chris as he began to ram into Danny's ass. Bring me the Chalice of Bonding, said Eric. Aden stepped forward carrying a very old looking leather case and opened it for Eric, Eric removed a gold chalice from the case and walked over next to Chris and Danny. When you are ready Brother Redfield, place your seed in the chalice, said Eric. 

Chris stands on his knees and begins to shoot into the chalice, his head thrown back a growl coming from his mouth. Chris finishes and sits Danny up. You must gather the seed of each brother here into the chalice, said Eric, you may begin with me, said Eric. Danny slid down from the altar to his knees, Eris thick long cock was waiting for Danny. Danny slides his mouth over the thick head and works his hand up and down the thick prick, in no time Eric is shooting into the Chalice. Each of the brothers approached Danny, placing their seed in the chalice, sometimes Danny had to draw the seed out of the men, others were still turned on by seeing Chris fuck Danny and did it on their own. Once the last brother had added his seed, Danny stood and looked at Eric. Each brother has given a part of himself into the chalice of bonding, said Eric.

Eric looked at Danny, drink your brothers and become one with the brotherhood, said Eric. Danny drank from the chalice, tasting and feeling the thick, salty spunk flow down his throat. Danny finished and Aden stepped forward and wiped his mouth. Welcome to the brotherhood, Danny, said Eric as the other brothers cheered. Chris took Danny in his arms and kissed him as the other brothers encompassed them and sang. Aden stood next to Eric, you know he will come once he hears of Redfield's bonding, said Aden. I fear you are right Aden, said Eric. But as a brother he has the right to challenge Chris, said Eric. You know he will target Danny, said Aden. Danny is bonded and protected by the brotherhood, said Eric. Well that didn't stop him last time, did it Eric, said Aden. Matt was not bonded to Chris yet, Piers had every right to challenge him and he killed Matt in mutual combat, said Eric.

The End


End file.
